Ranch
by Epinita
Summary: Bobby Singer, vétérinaire, débordé par le boulot, a besoin d'un associé. Unique postulant, Castiel Novak. Pour la survie du village, il doit s'y installer définitivement. Pour cela, quoi de mieux que de le marier à une fille du coin ? Il s'avère préférer les garçons ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, les habitants décident de le coller au seul autre homosexuel de la région, Dean Winchester.
1. Il était une fois dans l'ouest

**Bonjour,**

 **Voilà grand gagnant du jeu concours, le Ranch. Je suis assez contente, car j'ai eu plutôt pas mal de vote .**

 **En revanche, j'ai déjà écrit un premier jet de cette histoire (ça me permet de savoir où je vais, et c'est plus facile d'écrire les chapitres ainsi). Lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, et que je vous ai écrit le petit résumé, je pensais pas que ça partirait en cacahuète comme ça... Le début, ça va. Mais après mes mains ont totalement pris le contrôle, je ne peux donc pas être tenu pour responsable de ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite.**

 **En personnage, on a un gentil Crowley... enfin, pas méchant, du moins pas trop.**

* * *

_ Eh, Bobby ! Enfin, fini ta journée ?

Il était plus de dix heure du soir, et le RoadHouse, l'unique bar du village était encore ouvert, mais pratiquement vide. Seuls quelques habitués traînaient encore sur le comptoir, ou aux tables. Bobby, vétérinaire de son état, alla directement s'accouder devant la barman, une belle femme blonde qui taisait son âge comme un code de carte bleu, et à côté d'un grand homme noir, aussi âgé, qui osait s'appelait son ami.

_ Une des vaches du Ranch Talbot avait du mal à mettre bas. J'ai dû resté pour surveiller. Elle s'en est sortie mais elle a rejeté son veau. Bella va essayer de le faire accepter par une autre génisse, mais c'est pas gagné.

_ Tu vas te tuer à la tâche.

_ Ça te ferait plaisir, hein, Rufus ?

_ Je pourrais te piquer ta place chez Ellen, comme ça !

_ Eh bien, non désolé mais tu devras attendre avant de m'enterrer, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour m'aider au cabinet !

_ Vraiment, Bobby ? C'est super ! s'exclama Ellen.

_ Te réjouis pas trop, à chaque fois, tes prétendants se sont dégonflés quand ils ont vu les conditions de travail.

_ Pas cette fois ! Je n'ai rien dit tant que ce n'était pas sûr, mais il a signé les papiers et me les a renvoyé par fax. Il commence début de la semaine prochaine !

_ T'es sérieux ? C'est pas un peu rapide ? Les gens vont avoir du mal à s'habituer aussi vite.

_ Ellen, je m'en fiche complètement. Ces propriétaires détestent tous les changements qui pourraient modifier leur routine, mais là, ils devront s'y faire !

_ En même temps, le dernier qui s'est pointé est resté à peine un mois…, poursuivit Rufus.

_ Celui-là à l'air plus motivé.

_ Tu disais la même chose, avant que le petit jeune se barre, dit Ellen.

_ Balls. Il a une période d'essai de six mois, il peut mettre fin au contrat comme il le souhaite, pendant ce temps là…

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_ Parce que comme ça, moi aussi je peux le virer pendant ce temps. Il pourrait très bien ne pas convenir, et dans ce cas, c'est moi qui le met à la porte.

_ Mais ça résoudra pas le problème…

_ Non, il faut vraiment qu'il fasse l'affaire, et qu'il ait envie de rester !

_ Pour ça, il n'y a qu'une solution, Singer.

L'homme qui venait de parler était assis à l'une des table derrière le groupe accoudé au comptoir. Grassouillet, petit et barbu, il donnait une impression de bonhomie et de balourdise qui en avait trompé plus d'un. Il avait ainsi un avantage certain contre les criminels qu'il voulait arrêter.

_ Crowley ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

_ Shérif Crowley, si tu veux bien.

_ Non, je veux pas.

_ Alors, je ne t'expliquerais pas comment garder ton nouvel employé, Singer.

Bobby jeta un coup d'œil à Rufus, qui haussa les épaules. Tous deux savaient que la ruse de Crowley frôlait la perfidie, mais que si quelqu'un savait comment garder le garçon ici, c'était bien lui.

_ Ok, SHERIF Crowley, dit moi comment faire.

Le policier sourit, se leva de la chaise, saisit son chapeau lentement, le mit sur son crâne et rejoignit le petit groupe au bar.

_ Il n'y a qu'une chose qui pousserait un homme à faire quelque chose dont il n'a pas envie.

_ On va pas le menacer tout de même ? s'écria Ellen.

_ Quoi ? Je te rappelle que je suis flic après tout. Je viole pas la loi, je la fais respecter.

_ Tu la violes pas, mais tu la tripotes quand même un peu, ajouta Rufus.

_ Bon, si vous voulez pas de mon aide... dit Crowley faisait signe de se lever.

_ Rassieds toi, on t'écoute, s'empressa de le calmer Bobby.

_ Ok, c'est très simple en fait, il faut qu'il se plaise dans cette ville.

_ Hé, on a une ville super animée, s'énerva Rufus, on fait des soirées régulièrement, le club de pétanque est très actif, et...

_ En premier, l'interrompit Crowley sans lui prêter la moindre attention, il faut faire en sorte que tout le monde l'accueille à bras ouverts, tout sourire, etc…

_ Marchera jamais, les gens d'ici mettront dix ans, rien qu'à retenir son nom…

_ Allons, allons… Nous sommes ici, à nous quatre, les personnes les plus influentes de la ville. Je suis sûr qu'en utilisant nos meilleurs arguments, on saura convaincre tout le monde de ce qui est bon pour eux…

Les trois autres personnes assissent autour de lui, restèrent un instant sans voix.

_ Tu veux pas quand même qu'on…

_ Rien d'illégale, je vous l'ai dit. Mais par exemple, Bobby, tu pourrais expliquer à quel point ton travail te pèse, et que si tu n'as pas un bon assistant très vite, tu seras probablement contraint de prendre ta retraite très vite…

_ Mais c'est faux !

_ Ellen, tu es TELLEMENT inquiète par l'état de Bobby, qu'il se pourrait que ta cuisine finisse par s'en ressentir… Tu pourrais même être amené à fermer ton bar, pour partir avec Bobby, pour t'occuper de lui…

_ Mais enfin c'est ridicule, pourquoi je ferais ça ? s'écria Ellen…

Crowley jeta un regard en biais à Rufus, qui haussa les sourcils d'un air exaspéré.

_ Enfin, vous avez compris le principe...

_ Très bien, oui.

_ Bon, en second, il faudra lui donner une raison imparable, pour qu'il reste, quelques choses auxquels il ne pourra pas dire non !

_ Je lui propose déjà de reprendre mon cabinet à un prix modique, dans quatre ou cinq ans lorsque je serai à la retraite !

_ Mais non, t'as rien compris Bobby ! Je te parle de lui trouver une gentil fille du coin.

_ QUOI ?! dit Ellen estomaquée

Crowley se pencha un peu plus en avant, et poursuivit.

_ Si on le fait tomber amoureux d'un jolie fille du coin, qui adore la région, et qu'il l'épouse. Il sera bien obligé de rester.

_ N'importe quoi. Moi je me suis jamais marié, et je reste ici.

_ Ouais, on se demande bien pourquoi, c'est pas comme si t'étais amoureux, ajouta Rufus en jetant un coup d'œil en biais à Ellen toujours ébahi.

_ Mais enfin, les jeunes filles célibataires, ça court pas les rues non plus, j'en cache pas sous ma bière, se moqua Bobby.

_ Toi non, en revanche, poursuivi Crowley en regardant Ellen.

_ Alors, là. Tu rêves, je vais pas foutre ma fille unique dans les pattes d'un inconnu, uniquement parce que éventuellement il pourrait lui plaire, l'épouser et rester au village. C'est pas un objet, ma fille.

_ Bien sûr que non, c'est une évidence, jamais je ne suggérerais une chose, dit Crowley en mettant sa main sur son cœur. Je propose qu'on organise une petite fête, on les présente, et on voit si ça colle.

_ Je suis pas d'accord !

_ Oh, allez Ellen ! Si elle épouse un mec d'ici, avec une bonne situation en plus, elle aura plus envie de partir.

_ Et si ce type est un bizarre ? Ou un psychopathe ?

_ Alors, je lui tomberais dessus, avec la moitié du village, comme la misère sur le monde.

Bobby et Rufus regardait l'échange sans intervenir, ils attendaient sagement de savoir lequel des deux auraient la victoire avant de prendre parti.

_ De toute façon, elle sera jamais d'accord !

_ JO ! Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda une jeune fille sublime, blonde aux yeux clairs

_ On aimerait bien accueillir le nouveau vétérinaire, lui donner envie de rester, pour qu'il aide Bobby, tout ça, expliqua Crowley.

_ C'est un bonne idée…, sourit Jo.

_ Ouais, sauf que tu seras le cadeau de bienvenu, lui expliqua Ellen.

_ Quoi ?

_ On aimerait juste savoir, si ça pourrait coller entre vous…

_ Tu te rends compte, ma chérie ?! C'est dégoûtant, je ne le laisserais pas faire.

_ Et… il ressemble à quoi ? Il est mignon ?

Crowley eut un sourire victorieux, il venait d'emporter la victoire sur Ellen, si sa fille était d'accord, elle ne pouvait plus s'opposer.

_ Mais enfin, Jo…

_ Rho maman, je suis adulte enfin. Et question mec, dans le coin, on est plutôt limité.

_ J'ai une photo, intervint Bobby, en espérant que la barman ne le priverait pas de repas pour cela.

Il lui tendit son téléphone, sur lequel s'affichait un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, plutôt bien bâti, avec des cheveux brun fournis et un regard bleu transcendant.

_ Ok, je m'en charge !

_ JO !

_ Mais enfin, m'man, regarde la photo !

_ Mais il pourrait être un fou furieux ! ajouta-t-elle, voyant mal ce qu'elle pourrait redire sur son physique.

_ Je suis assez grande pour me défendre. J'arrive toujours dans les premières dans les concours de tire, je te ferais dire !

_ Mais…

_ Je vais juste faire connaissance avec lui, normalement. Et on verra bien où les choses nous mène, ok ?

_ …

_ Je resterai au bar…

_ …

_ Et Crowley jouera les bodyguards.

_ Alors là, tu rêves fillette ! J'ai mieux à faire.

_ C'est ton idée, je te rappelle.

_ Bon c'est réglé, trancha Rufus. Il reste un problème.

_ Lequel ? s'étonna Crowley. Mon plan est infaillible.

_ Tu plaisantes ?! dit le vétérinaire, le nombre de choses qui pouvait mal se passer, était incalculable.

_ Non, j'ai pensé à tout, même à organiser ici, une petite réception où on servirait à boire à tes frais, mon cher Bobby.

_ Ah, je me demandais aussi pourquoi, tu voulais nous aider.

_ C'est injuste, j'ai à cœur la survie de notre petite ville et je sais qu'un nouveau véto est indispensable.

_ Putain, si je te connaissais pas aussi bien, je me ferais avoir, lui dit Ellen.

_ Hé, reprit Rufus, il reste un problème.

_ Je t'écoute, soupira le shérif, qu'est ce qui pourrait bien tout gâcher ?

_ Winchester.

_ Et ? dit Crowley.

_ C'est en parti à cause de lui, que mon ancien successeur s'est barré.

_ Ah, oui, j'ai entendu des rumeurs…

_ Il lui a fait tellement peur, qu'il a pris le premier avion qui passait sans vérifier la destination, attesta Bobby.

_ En plus, s'il sait qu'on veut le caser avec Jo, il va le prendre en grippe aussitôt, ajouta Crowley.

_ On doit trouver une solution, ajouta Rufus.

_ Je peux l'enfermer en prison ?

_ Fergus, soit sérieux, un peu…

_ Je le suis, je dois juste trouver une bonne excuse…

_ Sauf que la moitié de l'économie de la région dépend de lui, lui rappela Ellen.

_ Rhô, mais pas longtemps, un mois ou deux, juste le temps que le nouveau s'installe… Non ? Bon, ben allez-y si vous avez une meilleure idée.

_ Il suffit de pas lui laisser l'occasion de l'intimider, dit Jo.

_ Comment ? il a déjà fait pisser de peur un mec, rien qu'en le regardant, raconta Rufus.

_ C'est faux, tu le sais bien !

_ Mais si, c'est Dean lui-même, qui me l'a dit.

_ Et tu l'as cru ? Sérieusement. Non, on ne le laisse pas seul avec le nouveau, et voilà… Au fait, il s'appelle comment, déjà ?

_ Castiel Novak.


	2. La porte du paradis

**Bonjour,**

 **Voilà l'arrivé de Castiel. Non, il ne rencontre par Dean tout de suite, soyez patientes, vous allez devoir attendre un petit peu !**

 **Et tout cas, je suis ravie de l'accueille de cette fic. Sachez qu'il y aura trois partie à cette histoire, je vous en informerai quand on en entamera une (dans ce cas, attendez-vous à un gros rebondissement).  
**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Ps : Je corrige une deuxième cet idiot de chapitre, parce que je me suis plantée et que j'ai fermé le mauvais onglet sans sauvegarder (en mode méga saoulée)**

 **Pimpiericky : J'ai pas l'habitude de faire des Crowley gentils, donc l'utiliser pour servir notre couple préféré, ça me fait tout drôle. J'espère être à la hauteur.**

 **Angelyoru : Effectivement, tu peux faire confiance à Castiel pour lui tenir la draché haute ! Je promets quelques étincelles.**

 **Barjy02 : J'ai rajouté une couche à le réputation de Dean... Je suis en train de le transformer en oignon, qui sera très dur à éplucher !**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Merci, encore plus d'intrigue dans ce chapitre !**

 **BerrySnake : Contente que tu suives, même si c'est pas ton premier choix.**

 **Kesyla : Ravi de voir une nouvelle revieweuse (ça se dit ?lol). J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

* * *

Castiel Novak acheva enfin son un voyage qui fut difficile. Il avait dû quitter les grandes lignes commerciales plutôt confortables, pour des petites lignes privées qui laissaient vraiment à désirer. Il venait juste d'atterrir dans un tout petit aéroport, après un long vol chaotique. Il se sentait sale et fatigué. Il ramassa ses bagages, un grand sac avec le strict nécessaire en vêtement. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, il recommençait une nouvelle vie, il ne voulait absolument rien garder qui puisse le relier à son passé. Il achèterait ce dont il avait besoin au fur et à mesure, sans superflu. C'était derrière lui tout ça. A terre, il sourit. Le spectacle était splendide, aucune habitation à des kilomètres, une visibilité incroyable sur un ciel dégagé, des plaines herbeuses, quelques arbres, un petit bout de paradis. Bon sang, il ne regrettait vraiment pas New York. Même l'air était différent ici, il était plus chaud déjà, et paradoxalement plus vif et surtout plus pure…

Il ajusta son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le seul petit bâtiment accueillant le public. Derrière lui, l'avion qui l'avait déposé, faisait le plein pour reprendre son envol, il était le seul passager qui était descendu ici. Il entra dans l'aérogare, il fût surpris par l'obscurité du lieu, qui contrastait visiblement avec l'extérieur. Le sol était sale et mal entretenu, le mobilier semblait dater du début de l'aviation, l'ensemble dégageait une impression misérable et pouilleux, qu'il fut pris de l'envie de faire demi-tour.

_ Le nouveau vétérinaire !

Castiel se retourna et vit un homme noir à la mine patibulaire s'approcher de lui. Ses vêtements aussi sales que le reste de l'aéroport. Le voyant tendre sa main, il se sentit obligé de la serrer. Il n'aima pas cette poigne, forte mais du bout des doigts. Le new-yorkais éprouva immédiatement un malaise à son contact.

_ Soyez pas surpris, on voit pas arriver beaucoup de monde à cette période. Évidemment c'est différent à la pleine saison où ces fichus touristes viennent.

_ Vous attirez beaucoup de monde ?" demanda Castiel. Il était passablement étonné au vue de l'état des lieux.

_ Pas vraiment, dit l'homme ne haussant les épaules. C'est surtout le fait du Winchester qui a transformé son ranch en hôtel.

_ Intéressant, ça a dû être difficile…" Le vétérinaire regardait un peu partout, se demandant comment échapper à ce type.

_ Pas tant que ça. Il a attendu que son père crève, ensuite il a volé la part d'héritage de son frère. Il avait plus qu'à transformer sa ferme en hôtel de luxe.

Castiel fut assez choqué des propos que tenaient cet homme devant, admettons-le, un parfait étranger.

_ Voilà votre chauffeur, dit-il en voyant Bobby se garer avec son vieux pick-up. Méfiez-vous de Dean Winchester, je vous le dit. C'est à cause de lui que votre prédécesseur, c'est barré après tout.

Il s'éloigna ensuite sans autres explication. Castiel ne savait trop quoi penser de cette étrange conversation, mais en général, il préférait rencontrer les gens avant de les juger. Il se concentra donc sur le vieil homme qui s'approchait de lui. Il reconnut Bobby Singer. Ils avaient déjà échangé à plusieurs reprises par téléphone et par courrier, mais il s'agissait de leur première rencontre. Il fut plutôt étonné de ce personnage, il avait un air bourru, un barbe fourni, mais il dégageait une sincère gentillesse. Il fut tout de suite séduit et lui serra la main avec enthousiasme.

_ Bon, on va pas traîner dans le coin à se faire des courbettes, on va chercher vos bagages et on y va.

_ Toutes mes affaires sont là.

Bobby regarda le garçon, avec son seul sac à dos et un sourire plus grand que son visage. La première impression était plutôt bonne, et il avait appris à s'y fier avec le temps. Jusqu'à présent le vétérinaire était resté inquiet, même si le garçon était compétent, s'il n'arrivait à s'entendre avec le reste de la communauté, il ne ferait pas long feu. Il avait prit un pari risqué en faisant venir un gars de la ville. Mais il avait en face de lui, un garçon simple et aimable. De bons points pour se faire accepter, il devrait probablement s'endurcir un peu, pour supporter les conditions de travail très difficiles, mais surtout le caractère un peu bourru des locaux. Il se demanda même si ses petites manigances avec ses amis seraient bien nécessaires…

_ Ok, alors allons-y, avant que Gordon ait la mauvaise idée de venir nous parler.

Castiel le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture et s'installa sur le siège passager.

_ Gordon ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent tous deux, dans l'habitacle.

_ Un grand type noir, qui possède cette aéroport.

Dès la voiture en route vers leur destination, le jeune aborda le sujet du travail, il était enthousiaste à l'idée de bosser à la campagne, il voulait en apprendre le plus possible pour être à la hauteur.

_ Avant toute chose, est-ce qu'on pourrait se tutoyer, Castiel ? On va devoir travailler ensemble les trois quart du temps, et le quart qui reste, on va se croiser à tout bout de champs dans le village. Ça simplifierait les choses…

_ Bien sûr, Bobby.

_ Bien, de toute façon, à Lawrence, il n'y a que les étrangers qu'on vouvoie.

_ Donc, si les gens me tutoies, c'est une bonne chose, ça veut dire qu'ils m'aiment bien ?

_ C'est ça.

_ Je suis content de voir que tu m'apprécies, Bobby ! lança malicieusement le jeune homme.

_ Idjit.

Castiel n'était pas certain de la signification de ce mot, mais il voyait bien que son chauffeur était amusé, il ne s'en inquiéta donc pas plus que ça.

_ Alors, mon garçon, j'ai vu que tu as suivi avec succès un cours de spécialisation sur les animaux de production sur ton CV.

_ Exact.

_ C'est pas vraiment habituel chez les véto de la ville, si ?

_ Non, pas du tout. A la base, je m'étais inscrit à un cours sur les NAC.

_ Vraiment ? les serpents, mygales et autres bestioles du même genre ?

_ Perroquet aussi, tortue, furet, etc…

_ Eh ben. Sacrément intéressant, je dois reconnaître.

_ Oui, on en recevait beaucoup au cabinet, et j'ai pensé, que même si j'avais déjà de l'expérience à ce niveaux, un diplôme serait un vrai plus.

_ Alors, pourquoi t'être ravisé ?

_ Parce que je voulais changer de vie, dit Castiel en haussant les épaules.

Sujet tabous, bien compris, pensa Bobby.

_ J'ai eu de la chance, poursuivit le jeune homme, les NAC ont une liste d'attente longue comme le bras, mais pour les animaux de la ferme, le cours était à moitié vide.

_ Ouais, les jeunes gens qui entrent dans le métier veulent rarement exercer à la campagne, les conditions de travail sont dures, les horaires horribles et la paye minable.

_ Mais tu n'échangerais pas ta place contre celui d'un citadin, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pour traiter mes clients comme des numéros ? Je connais toutes les personnes que je vais voir personnellement, et si jamais leur animal a besoin de soin plus important que je peux pas fournir, je vérifie qu'on s'occupe bien d'eux, et je gère ensuite le suivi à la maison. En ville, on regarde la pauvre bête quinze minutes, on lui refourgue des médocs, ou on l'opère, et on l'a revoit plus jamais. Et ose pas me dire, que c'est pas comme ça.

_ Si, c'est pratiquement ça.

Le silence s'installa pendant un instant dans l'habitacle. Castiel repensait à son travail, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il est vrai qu'à part quelques cas particuliers, il ne voyait que rarement deux fois le même animal. Au début, il avait eu du mal à se faire à ce travail si différent de ce qu'il imaginait. Il s'y était finalement habitué, et avait arrêté de s'inquiéter pour ces animaux, à peine avaient-ils quitté le cabinet.

_ J'idéalise peut-être un peu trop, marmonna Bobby.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Dans les Ranchs… Un animal, c'est avant tout un revenu. Un veau vaut tant, un cheval tant, etc. Si les frais dépassent ce qu'il rapporte… La plupart des éleveurs refusent de les soigner. Vous devrez vous y faire, c'est pas toujours évident.

_ En ville aussi.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Devant le coût d'une opération, les gens préfèrent souvent l'euthanasie. Et eux, ils n'ont pas l'excuse de la rentabilité de leur exploitation.

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa dans la voiture, et Castiel jugea préférable de changer de sujet.

_ Tu m'as parlé d'un logement meublé fourni avec le poste ?

_ Oui, mais je te préviens, c'est pas le grand luxe…

_ Ça me va, je préfère même.

_ Bien, dans ce cas tu vas être comblé ! Il est juste au dessus du cabinet. Je te ferai visiter.

_ Et toi ? Je suppose que tu dois avoir ta propre maison dans le coin…

_ Pas du tout ! J'ai emménagé dans une chambre au RoadHouse, le bar de la ville, il fait aussi auberge. Comme ça, je rentre tard le soir, tout est propre sans que je m'en occupe. La bouffe est plus correct, leur steak frite est une vraie tuerie. En plus, ça fait un petit revenu supplémentaire à Ellen...

Bobby n'en revenait pas, il se confiait un peu trop facilement à ce p'tit jeune. Il avait une qualité rare, il savait écouter et du coup, on avait envie de lui parler.

_ Ellen ?

_ La proprio. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Elle élève seule sa fille, aussi belle que sa mère" suggéra doucement le conducteur, il n'oubliait pas qu'il espérait le caser avec Jo, surtout que maintenant qu'il le voyait, il ne doutait plus qu'il ferait un bon partie pour la jeune fille. "Ce qui me rappelle… J'ai organisé une petite réception pour fêter ton arrivée à Lawrence.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Castiel, sincèrement étonné.

_ Oui, rien d'extravagant… J'ai invité quelques amis au bar… Vous pourrez voir comme ça les habitants hors du travail. C'est aussi très important d'avoir une bonne relation avec eux, et bonne réputation surtout. S'ils vous aiment pas, même si vous êtes le meilleur des vétos, ils voudront pas de vous !

_ D'accord."

Le jeune homme se demanda si c'est, ce qui était arrivé à celui qu'il remplaçait.

_ Mais tu es peut-être fatigué ?

_ Non, non.

_ J'aurais dû attendre avant d'organiser cette soirée…

_ Non, je t'assure, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et je serais heureux de rencontrer tes amis. Il faudrait juste que je me change avant…

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr. On va aller au cabinet, tu t'installes et je reviens te chercher en début de soirée, ok ?

_ Super. J'ai hâte d'y être !

_ Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose, tu sais… Juste quelques coups à boire avec des amis, et un bon repas, bien de chez nous. Tu dois être sûrement habitué à plus de raffinement à New York.

_ Je suis sûr que ce sera très bien. Et honnêtement, on n'a jamais organisé de réception en mon honneur, et ça me touche beaucoup. Donc le raffinement, tu sais, je m'en contrefiche !

Bobby sourit. Oui, le jeune homme conviendra parfaitement...


	3. Les 5 mercenaires

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici la suite, soyez pas déçu quand vous la lirez, je vous fais patienter encore un peu...**

 **On m'a posé une question pertinente, en ce qui concerne les trois parties. Vous pouvez considérer les trois premiers chapitres de cette fiction comme un préambule, ou comme une partie en plus.**

 **Barjy02 : Exact, il a bien quelques choses dans le passé de Castiel. Mais ça, c'est un secret que je vais garder un petit moment...**

 **Angelyoru : Dès que j'ai besoin d'un enfoiré, j'appelle Gordon ! Je pense comme toi, impossible de résister à Cas.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : La rencontre Cas/Bobby s'est fait tout en douceur.**

 **yakusokuyumi : C'est clair que la vie de Castiel va changer, mais pour le meilleur, surtout grâce à un mec aux yeux verts, même s'il va galérer au début.**

 **Frightangel : Mais je suis pas humaine. Je suis un démon des croisements qui recueil les reviews en échange d'histoire !**

* * *

Bobby ouvrit la porte de son cabinet qui n'était plus de première jeunesse. Il espérait que le garçon ne s'en formaliserait pas. Il dégagea le passage pour le laisser entrer, scrutant ses réactions, espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop déçu.

Castiel regarda tout autour de lui, ça le changeait de son ancien lieu de travail, les murs auraient besoin d'un bon coup de peinture, et les meubles devaient être là depuis avant l'arrivée de Bobby. Mais tout était en parfaite état et d'une propreté irréprochable. Pourtant, il dégageait une chaleur ici, qu'il n'avait pas connu avant, c'est probablement à ça que ressemblait le cabinet de quelqu'un qui aime son travail.

_ Ici, c'est le bureau, derrière cette porte on a une salle de consultation, et là, c'est pour les opérations et autres interventions lourdes.

Castiel fut agréablement surpris de la qualité des instruments des deux salles. Du matériel de qualité et du dernier cri.

_ C'est impressionnant. Tu opères souvent ? Tu fais ça seul ? T'as une pharmacie importante, ce n'est pas risqué ? Et tes fichiers patients ? T'es informatisé ? T'utilises quel logiciel ?

_ Doucement, mon garçon !" rit dans sa barbe Bobby. "C'est ton premier jour, on verra tout ça tranquillement demain matin. Viens, je vais te montrer où tu vas loger, tu te prépares et on va au bar. Sinon, on va être en retard, et Ellen va me faire la peau !

L'appartement avait deux entrées, la première se faisait à partir du cabinet, l'autre donnait sur l'arrière du bâtiment, et il fallait escalader un vieil escalier en métal pour y entrer. Castiel se jura de ne prendre ce passage quand qu'à d'absolu nécessité. Il entra dans une petite pièce qui constituait le salon, un canapé et une télé pour seul meuble, la cuisine ouverte, équipé et fonctionnelle suffirait à un célibataire comme lui. La petite chambre contenait un lit d'une personne, une table de chevet et une armoire. La salle de bain proposait une petite douche, un toilette et un lavabo. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Il se sentit soudain dépaysé, le choc était saisissant par rapport à son immense appartement new yorkais. Immense oui, mais tellement froid. En y repensant, il était encore plus heureux, il était certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

_ Ce sera parfait, merci Bobby, lui sourit Castiel.

_ Vraiment ?! Bon, dans ce cas je te laisse te préparer, je vais faire de la paperasse en bas, rejoins moi quand tu seras prêt.

_ Je fais vite, je ne voudrais pas te causer de problème avec Ellen.

Bobby sourit et s'en alla.

Castiel se dépêcha de vider son sac dans l'armoire, vu ce qu'il contenait, ce fut rapide. Il garda une tenue de rechange qu'il enfila après avoir pris une douche. Il rejoignit ensuite le vétérinaire en bas, qui sembla soulagé de le voir arriver.

_ Pile à l'heure, on ne sera pas privé de nourritures ! Viens mon garçon, le bar est à 5mn à pied.

Bobby entra dans un bar bruyant, suivit de son employé, tous les bruits cessèrent à l'instant et les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver profondément le vieil homme.

_ Ben, alors quoi ?! Vous avez jamais rien vu de votre vie ? Retourner à vos boissons, bande d'ivrognes ! Viens Castiel, je vais te présenter.

Bobby se dirigea vers Ellen au bar, où elle servait un verre à Rufus.

_ Voici, Ellen, elle possède le Roadhouse, sois gentil avec elle, c'est la meilleure cuisinière aux alentours !

_ Tu exagères Bobby, je ne fais rien d'extraordinaire…

_ Il parait que tu fais les meilleurs steak frites, si c'est vrai tu me verras souvent" intervint Castiel. Il avait volontairement adopté le tutoiement, et espérait ne pas avoir commis d'impair.

Ellen sourit.

_ Tu parles un langage qui me plait, je t'amène ça tout de suite.

Bobby fit un signe de tête d'approbation. Le garçon se débrouillait très bien.

_ Lui, là, c'est Rufus. C'est un ours mal léché, il tient la seul superette, epicerie, poste & pharmacie du village, du coup, il nous escroque tous, avec ses prix exorbitants !

_ QUOI ! Espèce de vieux ronchons, tu vas me faire passer pour quoi ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a la plus grosse ardoise du village !

_ Je paierais lorsque tes prix seront honnêtes, escroc !

_ Taisez-vous donc, vous allez faire fuir notre invité !" intervint une jeune fille blonde, joliment vêtu avec un décolleté ravageur. "Bonjour, je suis Jo, la fille d'Ellen, dit-elle en tendant la main au jeune homme.

_ Castiel Novak, nouveau vétérinaire, répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

_ T'as déjà commandé ? dit-elle en se penchant un peu plus.

_ Oui, un steak frite, merci.

_ Et à boire ? une bière ça te va ?

_ Parfait, dit-il en souriant.

_ Assieds-toi à une table, je t'envoie Bobby, tout de suite.

_ Et pourquoi pas à ma table doc ?

_ Lui, c'est Crowley, le shérif de la ville.

_ Enchanté, lui serra la main Castiel.

_ De même. Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Dit-il en posant son bras sur l'épaule du vétérinaire pour l'entraîner avec lui à table.

Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés, Jo alla chercher une bière et informa bobby

_ Il va falloir changer de plan, les gars.

_ Quoi? Pourquoi ? Il te plaît pas ?

_ C'est plutôt moi, qui lui plait pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es joli comme un coeur.

_ Certe, mais je manque de testostérone pour lui plaire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

Jo poussa un énorme soupir d'agacement devant leurs lenteurs.

_ Il aime les mecs, c'est clair.

_ Comment tu peux savoir ?

_ Il a pas regardé une seule fois mon décolleté, il y a pas de test plus concluant.

_ C'est un peu juste pour juger.

_ Quelqu'un arrive, observez Castiel.

Garth entra dans le bar, et les deux vieux regardèrent le comportement de Castiel, qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil des pieds à la tête avant de retourner à sa discussion.

_ Voyez ?!

_ Merde.

_ C'est pas que je veux pas vous aider, mais là, je peux rien faire ! Et je le regrette bien, croyez moi.

_ Pas grave, on va le caser avec un mec ! reprit Rufus.

_ Tu veux dire…

_ La seule personne qui pourrait être intéressé, oui… Dean Winchester.

_ C'est foutu, se lamenta Jo.

_ Surement pas, j'adore ce petit, il sera parfait pour le job ! Alors crois moi, je vais pas le laisser partir ! s'énerve Bobby.

_ Tiens, commence déjà par lui ramener sa bière avant qu'il meurt de soif ! Et envoie moi Crowley, qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir.

Bobby alla s'asseoir avec Castiel, il était suivi de Rufus qui partagea leur table

_ Tiens, ton plat va plus tarder.

_ Merci bobby.

_ Shérif, Jo voudrait te parler.

_ J'y vais, je veux pas la faire attendre. C'est vraiment une chic fille.

_ J'en suis sûr ! S'empressa d'acquiescer Castiel.

Une fois l'homme éloigné, le jeune homme se pencha pour murmurer.

_ Je voudrais pas paraître indiscret… Mais j'ai l'impression que le shérif est très intéressé par Jo, il a pas arrêté de la complimenter.

_ Euh…

_ AVEC DEAN ?! Entendit-on hurler dans la salle.

_ T'occupes pas de Crowley ! Il discute avec Jo, tâcha de le distraire Bobby.

_ Alors Castiel, comment vous trouvez notre petit coin ?

_ Plutôt sympa, pour le peu que j'ai vu.

_ Il va falloir visiter, on a des endroits vraiment magnifique. Et en fin de semaine, le club de pétanque se réunit, on sera évidemment ravi de t'accueillir…

_ Oh, euh… Je ne sais pas si je serai disponible…

_ On peut s'arranger, il suffit de…

_ Encore avec ton fichu club de boule ?" Demanda Crowley qui revenait à table. Ca intéresse personne. Si tu préfères, en revanche, on a aussi un club de tire.

_ J'ai jamais tenu une arme de ma vie ! Dit Castiel.

Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait de bourde devant le silence qui venait tomber.

_ Mais tu viens de New-York…

_ Euh oui, répondit il sans comprendre le rapport.

_ Et t'as jamais tiré sur personne ? S'enquit Crowley.

_ Mais NON, répondit Castiel sans savoir s'il plaisantait ou pas.

_ Même pas sur un tout petit cambrioleur ?

_ Non…

_ Hum. C'est plus ce que c'était la ville…

Castiel jeta un regard atterré à Bobby, qui lui fit signe de ne pas lui prêter attention, tout le monde connaissait la passion démesuré du shérif pour les armes à feu.

_ Salut les gars !

_ Garth, je te présente Castiel, le nouveau vétérinaire.

_ Enchanté, dit il en lui serrant la main.

_ De même.

_ Ravi de te voir ici, gamin lui dit Bobby.

Il pensait qu'il pouvait mettre son plan à exécution dès maintenant grâce à l'aide de Garth, le petit vouait une admiration sans borne à Dean.

_ Ouais, je me suis enfuie pour participer à la soirée !

_ Enfuie ? S'étonna Bobby

_ De chez mon tortionnaire.

_ Quoi ? demanda Castiel

_ Dean winchester, mon employeur. Il va me tuer.

_ Tu exagères, Dit le vieil homme.

_ Non, pas du tout. c'est un vrai tyran ! AIEUUUUX. Bon sang, tu m'as écrasé le pied Crowley.

_ Oh, mince je suis vraiment désolé. Viens avec moi, on va regarder ça...

_ Voilà, frite steak pour tout le monde, arriva Ellen avec les plateaux. Tyran ? Vous parlez de Dean, je parie ? Il va pas venir ?

_ Nop, Môsieur est trop OCCUPÉ, putain Crowley, t'as recommencé !

Bobby se passa la main sur le visage. Ca commençait mal… Il devrait faire passer le mot, pour que les gens du village, connaissent le nouveau plan, avant qu'ils ne ruinent tout avec leurs stupides remarques.

_ Ellen, je peux te parler une minute ?

Il se leva et la prit à part pour lui expliquer et lui demander de faire passer le message.

_ Tu veux vraiment mettre ce pauvre garçon dans les pattes de Dean ? S'étonna-t-elle lorsqu'il lui eut expliqué la situation.

_ Quoi comment ça ?

_ C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de donner l'agneau sacrificiel au grand méchant loup.


	4. Mon nom est Dean

**Bonjour,**

 **Voilà, première partie. La rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes. Et si vous êtes sage, je posterai un chapitre du pari.  
**

 **yakusokuyumi : On va pas plaindre Castiel, quand même, il aura Dean !**

 **Hikaru Chesire : D'habitude, je fais des chapitres plus long, mais là, je trouve que le rythme serait trop ralenti, je veux faire quelque chose avec du puch, quelque chose de rapide.  
**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Oui, heureusement que Jo a été maline sur ce coup, sinon ils auraient été dans le caca !**

 **silvermoon : merci ! j'adore quand on me dit que mes histoires foutent la pêche !**

 **Kesyla : c'est exactement ça. 3 parties (+le préambule) de 3 chapitres (si tout va bien :p)**

 **Barjy02 : Dean n'est pas vraiment méchant, hein. Mais tu verras par toi même.**

 **Angelyoru : Mais, ils sont fous ces villageois !**

 **MicroFish : La pression que tu me mets !**

 **Elryne : Crowley/Jo, non,non,non. C'est juste que le shérif complimentait Jo, pour que Cas tombe amoureux d'elle (ben oui, il savait pas encore qu'il était gay) et évidement, puisque Cas est Cas, il a mal compris la situation.**

 **Frightanglel : Merci ^^**

 **Ellis Ravenwood : Ouais, j'en ai fait beaucoup avec Dean, mais on lui pardonne parce que... ben parce que c'est Dean quoi !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à 6h pile, Bobby expliqua le fonctionnement de son cabinet à Castiel et lui remit sa trousse de travail, qu'il ne devrait plus quitter, même pendant ses repos. Il devrait prendre cette habitude, le plus vite possible, pour pouvoir être opérationnel à tout moment. Dehors, il lui montra un vieux 4x4.

_ C'est la voiture du cabinet, tu peux l'utiliser comme la tienne. Elle paye pas de mine, mais elle est en parfaite état, et elle te conduira dans tous les ranchs de la région, et vu certaines routes, vaut mieux du solide.

_ C'est clair que ça change de ma petite citadine.

_ Ça ira pour la conduire ?

_ Oui, je m'y ferais.

De retour au cabinet, Bobby lui donna une carte de la région, qu'il avait réalisé lui-même.

_ Voilà, tu as tous les ranchs sur lesquel je travaille, avec les noms des proprio mais aussi le type d'animaux que tu pourras y trouver, surtout des vaches et des chevaux, quelques moutons aussi, des animaux de basse-cour, et des chiens bien sûr.

Castiel tâcha de digérer toutes les informations que Bobby lui donnait et ça faisait beaucoup. Il avait la tête qui bouillonnait un peu, et s'inquiétait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il avait toujours été compétant dans son métier, il adorait le contact des animaux, plus que celui de leur maître en général. Mais là, la dimension n'était plus la même. C'était un boulot totalement différent, partir dans la cambrousse avec le strict nécessaire ou recevoir presque à domicile, avec le meilleur équipement et des collègues au besoin pour nous aider, ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose.

_ Tu flippes, gamin ?

_ Pour être honnête, oui !

_ C'est normal, quand j'ai repris le job, j'ai pissé dans mon froc tous les jours la première année. Je crevais de trouille à l'idée de me planter.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ouais, mais si tu le répètes, je nierais en bloc. De toute façon, je te laisserais pas seul, surtout au début !

_ Merci, Bobby.

_ Ouais, bon. Je vais te montrer le logiciel du cabinet et comment t'en servir, c'est pas très dur.

A peine l'ordinateur allumé, le téléphone sonna. Le vieil homme décrocha et Castiel vit tout de suite que c'était grave. Il s'était tendu, les sourcils froncés et écoutait attentivement les propos de son interlocuteur. Il ne l'interrompait que pour poser quelques questions.

_ Ok, j'arrive, dit Bobby en raccrochant le téléphone. Castiel, je dois y aller. La ferme Talbot a encore des soucis. Bella les cumule vraiment, elle a pas de chance. Son troupeau de génisse semble malade, elles ont toutes des syndromes étranges…

_ Vache folle ?

_ C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire.

_ Mais tu le soupçonnes n'est ce pas ?

_ Comment tu sais ça ?

_ A cause des questions que tu as posé.

_ Ne le répètes à personne. J'ignore encore si c'est vraiment le cas. Mais rien qu'une rumeur pourrait bousiller l'économie de la région.

_ Évidemment.

_ Bien, je te laisse gérer la maison. Tu m'appelles au besoin. Ça ira ?

_ Oui, je ne pense pas qu'une autre urgence se pointe ce matin.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Bobby laissa le jeune homme et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre la ferme, il avait presque trois quart d'heure de route, et il voulait faire vite. Si cette histoire était avérée, la région ne s'en remettrait pas.

Castiel s'assit dans le fauteuil du bureau. Il continua à farfouiller dans l'ordinateur pour comprendre le fonctionnement du logiciel. Il était plutôt bien fait, assez simple d'utilisation et complet. Mais son esprit était ailleurs, il savait les conséquences d'une telle épidémie. Il commence par fouiller les placards, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur la pharmacie. Il se devait connaître les produits qu'il avait à disposition. Il se demanda si son premier jour pouvait plus mal commencer. Évidemment. Selon la loi de Murphy, tout ce qui peut mal tourner, tournera forcément mal. Il entendit le téléphone sonner. Il répondit s'apprêtant à informer son interlocuteur, qu'il était le nouvel employé et s'il pouvait prendre son message. Mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps,

_ Bobby, c'est Dean. Grouille toi de venir, c'est urgent.

Castiel eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour le détromper qu'il entendit la tonalité dans l'appareil. Il reposa donc le téléphone, se disant que la réputation de mec n'était pas vraiment usurpé. Il composa le numéro de Bobby, mais il ne répondit pas. Il lui laissa donc un message expliquant ce qui venait d'arriver. Hésitant, le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux et étudia la carte des ranch. Il vu repéra celui de Dean, très proche de la ville mais qui s'étendait sur le quart de la feuille, et celui de Talbot, qui semblait minuscule mais surtout très éloigné. Bobby en aurait pour un moment à arriver la-bas, ausculter le troupeau, revenir et repartir voir Dean. Et il avait dit que c'était urgent…

Castiel prit sa décision sans vraiment y réfléchir, il se saisit de son sac, la carte et les clefs du 4x4. Il trouva facilement le chemin, il suffisait de suivre la route tout droit, en sortant du village. L'état de l'asphalte était plutôt bon et la voiture, malgré son âge se maniait assez facilement. L'avantage de vivre à la campagne, c'est qu'il n'avait plus à faire de créneaux ! Conduire ça allait, tant qu'il n'avait pas à manoeuvrer.

Arrivé devant le ranch, une immense grille l'empêchait d'entrer. Il se demanda comment il allait passer. Il n'avait pas le numéro du propriétaire, il devrait peut-être appeler Bobby, mais il n'était probablement pas encore arrivé chez les Talbot, d'autant qu'il n'avait reçu encore réponse à son précédent message. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas aller hurler devant la grille, en espérant qu'on l'entende. Il vit finalement, arriver un jeune homme à cheval, une dégaine qu'il reconnaissable entre toute, Garth, venu lui ouvrir la grille.

Sans s'approcher, il laissa passer la voiture, referma la clôture et s'avança près de la vitre du conducteur.

_ Salut Castiel. Ou est Bobby ?

_ Occupé ailleurs, il en a pour la matinée, facile. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était urgent ?

_ Ouais, mais Dean va pas être content, personne à le droit de toucher ses bêtes à part Bobby…" Le jeune homme souleva son chapeau et se gratta la tête. "Bon, je t'emmène le voir, il avisera. Suis moi au pas, la route qu'on va prendre et pas terrible, même pour ton 4x4.

Ils avancèrent, se rapprochant du domaine qui était splendide, sur trois étages, aux murs blancs, immense. Peu avant d'arriver, ils bifurquèrent à droite et s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la propriété jusqu'à une petite rivière qu'ils longèrent pendant encore un moment.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un immense pré d'herbe où un troupeau broutait paisiblement. Garth n'avait pas menti, longer le ruisseau avec sa voiture avait été une véritable épreuve. Il se gara là où lui indiqua le jeune homme, qui était descendu de cheval.

_ Il reste quelques mètres, on va les faire à pied. Dean, nous attend juste derrière ce petit bosquet là.

Castiel ne discuta pas, et prit sa trousse. Il suivit le jeune homme, faisant attention où il posait ses pieds. Il était heureux de se concentrer sur la marche, cela lui permettait de contenir ses nerfs, et de rester calme.

Il tourna au bosquet d'arbre et vit un jeune homme, tout en muscle, grand et avec un regard vert perçant, était assis près d'un énorme taureau. Il chercha des yeux Winchester, il devait être là pourtant.

_ Patron… euh…, commença Garth

Patron ? c'était lui Dean ? Il devait à peine avoir son âge. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il l'avait imaginé beaucoup plus vieux, avec des cornes et des sabots, bon sang là, il se retrouvait devant une statue de dieu grec.

_ Où est Bobby ? demanda le tyran à son employé.

_ Il n'est pas disponible, je le remplace, répondit Castiel, il avait prit en pitié Garth qui semblait vraiment gêné.

Le regard vert se posa sur lui, un regard dur, plein d'animosité.

_ Vous êtes qui ?

_ Castiel Novak, je suis le nouveau vétérinaire." Vouvoiement, ok, j'ai compris, je suis pas le bienvenu.

_ Celui qui vient de la ville ?

_ C'est ça.

_ Ok, alors je vous promets que si j'ai besoin de faire ausculter mon chat ou mon chien, je vous appelle, maintenant, bougez votre cul, et allez me chercher bobby.

Castiel se sentit en colère, il semblait que les rumeurs sur Dean étaient fondées finalement, ce type était vraiment une enflure.

_ Je peux faire ça, évidemment. Mais malheureusement, il est pris toute la matinée à l'autre bout de la région. Donc, soit on attend trois heures le temps qu'il arrive, soit vous me laissez faire mon boulot, parce qu'il parait que c'est urgent.

_ J'ai dit à Bobby de venir, pas de m'envoyer un putain d'amateur !

_ C'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone ! Et si ça vous déplait, la prochaine fois, prenez le temps de saluer votre interlocuteur au téléphone, et ne raccrochez pas brusquement à peine votre tirade finie. Bien, maintenant, est-ce que je peux bosser ? sinon je m'en vais, et on en reste là.

Devant l'absence de réponse, il fit demi tour, et s'éloigna, lorsque Dean le rappela.

_ Attendez.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Castiel s'agenouilla devant l'immense bête qui paraissait en vraiment sale état.

_ Il a eu du mal a tenir sur ses jambes ce matin, ensuite il a eu du mal à respirer. Ca fait une heure, qu'il est allongé là, sans bouger.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, il connaissait ce genre de symptôme. Il ouvrit les yeux du taureau et vit ses paupières complètement dilatées et ainsi qu'importante quantité de bave qui coulait de la bouche de l'animal.

_ Avant ses tremblements, il a eu un comportement bizarre ?

_ Euh… Il courait un peu partout, c'est pas vraiment habituel…

_ Il y a d'autres bêtes atteintes ?

_ Non.

_ Vous le laissez seul la nuit ou quelqu'un le surveille ?

_ On s'occupe du troupeau depuis 6h ce matin, avant il était seul.

_ Vous vous droguez ? Vous ou quelqu'un d'autres dans le ranch ?

_ QUOI ?! Bordel, vous commencez à me saoulez avec vos questions ! Bien sûr que non. Garth va chercher Bobby, et dit lui bien de récupérer son incompétent d'employer au passage.

Le jeune homme fila sans demander son reste. Castiel ne se laissa pas démonter et chercha dans sa trousse du charbon activé, il savait qu'il y en avait pour l'avoir vu quand il faisait l'inventaire avec Bobby. Il voulut en administrer lorsque Dean s'interposa.

_ Hé, vous approchez pas de mon taureau !

_ Je vais lui donner du charbon activé, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. Ensuite, on va surveiller son état et traiter les autres symptômes. Ok ?

_ ...Vous savez ce qu'il a ?

_ Oui, il a avalé de la drogue. Marijuana probablement…

_ QUOI?!

_ Je pense pas qu'il ait avalé ça tout seul, ou qu'il soit tombé dessus par hasard.

_ Bordel, c'est mon meilleur taureau, il devait participer au prochain concours de l'État, et vous me dites qu'un connard lui a refilé de quoi planer ?

_ Une sacrée quantité, c'est pas une petite dose qui l'aurait mis dans cet état.


	5. On l'appelle Cas

**Bonjour,**

 **Je suis motivée, on profite.**

 **Pimpiericky : Tu soulèves de bon, mais je ne dirai rien...**

 **Barjy02 : le nez toujours aussi fin...**

* * *

Castiel rentra tard au cabinet, le nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Il avait les muscles tendus qui le tiraillaient, il était fatigué, il avait soif et faim. Il entra dans le bureau en étouffant un bâillement, alla dans la pièce à côté, rangea une fiole au frigo et revint s'assoir sur une chaise en face de Bobby.

_ Je vais investir dans un nouveau bureau, ce sera plus pratique…

_ Hum.

_ Fatigué ?

_ Hum.

_ Tu veux renoncer ?

_ Sûrement pas ! Mais bon sang, je suis crevé et je prendrai bien une douche chaude…

_ Alors… Comment c'est passé ta rencontre avec Dean ? demanda Bobby, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Castiel se contenta de hausser les épaules sans répondre.

_ Et pour Talbot… C'est ça ? C'est une épidémie ?

_ Non… En fait du troupeau, c'était deux veaux qui était atteint… Bella s'est encore laissé emporter Et euh…

_ Oui ?

_ Je voulais te remercier.

_ De quoi ?

_ Si tu ne m'avais pas appelé pour m'expliquer le problème du taureau, je n'aurais pas trouvé ce qu'avait les veaux…

_ Comment ça ? Tu veux dire…

_ Oui, les symptômes concordaient avec les tiens, et je soupçonne aussi de la drogue. J'aurais jamais deviné de moi-même. J'ai fait une prise de sang, des deux animaux, pour les analyser et avoir des preuves.

_ J'en ai fait une aussi. Enfin, après avoir débattu pendant une heure avec Garth…

_ Avec Garth ?

_ Ouais…

_ Mais, ça s'est bien passé ton boulot ? Tu n'as pas rencontré Dean ?

_ Franchement, je pensais pas être confronté à des histoires de drogue dans le coin…

_ Ben, c'est une première dans cette ville…

Bobby souhaitait interroger Castiel sur sa rencontre, mais il ne semblait vraiment pas avoir envie de le faire… Il fallait trouver un moyen de le faire parler, il devait savoir, comment s'était passé les choses entre les deux hommes… Ellen l'interrogerait à coup sûr.

_ Baby était bien atteint ?

_ Baby ?

_ Le taureau.

_ Oh, oui, il a eu une sacré dose, vu son poids !

_ Mais t'as réussi à le sauver…

_ Oui, normalement, il est hors de danger. Mais j'ai quand même dit à Garth de le surveiller cette nuit.

_ En tout cas, tu vas faire forte impression avec cette histoire, surtout pour ton premier jour, la nouvelle va vite se répandre, et ta réputation sera vite faite.

_ Je crois pas, non…

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as fait une connerie ?

_ NON ! J'ai fait un super travail, j'en suis sûr.

_ Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

_ Je… Ce Winchester…

Voilà, c'était ça le problème… Qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait encore fait...

_ Il a été mal poli, je suppose ?

_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Il voulait pas que je soigne son taureau !

_ Dean n'accorde pas sa confiance facilement…

_ Ouais, ben il me doit la vie de sa bête !

_ C'est évident.

_ Eh le pire, c'est qu'une fois que j'ai commencé à le traiter, il est même pas rester !

_ QUOI ?!

_ Il pouvait bien m'insulter d'amateur, mais franchement, me laisser seul faire les soins...

_ Une seconde… Dean, ajouta-t-il prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe, t'a laissé seul ?

_ Euh oui… Il m'a demandé si j'avais besoin de lui ? Je lui ai répondu, pas pour le moment, mais que j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un ensuite…

_ Et il est revenu… bon c'est bizarre, mais…

_ Non, il m'a envoyé Garth.

Bobby resta sans voix, quelques secondes.

_ Eh ben ça mon vieux !

_ Oui, c'est incroyable, hein ?

_ Non, je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris. Dean Winchester ne fait confiance à personne, pas même moi, pas même Garth, pour s'occuper de Baby…

_ Ouais, ben à moi non plus, et alors ?

_ Crois-moi Castiel, quand tout le monde saura, et ça va savoir, Garth s'est pas tenir sa langue, que le grand Dean Winchester t'a laissé seul avec sa meilleure bête, qu'il t'a fait confiance pour que tu le soignes et avec succès… Tous les éleveurs de l'État vont se battre pour t'avoir !

_ Quoi ?" Castiel souriait, il trouvait ça stupide, et pourtant il se sentait sincèrement flatté.

_ On se fout tous de lui, parce qu'il a transformé son ranch en hôtel, tu sais. Mais bon, ici, tout le monde se moque de tout le monde.

_ Comme Rufus avec ses prix ?

_ C'est ça. Et Crowley qui entretient un passion torride avec son revolver… Mais le fait est, que Dean est le meilleur éleveur de la région. Et crois, moi je sais de quoi je parle, je les connais tous.

Castiel était soulagé, comme un grand poids qui se retirait de ses épaules.

_ Ouais, enfin… Heureusement que Garth m'a apporté à boire et à manger, sinon je serai mort dans son pré…, poursuivit-il décidé à trouver quelque chose à lui reprocher.

_ Il a fait ça, vraiment ?

Bobby ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas trop en dire, il s'agissait d'être subtil, et c'était pas son truc, il devrait en parler avec Ellen. Mais le jeune cow-boy ne prenait aucune initiative, ne faisait rien, si Dean ne lui en avait pas donné l'ordre…

_ Bon, allez, va donc prendre ta douche, j'ai encore de la paperasse…

_ Besoin d'aide ?

_ Ne me tente pas, s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est les papiers.

_ Je suis un spécialiste, moi. Je m'occupais de tout ça dans mon dernier boulot.

Bobby nota une légère tension sur le visage de son employé.

_ J'y vais... euh... Et toi, les gens disent quoi quand il se moque de toi ?

_ Rien.

_ Ok, je demanderais à Rufus, hurla Castiel déjà parti.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'attaqua à la montagne de documents qu'entassait le vieux vétérinaire.

_ Pendant que tu étais en haut, j'ai reçu un coup de fil…

_ Ah ? dit Castiel d'une oreille distraite, il était occupé à trier les factures.

_ De Dean.

_ Vraiment ?" s'enquit le jeune homme, Bobby avait cette fois toute son attention.

_ Il m'a dit que j'étais pas obligé de te virer tout de suite, en fin de compte.

_ Charmant...

_ C'est un sacré compliment dans sa bouche, surtout quand on sait qu'il avait menacé de tuer ton prédécesseur s'il le voyait sur ses terres.

_ Il.. QUOI ?

Mince, se dit Bobby, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça… C'était pourtant un compliment… Bon sang, il était vraiment pas doué… Changeons de conversation.

_ T'en ai où dans les papiers ?

Castiel eut un accès privilégié aux comptes. L'affaire tournait plutôt bien, et même très bien si les gens se décidait à lui rembourser tout l'argent qu'ils lui devaient. Il en fit la remarque à Bobby qui lui répondit que s'il faisait ça, la moitié des agriculteurs fermeraient leur porte.

Il observa la réaction du garçon, il espérait qu'il perpétuerait ce système à son tour, s'il devait reprendre le cabinet; sinon, les choses deviendraient vraiment compliqué pour la majorité des agriculteurs. Castiel haussa les épaules.

_ Bah, tant que vous y trouvez votre compte !" Il regarda sa montre. "Je t'invite à manger aujourd'hui Bobby, je me suis contenté d'un léger sandwich aujourd'hui, et je mangerais un bœuf entier.

Le vieil homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il rangea rapidement son bureau et le suivit jusqu'au Roadhouse. En entrant, ils virent Dean en grande conversation avec Jo, ce qui énerva Castiel. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir ce type. Mais il dut suivre Bobby qui alla les rejoindre au bar, sinon il risquait de paraître impoli.

_ C'est rare de te voir en semaine au bar, garçon !

_ Ouais, je suis passé voir Crowley pour porter plainte, mais apparemment, ce crétin peut rien faire. J'ignore toujours comment il peut être élu shérif…

_ Ben, c'est le seul à se présenter.

_ Ouais, ça doit être ça.

_ Bella a eu le même problème que toi, elle devait porter plainte aussi.

Castiel avait la fichu impression que Dean l'ignorait volontairement, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Ellen s'approcha pour prendre leur commande.

_ Une belle portion de frite, s'il te plait Ellen, avec le même burger que le client là-bas, accompagné d'une bière, demanda le jeune vétérinaire.

Il croisa le regard surpris de Dean et comprit qu'il ne devait pas correspondre à l'image du citadin sophistiqué qu'il imaginait. Castiel sourit ravi, car il devait bien reconnaître, que sophistiqué n'était vraiment pas le qualificatif qui lui convenait. Il fit signe à Bobby qu'il allait s'asseoir à une table avec sa bière. Il espérait ainsi éviter la présence du cow boy. Malheureusement, il fut déçu en voyant le vieil homme le rejoindre, traînant le jeune homme avec lui, de force lui semblait-il. Ils s'assirent tous deux, à sa table. Dean avait croisé les bras et visiblement irrité d'être là.

Bobby faisait la conversation pour trois. Castiel était toujours remonté par les propos du fermier, et il ignorait pourquoi, mais il semblait visible que le cow-boy était énervé par sa propre présence.

_ Et voilà, dit Jo en apportant les assiettes. Trois frites et trois burgers SOB.

_ SOB? demanda le vétérinaire

_ Steak/œuf/bacon, lui répondit la jeune fille.

Dean regarda l'assiette monstrueuse planté devant Castiel.

_ Vous arriverez à tout manger, le citadin ?

_ Vu le pauvre repas que Garth à bien voulu partager avec moi, j'ai des calories à rattraper, surtout après avoir passé la journée sous la chaleur à soigner un taureau dont le propriétaire se foutait, alors que c'était soi-disant sa meilleur bête.

Castiel prit alors son burger à deux mains et mordit à pleine dent dedans. Il remarqua ensuite que toute la salle s'était tue. Quoi ? personne ne parle comme ça, au tyran ? Rien à foutre, il allait pas se laisser faire. Il vit ensuite Dean éclater de rire, et il se sentit vexé. Lorsque enfin il se calma, il se contenta de dire, sur un ton très calme.

_ Ok, je l'ai bien mérité celle là. T'as du ventre, Cas, je le reconnais.

_ Cas ? demanda Bobby.

Dean se saisit d'une frite, la trempa dans la mayonnaise et l'avala. Il en mangeant ainsi plusieurs d'affilé avant de s'attaquer à son propre hamburger, sans répondre. Castiel se sentait un peu gêné, il avait tiquer devant le tutoiement, mais surtout devant le surnom. Il avait l'impression qu'un amant qui murmurait à son oreille… Il avait envie de se frapper.

Bobby, d'abord surpris, se demanda si finalement, les choses pourraient bien tourner.


	6. Le bon, la brute et le truant

**Bonjour,**

 **Nouveau chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'ai dû le réécrire une paire de fois celui-là.**

 **Ah oui, j'ai découvert qu'on écrivait Cass et pas Cas. Bon je réécris pas tout, mais à partir de maintenant j'utilise cette orthographe.**

 **Hikaru Chesire : Sam ? suffit de demander.**

 **pimpiericky : Oui, Dean a trouvé un adversaire à sa valeur, et il respecte ça.**

 **barjy02 : Cass connaît son boulot et il est bon dans ce qu'il fait. En plus, il a un caractère fort. Tout ce qu'il faut à Dean...**

 **Angelyoru : Et oui, déjà. Le coup de foudre !**

 **SpnAndDestielAreLife : Je crois que tous deux adorent avoir quelqu'un qui leur tient tête.**

 **tinetinetina : voilà le troisième, avec du retard :) En fait j'ai préféré finir une autre fic.**

 **yakusokuyumi : Oui, grande gueule mais grand cœur aussi.**

 **solarienne : Merci. Alors pour la suite... euh non... je te laisserai découvrir.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : c'est pas tant qu'il a pas confiance, mais qu'il est surprotecteur envers ceux qu'il aime (même si c'est un taureau !)**

 **MicroFish : du mordant ? au sens littéral ?**

 **Ellis Ravenwood : oui, dean est un gentil emmerdeur en fait. Il veut juste que le boulot soit bien fait.  
**

 **FrighAngel : Voili, voilou**

 **: Merci beaucoup pour le réalisme. J'essaie toujours de me renseigner au maximum sur les sujets que je prends... Donc je suis contente !**

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que Bobby avait embauché Castiel et une certaine routine s'était installé. Le jeune homme s'occupait du cabinet en général, mais il avait aussi commencé à faire les tourner avec lui. Ils pouvaient chacun bénéficier de deux jours de repos complet, et se partageaient les astreintes. Bobby se sentait revivre, il adorait son métier, mais bénéficier de nuit de sommeil complète et de repos, n'avait pas de prix. Il s'était même remplumé un peu, au point de se passer de ceinture. Restait un problème majeur. Dean. Il avait espérer que les choses s'arrangeaient, mais non. Un antagonisme primaire était né entre eux.

Ça commençait invariablement de la même façon.

_ Eh le citadin, toujours pas rentré chez toi ?

_ Eh le tyran, t'as personne d'autres à torturer aujourd'hui ?

Et il ignorait totalement pourquoi. Dean avait toujours eu un sale caractère, il pouvait en témoigner, il le connaissait depuis tout petit. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi mauvais avec quelqu'un. Quand à Castiel, lui qui était d'un calme olympien, aimable comme tout, se transformait en chat sauvage dès qu'il voyait le blond.

Comme cette histoire de surnom… Castiel avait fait comprendre à tout le monde qu'il ne voulait pas être appelé Cass. Il avait été clair, et tout le monde l'avait admis, sauf Dean, qui s'entêtait… Il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi pour mettre le garçon en colère. Et il ignorait pourquoi. S'il avait, au départ, pensé parler de son plan à Dean, heureusement il s'était abstenu. S'il avait su… Bobby n'osait pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer. Sans se consulter, les autres villageois avaient adopté la même tactique. Mais les choses ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi, sinon Castiel finirait par partir, et c'était hors de question.

Dieux merci, des renforts arrivaient aujourd'hui ! Il en profiterait pour dire deux mots à Dean, c'était une tête de mule qui n'écoutait jamais rien, mais il devait comprendre que son comportement était inadmissible. Castiel était un très bon véto, qui aimait son métier. En plus, il avait sauvé son taureau, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Bobby n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu faire mieux. Il n'aurait jamais reconnu les symptômes de la drogue, il aurait perdu un temps précieux à appréhender les symptômes et sa bête aurait pu en mourir.

Ce soir là, il partit du cabinet un peu plus tôt en direction du RoadHouse. Sam, comme tous les ans, étaient de retour pour les vacances et il devait le retrouver là bas. Il était ravi de voir le jeune homme, et il mettrait peut-être un peu de plomb dans la tête de son frère. Il entra et chercha la haute silhouette du plus jeune Winchester. Assis à une table avec Dean et une jeune fille, il était impossible de le manquer, il dépassait tout le monde d'une bonne tête.

_ Sam !

_ Bobby, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

Le jeune homme le serra dans ses bras, ravi de revoir celui qu'il considérait comme un père.

_ Alors, comment se passe la fac ? Tes examens se sont bien passés ? Évidemment que ça s'est bien passé. T'as tes résultats quand ?

_ Bobby, tu es encore plus mère poule que Dean ! D'abord, je voudrais te présenter Jessica, elle passera l'été avec nous…

_ Oh, ravi mademoiselle.

_ Merci, appelez moi Jess, s'il vous plaît.

_ Tu, tout le monde se tutoie, ici. Alors, comment ce grand dadais a réussi à trouver une jolie fille comme toi ?

_ A mon avis, il l'a ensorcelé. Surement avec ses cheveux, c'est pour ça qu'il les laisse autant pousser. Ça va, Bobby ? Dit Dean en lui serrant la main.

_ Bien. Heureux de revoir ton frère.

_ Dis, t'es tout seul, Bobby ?, demanda l'aîné. Ton toutou te suit pas aujourd'hui ?

_ DEAN !, cria le vieil homme. Et toi Sam, pourquoi tu ris ?!

_ Désolé, je trouve ça vraiment drôle…

Le vétérinaire le regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, le jeune garçon avait toujours été d'un naturel gentil et doux, tempérament qu'il avait gardé même à la fac. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait à rire une plaisanterie franchement méchante. Mais s'il devait lui botter le cul à lui aussi, il le ferait ! Il remarqua que sa jeune amie le regardait aussi avec surprise, Sam se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose. Elle sourit et regarda Dean avec humour.

_ Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

_ De quoi, tu parles Bobby ? l'aîné semblait vraiment étonné.

_ Sam ?!

_ Rien, je t'assure, dit-il en souriant.

Le vétérinaire reconnaissait cet tête. C'était celle qu'il prenait lorsqu'il venait de faire une bonne blague et que personne n'était au courant. Il le savait, il en avait été victime lorsque ses clefs de voitures avaient mystérieusement disparu dans leur Ranch. Elles étaient bizarrement réapparues après qu'il ait été contraint de manger chez eux...

_ Alors… Je vais pas rencontrer Cass, ce soir ?

_ Castiel, il préfère, le corrigea Bobby.

_ Désolé, je n'étais pas au courant, dit-il en regardant Dean. On ne me l'avait pas dit.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de savoir s'il aime ça, ou pas ? lui demanda l'aîné

Toujours, ce petit sourire. Non décidément, il tramait forcément quelque chose.

_ Bobby, on va refaire le plein de bière ?

_ Pas pour moi, merci, intervint Jess.

_ Un coca light ?

_ Parfait, mon amour.

Au bar, il passa commande à Jo.

_ Je te prépare ça tout de suite, laisse moi deux secondes pour finir ça.

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Le repas pour Castiel, j'irai lui livrer après.

_ Alors, il est comment le nouveau venu ? demanda Sam.

_ Très bien, vraiment, lui répondit Bobby. Il a sauvé Baby, t'es au courant.

_ J'en ai entendu parler, oui, sourit le jeune homme.

_ Mais ton frère est un crétin. Il va finir par me le faire fuir. J'espérais d'ailleurs que maintenant que tu es là, il arrêterait avec ses conneries. Mais, si tu te mets à rigoler à ses stupides blagues…

_ Sérieux, Bobby ?!

_ Oui, tu me déçois beaucoup mon garçon !

_ Me dis pas que t'as rien remarqué ?

_ Pourtant c'est évident, repris Jo.

_ Moi, je suis peut-être exilé en Californie, mais j'ai tout de suite compris.

_ Vous commencez vraiment à me saouler, tous les deux.

_ Bobby, Dean ne veut pas faire fuir Castiel, dit Sam.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Il arrête pas de l'emmerder, dès qu'il le voit !

_ Ouais, bon. Il a peut-être la cervelle d'un collégien…, reprit Sam

_ Mais c'est tellement mignon, je trouve, rajouta Jo.

_ Mignon ?!

_ Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, depuis qu'on est là, il quitte pas la porte des yeux ! s'exclama Sam.

_ Ouiiiiiiiii, j'ai remarqué aussi, s'enthousiasma Jo.

Bobby soupira, il ne comprenait rien, et ces idiots ne semblaient pas vouloir lui expliquer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à leur table, et il vit Dean s'approcher.

_ Alors, vous en mettez du temps ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ Ouais, je dois finir ça, d'abord, désolé. Maman est pas encore là, et je dois me débrouiller seule.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas tenir en place, il bougeait d'un pied sur l'autre, regardant Bobby puis le porte, revenant sur le vétérinaire et à nouveau l'entrée. Le vieil homme remarque son manège, associé au sourire amusé de Sam, il commençait à percevoir une possibilité dans son esprit.

_ Enfin… ça craint quand même que Cass soit pas venu… Il était au courant pourtant que Sam venait…

_ Oui Dean, lui répondit Jo, tu saoules tout le monde avec ça, depuis une semaine….

_ Pas du tout… Alors Bobby….

_ Quoi ?

_ Cass ? Il veut pas rencontrer mon frère ?

Bobby jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, qui se mettait la main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire, et Jo, qui lui adressa un petit sourire.

_ Il est d'astreinte, au cas où il y ait une urgence. Il ne pourra pas venir.

_ Oh.

Et la lumière fut. Bobby remarqua enfin, pendant une fraction de seconde, il vit l'air déçu de Dean, aussitôt caché par son masque impassible habituel.

_ Bah, c'est pas plus mal. Il nous cassera pas les pieds comme ça… Bon, ben je vais me rasseoir avec Jess… Elle est super, Sam, t'as beaucoup de chance…

_ Mais… Vous avez remarqué ça quand, vous ? demanda Bobby, une fois le garçon parti.

_ Depuis le début, lui dit Jo.

_ Depuis qu'à chacun de ses coups de fils, j'ai le droit à Cass à toutes les sauces.

_ Oh, c'est adorable, lui dit la jeune fille.

_ Non, c'est super chiant, lui dit Sam. Sérieux, il a plus que ce mot là, à la bouche. Vous attendez quoi pour les mettre ensemble ?

_ Tu crois qu'on fait quoi depuis un mois, lui dit Bobby.

_ Rien. Heureusement que je suis là. Dis moi Jo…

_ hum ?

_ Tu es très débordée, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Oh, euh, ça devrait aller, Maman arrive dans 5 minutes…

_ Non, mais je pense qu'un petit coup de main… Je sais pas… pour ramener son plat à Castiel par exemple…

_ Oh, Sam… Mais tu es machiavélique…, s'exclama Jo

_ Par contre, il va falloir la jouer finement, s'il a l'impression qu'on le pousse dans une direction, vous le connaissez, par contradiction, il ira dans l'autre… Laissez-moi faire, ok ?

_ Attends, j'ai une idée… Laisse moi juste 5 minutes, lui dit Jo, se dépêchant de remplir un grand sac.

_ DEAN ! appela Sam, en lui faisant signe de venir…

_ Ouais ? lui répondit l'aîné d'un air maussade.

_ Jo est débordée comme tu peux voir, ça te gêne pas de lui donner un coup de main ?

_ Non, bien sûr.

_ Cool. Faudrait que tu amènes son repas à Castiel.

_ Quoi ? C'est hors de question, je suis pas au service de cet emmerdeur.

Tu serais plus convainquant si tu ne souriais pas autant Dean, pensa Sam.

_ Rho écoute, sois sympa. Moi je peux pas y aller, je le connais pas…

_ Et Bobby ? Il pourrait pas y aller ?

_ Oh… euh…, réfléchit à toute vitesse Sam.

_ QUOI ? Tu vas quand même pas demander à un vieillard comme moi ? Tu devrais avoir honte, mon garçon. Je pensais que tu avais été mieux élevé que ça, et que tu rendrais service à ton prochain sans chercher à t'esquiver ! Franchement, je…

_ Ça va, ça va. J'y vais. Mais c'est uniquement pour rendre service à Jo. Je veux que ce soit clair.

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr…, le rassura Bobby tapotant de la main l'épaule à Dean.

_ Voilà, son repas, lui dit Jo en tendant un énorme sac marron en carton.

_ Dis-donc, il est lourd, il y a quoi dedans, une vache ?


	7. The Duel

**Bonjour,**

 **Première chose, on débute une nouvelle partie dans l'histoire !  
**

 **Seconde chose, on va avoir le droit à plein de guimauve, recouverte de miel, saupoudrée de pépites de chocolat servi avec de la chantilly. Et pour faire passer le tout, du lemon… Long chapitre, j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.  
**

 **Attention : petit spoil de l'épisode 7 saison 6 de GOT. Rien de fondamentale, mais j'en parle un peu.**

 **Vous êtes prévenu.**

 **Ps : pour ceux qui attendent les résultats du vote pour ma prochaine fic (cf : dernier chapitre d'un pari diablement angélique, si vous voulez voter), faudra attendre un peu, parce que les review déconnent (encore !) du coup tant qu'elles ne seront pas de retour, je pourrais pas dire qu'elle histoire gagne.**

 **Ps² : Pour Cass/Cas. Il s'agit effectivement d'un tweet de Misha qui disait en gros que Cass avait besoin de gérer sa colère. Suite à ça, il y a eu un déluge de réponse comme quoi, il l'avait mal écrit, j'en ai même vu une dire qu'il devait enlever son message et le réécrire correctement. Perso, quand le mec qui joue le personnage depuis, je sais pas quelque chose comme huit ans me dit, c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit, j'ai tendance à croire qu'il est mieux informé que moi. Il a aussi fait un livestream sur facebook, pour expliquer tout ça.**

 **J'espère répondre à toutes les review, je suis vraiment désolé si j'en oublie, mais comme je disais, le site déconne encore.**

 **silvermoon : je suis en mode trop kawai en ce moment, je sais pas pourquoi.**

 **Kesyla : On saura bientôt le fin mot de l'empoisonnement.**

 **chocobi6 : Ça m'a fait bizarre aussi le Cass je t'avoue.**

 **barjy02 : Ah, là oui ça s'est décoincé...**

 **yakusokuyumi : Avouons, nous aussi on les veut ensemble :p**

 **Ellis Ravenwood : J'adore Dean en mode amoureux, pas sur de lui.**

 **Angelyoru : Non, j'ai pas envie d'attendre...**

 **solarienne : C'est clair, j'ai surtout halluciné des tweets qu'il a reçu.**

 **Frightangel : suffit de demander, pas besoin de s'énerver :p**

 **Elryne : J'avais plutot pensé à Jo /le bon, Bobby/la brute (parce qu'il y va quand même) et Sam/ le truand (parce que c'est un filou). Yep, moi aussi j'étais fier de le savoir lol.**

 **pimpiericky : Merci, j'aime bien l'idée de Bobby totalement aveugle à ce qui l'entoure.**

* * *

Sam revint s'asseoir avec Jessica, accompagné de Bobby.

_ Chérie, Dean a dû nous laisser en urgence, il s'excuse.

_ Sam…

_ Oui, mon cœur ?

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

_ Mais rien !

_ Je te connais, tu as ta tête de j'ai fait une bonne blague, et personne le sait!

Bobby rit dans sa barbe. Il était d'accord avec Dean, cette jeune fille était très bien, et si en plus, elle ne se laissait pas avoir par ses entourloupes… On arriverait peut-être définitivement à caser les frères Winchester.

Le sourire du cadet disparut immédiatement, et il redevint sérieux.

_ Je t'assure…

Jessica reposa son verre, croisa les bras, regarda fixement l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il craque, il ne tenait jamais très longtemps…

_ Sam, intervient Bobby. Crache le morceau.

_ Ok… Euh… Je t'ai déjà dit que mon frère arrêtait pas de me saouler avec le nouveau véto…

_ Oui, sourit Jessica.

_ Bon, ben, j'ai euh… décidé de lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

_ Sam…

_ Je lui ai juste offert une opportunité : aller discuter avec lui, sans personne pour le surveiller !

_ Discuter ?

_ Oui, il va lui apporter son repas chez lui.

_ Et tu crois, qu'il va discuter longtemps alors que tu es là, à l'attendre ?

_ Eh bien, euh…

Sam jeta un coup d'œil au vieil homme, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

_ Bobby, pardon de demander ça…, reprit Jessica. Mais, est-ce que tu pourrais nous ramener au Ranch ? Je suis très fatiguée après ce voyage.

_ Déjà ? s'exclama le jeune homme, qui espérait rester un peu plus longtemps.

_ Oui, Sam… Et préviens ton frère… Dis lui bien qu'on est désolé, et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour nous, qu'il profite de sa soirée, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

_ Chérie, tu es la plus merveilleuse des femmes.

_ Je sais, tâche de pas l'oublier surtout, répondit-elle en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.

* * *

Dean se présenta devant la porte du cabinet, il était plongé dans l'obscurité, il semblait n'y avoir personne. Par acquis de conscience, il frappa légèrement. Personne ne répondit. Il recula, fit le tour du bâtiment et monta les escaliers. Il aurait préféré voir le vétérinaire dans son bureau, au moins là, il aurait été obligé de le laisser entrer. Dans son appartement, c'était pas gagné...

Il frappa à la porte, et entendit une voix lui crier d'entrer. Dean tourna la poignée et entra dans l'appartement chichement meublé. La télévision était allumée, il posa le sac sur la petite table devant le canapé.

_ J'arrive Jo, je suis sous la douche !

Dean sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il ferait mieux de se calmer avant que le vétérinaire ne sorte, ou il passerait pour un pervers. Il se retourna en entendant le bruit de la porte qui ouvrait et vit son hôte sortir, armé d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il eut à peine le temps de l'apercevoir avant qu'il ne fasse demi tour. Juste le temps de remarquer, que pour un véto, il était plutôt bien bâti...

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? dit-il en ressortant pied nu, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt, l'eau encore présente sur sa peau, se propageant sur ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau. Il dégageait un sex-appeal qui aurait transformé le plus dur des hétéros.

_ J'apporte le repas.

_ Où est Jo ?

_ Pardon, j'ignorais que vos relations avait pris ce tour là…, dit un Dean en énervé. Je rends juste service…

Castiel, trop gêné pour comprendre l'insinuation, ne releva pas.

_ Je vais y aller, j'te laisse manger tranquille.

_ Euh oui," répondit Castiel en commençant à déballer son repas. "Tu manges avec au bar avec ton frère, c'est ça ?

_ Ouais.

Dean se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

_ Attends ! cria Castiel. Je crois qu'il y a dû avoir un malentendu… Jo a préparé deux repas.

_ Oh. Probablement pour toi et elle, dit-il sans vraiment réfléchir occupé à lire un sms de son frangin lui expliquant qu'il rentrait avec Bobby. Il soupira, cette nouvelle n'améliora pas son humeur..

_ Jo ? Pourquoi ?

_ C'est pas elle que t'attendait ?

_ Si… Mais pas pour manger…

_ Oh, c'est juste pour baiser alors ?!

Castiel resta sans voix une seconde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à ce type ?!

_ QUOI ?!

_ Ben, oui… La serviette, tout ça…

_ Je… Mais… Pas du tout !

_ Ouais, c'est ça.

Dean attrapa la poignée prêt à sortir. Le vétérinaire avait enfin comprit le problème, il était jaloux...

_ Jo ne m'intéresse pas du tout," dit-il pour le rassurer. "Ne crois pas que je marche sur tes plates bandes.

_ Hé ! Jo est comme ma sœur, dit Dean en s'approchant de Castiel. Et si tu lui brises le cœur, je te brise les genoux !

_ Je t'assure, je ne m'intéresse pas à Jo, dit d'un air lasse Castiel.

_ Ouais, bien sûr ! Les seuls mec qui s'intéressent pas à elle sont des saints ! Et même eux, ils renonceraient à leur vertu pour elle.

_ Ou les gays

_ Oui, ou les gays, répéta machinalement Dean. Oh, euh… Tu veux dire que tu… Oh.

_ Oui, ça te pose un problème ?!" décidément, ce type avait tous les défauts, pensa Castiel... sauf sur le physique, ça il approchait de la perfection.

_ Non, pas du tout ! s'empressa de la détromper Dean, visiblement gêné.

Le voyant ainsi, le vétérinaire ne le crut pas vraiment. Il tendit le sac contenant toujours le deuxième repas.

_ Je te laisse le rendre à Jo, si tu veux bien.

_ Pas de soucis.

Dean prit le sac sans pour autant bouger d'un centimètre. Castiel se demanda si le garçon n'était pas juste curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait un gay. Il décida donc de le mettre mal à l'aise pour le faire fuir.

_ Enfin, j'ignorais que tu te considérais comme un saint, Dean Winchester…

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu as bien dit que les hommes qui ne s'intéressait pas à Jo, étaient des saints ?

_ Et tu as bien dit, qu'il y avait aussi les gays…

Castiel leva rapidement le regard vers Dean pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Il vit le cow-boy, avec une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Le regard un peu voilé, le visage grave et tendu. le vétérinaire passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, s'il avait un peu plus confiance en lui, il dirait que le jeune homme lui faisait du rentre dedans. Sans savoir, quoi faire de ses mains, il commença, pour se donner contenance, à déballer son repas. Ce que Dean prit comme une invitation au départ.

_ Bon, ben je vais y aller…

_ Euh, oui les autres doivent t'attendre.

_ Pas vraiment. Sam et Jess sont déjà rentrés… Je pense faire de même.

_ Ok.

Voyant que son invité ne bougeait pas, Castiel fut prit d'une impulsion, et il s'entendit parler avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir.

_ Si ça te tente, tu peux partager mon repas.

_ Volontiers, Cass.

_ Tu veux pas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?

_ Pourquoi ?

Parce que ça me file des frissons dans le dos à chaque fois que je t'entends le dire, pensa-t-il. Mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules, sans répondre.

_ Cass… Moi je trouve que ça te va bien...

Dean s'installa sur le canapé, pas vraiment confiant, il devait le reconnaître. Il déballa son repas, frite et côte de ribs et une bière. Il ne savait pas à qui était destiné ce repas à la base, mais ça correspondait tout à fait à ses goûts. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette de son hôte.

_ SOB ? encore ?!

_ J'adore ce burger, lui répondit-il.

_ T'en as mangé combien cette semaine ?

_ Pas beaucoup, deux ou trois.

_ T'as jamais entendu parler de cholestérol ? alimentation équilibré et tout le reste ? lui demanda Dean.

_ Si, lui répondit-il la bouche pleine. Et j'en ai rien à foutre !

_ Hé le citadin...

_ Tu vas arrêter avec ça !

_ Non, c'est ton truc à toi. T'es vraiment médecin ?

_ Non, je suis véto. Tu devrais le savoir avec tout le pognon que tu refiles au cabinet.

_ Ouais, ben je commence à me demander si tu serais pas un gros arnaqueur…

_ Hé ! j'ai sauvé Baby !

_ Coup de chance !

_ QUOI !

_ Hé sérieusement, c'est quoi cette merde que tu regardes ?" voyant une série débuter et surtout l'attention du vétérinaire capté par la télévision

_ Game of throne ?!

_ Ah, c'est ça le truc dont tout le monde parle ?

_ T'as… t'as jamais regardé ?

_ Nop. Il paraît que c'est surtout des meufs à poil et du sang partout.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule, Winchester ?! C'est pas possible ! Alors écoute elle, c'est Magaery, elle a épousé le roi, enfin deux d'entre eux, et là, elle a dû se convertir à la religion du Grand Moineau.

_ Du quoi ?! Sérieusement, leur religion a un nom de piaf ?

_ Mais non, ça n'a rien avoir. Il s'appelle comme ça parce que…

_ Laisse tomber, c'est qui lui ?

_ Jon Snow.

_ Hum, il a l'air bien…

_ Tiens donc.

_ Bruns aux cheveux ébouriffés, je prends…

_ Vraiment ?

Dean se sentit rougir, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, mais ces caractéristiques correspondaient tout à fait au vétérinaire. Et vu le sourire de Castiel, il en était parfaitement conscient.

_ Donc, euh… il fait quoi ?

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant tout l'épisode, Dean discutant de chaque détail, juste pour énerver le vétérinaire. Il était évident qu'il voulait regarder tranquillement, et il se faisait un joie de l'emmerder pour le plaisir de le voir soupirer et s'énerver…

Castiel pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû l'inviter. Il le savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas regarder sa série préféré avec quelqu'un, il pouvait jamais être tranquille. Pourtant, les remarques de Dean, l'énervaient moins qu'il l'aurait cru au départ. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait des observations pertinentes et souvent très drôles. Il dut se retenir de rire plus d'une fois, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire se plaisir.

A la fin de l'épisode, le repas était avalé et Dean se demanda s'il y avait un deuxième épisode, ça lui donnerait une excuse pour rester. Mais voyant qu'ils annonçait une autre série qui n'intéressait pas Cass, semblait-il, il se résigna à partir.

_ Un café ? lui proposa le vétérinaire.

_ Volontiers…

Dean, ravi de rester un peu plus longtemps, aida son hôte à débarrasser pendant qu'il préparait les boissons.

_ Bah, en tout cas, c'est moins nul que ce que j'avais imaginé, ton game of throne, lui dit-il uniquement pour le plaisir de continuer à discuter avec lui.

_ Les livres sont meilleurs, mais la série se tient, surtout depuis qu'elle se sépare des bouquins.

_ Ouais, faudra que je me mette à regarder un de ces quatre…

_ Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai l'intégrale des saisons, jusqu'à la cinq.

Cool, pensa Dean, il serait donc obligé de le voir pour lui rendre, et il pourrait même en discuter.

_ Bien sûr. Ça me plairait de les voir.

_ Super, je vais les chercher, et on se mate tout de suite le premier." Encore mieux, pensa Dean, sa soirée était pas encore fini. "Je suis allé à la grande ville, et j'en ai profité pour me refaire ma collection de DVD.

_ Pourquoi t'as perdu les tiens ?

_ Oui.

Castiel lança le premier Cd, s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et se concentra sur la série. Il espérait clore le sujet. Rapidement, Dean recommença ses remarques, et le vétérinaire lui en fut reconnaissant. Il lui répondait en l'engueulant, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer. Régulièrement, la cuisse du cow-boy venait heurter la sienne, ce qui le déstabilisait complètement. Bizarrement, cela se produisait toujours lorsqu'il parlait ou expliquait quelque chose, de sorte qu'il balbutiait ou perdait carrément le fil de sa phrase. Il en venait à se demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès, lorsqu'il vit son sourire.

Il était évident que Dean avait noté l'effet que lui faisait ses contacts. Il voulait lui rendre la pareille, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Il avait toujours été nul en drague… et pour tout ce qui suivait aussi. En voulant éviter la cuisse du cow-boy, il glissa et sa main frôla légèrement celle du jeune homme. Et cette fois, la gêne changea de camps. Il vit son invité frissonner et s'écarter rapidement, son visage avait pris quelques teintes de rouge. Il attendit la prochaine remarque de Dean, et caressa de ses doigts, très légèrement sa cuisse qui se tenait toujours proche de la sienne. Il l'entendit alors balbutier, puis carrément perdre le fil de sa phrase. Castiel s'étonna de cette réaction, il ne se connaissait pas un tel pouvoir. Il n'hésita pas à en abuser dès que possible, il n'avait aucun remord, étant donné que le cow-boy faisait la même chose de son côté.

Finalement, vint une heure où il n'était plus raisonnable de mettre un nouvel épisode et Dean ne trouvait plus d'excuse pour prolonger la soirée. Castiel se retrouva donc devant la porte, à lui dire au revoir, la main sur la poignée, sans l'ouvrir, préférant se disputer avec lui. Le cow-boy salua une dernière fois le vétérinaire, et s'approcha de la porte. Ne trouvant plus d'excuse pour le retenir, Castiel fit un pas de côté pour s'éloigner de l'ouverture et heurta un Dean qui s'était déplacé pour le laisser passer également, il leva la tête et fut surpris par le baiser qu'il reçut. Baiser qui n'avait rien de doux, ni de gentil. C'était un baiser sauvage, empli de désir. Castiel en eu le souffle coupé, on ne l'avait jamais embrassé ainsi. Un baiser qui disait, retiens moi, où je te prend, ici et maintenant, contre ce mur. Son choix fut rapide, il n'avait aucune intention de le retenir. Et Dean le sentit. Il plaqua le vétérinaire contre le mur, collant son corps au sien. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il se retenait, trop longtemps qu'il rêvait de mettre ce type dans son lit. L'urgence de son désir était elle qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir jusqu'à la chambre. Il commença par passer, ses mains sous son t-shirt. Caressant sa peau, le contraste entre la douceur de sa peau et la rugosité de ses propres mains le frappa de plein fouet, la différence de leur vie lui semblait un obstacle insurmontable à cet instant. Il s'éloigna légèrement du brun, qui inconscient du doute de Dean, chercha à nouveau sa bouche, se serrant plus intimement au blond, qui poussa un gémissement et répondit avec entrain à son baiser.

Castiel le conduisit à sa chambre, ce qui fut assez délicat étant donné qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à séparer leur bouche plus de quelques secondes. Enfin arrivé, il retira son t-shirt et voulut faire de même avec celui de Dean. Il le saisit à la taille, remonta lentement le vêtement tout en caressant sa peau, burinée par le travail.

_ Tu me rends fou, Cass, dit Dean en le prenant pour le jeter violemment sur le lit étroit.

Le vétérinaire se demanda si c'était vraiment à lui qu'il parlait. Il sentait la bouche du cow-boy parcourir sa peau. Il voulait être sûr du désir que le blond ressentait. Il déboutonna son jean, sentant son élection à travers le pantalon. Il eut du mal à faire descendre la fermeture, mais une fois fait, il réussit d'un seul geste à enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Libérer, l'érection de Dean s'offrit au regard de Castiel qui ne put que constater l'urgence de son désir. Il pouvait deviner du pré-sperme perlé sur son gland. Il se mordit la lèvre, pour contrôler le désir qui montait en lui à cette vision. Il renversa Dean et se positionna sur lui. Il se releva le temps de finir de se déshabiller. Et revint vite s'allonger sur le corps de Dean. Il fut reçu par un grognement, laissant parler son instinct, il remua légèrement son bassin, frottant son sexe à celui de son amant. La réaction du jeune homme fut immédiate, il se cambra et poussa un petit cri.

_ Cass, je te jure, si tu continues comme ça, je réponds plus de rien.

Le souffle court, haletant, Dean était au bord de l'orgasme. Castiel se sentit désirable, puissant et c'était une sensation enivrante. Il prit les mains du cow-boy et les bloqua, de chaque côté de son visage. Collé à lui, il sentit le sexe de Dean hoqueter de désir. D'une audace, qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Castiel osa ce dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

_ T'as envie de moi ?

_ Oui, Cass, souffla son amant.

Pour le féliciter, le vétérinaire bougea à nouveau ses hanches.

_ A quel point ?

_ Au point que je pourrais jouir, du simple frottement de ton sexe sur le mien…

Castiel reprit son mouvement en l'accentuation plus. Dean prit une grande goulée d'air.

_ Tu crois que tu l'as mérité ?

_ Co-comment ça ?

Castiel avait stoppé son mouvement, il sentait Dean, gigoter sous lui.

_ Donne moi envie de bouger…

_ Cass, je… bon sang. J'ai jamais bandé si dur pour quelqu'un.

Castiel reprit le mouvement, lentement.

_ Je… j'ai l'impression d'être un ado… pendant sa première fois… incapable de se retenir…

Castiel avait accéléré le mouvement, montrant son approbation à ses propos.

_ Putain, Cass ! Je te jure je vais jouir. Ahhh. Cass, cass, cass….

Castiel sentit Dean se tendre, et un liquide chaud se répandre sur son ventre, lui même se laissa aller après un dernier mouvement de hanche.

Il s'allongea, se laissant entièrement aller sur le corps de son amant.

_ Putain, Cass !

Castiel sourit, il se sentait bien. Il venait de coucher avec le plus beau mec qu'il ait jamais vu, et il avait réussi à lui faire perdre la tête.

Il sentit le souffle de Dean s'apaiser lentement, il voulut, s'éloigner pour lui laisser plus de place dans ce lit étroit, mais il fut retenu par les bras de son amant qui le maintint serré contre lui. Sans plus résister, Castiel se colla à lui et se laissa aller. Il sentait la main de son amant dans ses cheveux, le caresser. Il était vraiment bien, apaisé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bien être après le sexe.

Il se réveilla, le lit était vide. Il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain, et vit Dean s'approcher entièrement nu. Castiel se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment beau, et qu'il n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec un mec pareil. Il sourit.

_ Me regarde pas comme ça. Je dois aller bosser, et je pourrais jamais si tu me tentes comme ça.

Castiel accueillit le baiser que lui donna Dean, cherchant à le prolonger le plus possible.

_ Je dois vraiment y aller, dit-il en s'éloignant.

_ Vraiment ? demanda le brun en se relevant à moitié, laissant les couvertures dévoiler sa nudité.

_ Vraiment" lui répondit-il, mais son sexe qui se dressait montrait son envie de rester.

_ C'est dommage, dit Castiel, pendant que le cow-boy attrapait son t-shirt, j'avais envie de te sentir en moi…

Dean laissa tomber le vêtement qu'il avait en main et leva la tête rapidement. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il se jeta sur le vétérinaire. Il lui prit la bouche violemment, avec le même désir, que la veille. Il lui écarta les jambes et se faufila, entre ses cuisses.

Castiel accueillit le désir du blond, et y répondit avec la même intensité, toujours émerveillé de l'effet qu'il avait sur son amant. Le cow-boy attrapa les cheveux de son amant, les tira en arrière et se précipita sur cou. Il descendit, jusqu'à l'intersection avec son épaule. Il y planta les dents, et entendit son partenaire pousser un petit cri. Dean saisit la peau, fine et sensible à cet endroit, il l'aspira entre ses dents et commença à la titiller. Il entendait toujours Castiel gémir et se tortiller sous lui. Dean se sentait déjà dépassé, bordel il ne se reconnaissait plus, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ça pour personne. Il glissa sa main, sous le dos de cas, écarta ses fesses, et commença à caresser son orifice.

_ Cass, t'as ce qu'il faut ?

_ Quoi ?

_ T'as un préservatif ?

_ Euh, non…

_ Merde, dit Dean en se relevant.

_ Pourquoi t'en a pas toi ?

_ Non.

Castiel se rassit à côté de lui. Il voyait son visage désespéré, et son sexe érigé qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

_ Dean…

_ Ça va... laisse moi, juste 2 minutes je vais me calmer…

Castiel prit une décision inédite, il allongea Dean à nouveau. Le blond s'attendait à ce qu'il s'allonge sur lui, pour la même séance qu'hier, ce qui ne serait pas pour lui déplaire.

Il sentit alors quelque de mouillé et de chaud se refermer sur son sexe. Il poussa un gémissement et se tendit.

_ Caaaass… te sens… pas obligé de…

Dean avait du mal à trouver ses mots, à rassembler ses idées. Il sentit la bouche de son amant, s'éloigner de son sexe. Il sentait toujours son souffle sur son sexe.

_ Je t'ai dit que je te voulais en moi, non.

Et les lèvres de Castiel furent à nouveau sur lui, jouant avec sa langue, aspirant et s'aidant de sa main pour prodiguer le plus de plaisir possible. Le vétérinaire ne quittait pas des yeux son amant, sensible à chacune de ses réactions. Il n'avait jamais pratiqué cet acte, mais cela ne lui semblait ni vulgaire, ni dégoûtant. Au contraire, il adorait cela, le spectacle de Dean au bord de l'orgasme était ce qu'il avait vu de plus bandant dans sa vie.

_ Je… vais pas… tenir. Tu… t'es trop bon.

Le vétérinaire accéléra son mouvement, il sentait son propre pénis se rappeler douloureusement à lui. Il le saisit, et lui qui ne se serait jamais cru possible d'une telle chose, se caressa avec avidité.

_ Putain, Cass…

Dean ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il faisait, mais loin de lui déplaire, cela semblait au contraire augmenter son désir. Le brun sentit les mains de son amant dans ses cheveux l'éloignant de force, alors que l'orgasme les prenait tous deux.


	8. Pour une poignée de dollars

**Bonjour,**

 **Chapitre plus long que prévu, mais mes mains ne s'arrêtaient plus.**

 **Ensuite, ma prochaine fic sera Dean for Presidence. Je travaille un peu dessus pendant que je fini le Ranch, et je vous sors ça.**

 **silvermoon : c'est réciproque ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'écris, sinon ? C'est uniquement pour ne pas être la seule à souffrir. Bonne semaine aussi !**

 **barjy02 : J'ai pas voulu faire trop durer leur mise en couple, sinon je serais retombée dans la même mécanique que le pari.**

 **Angelyoru : Tiens une boite de mouchoir pour ton nez, économise les, t'en aura besoin lol**

 **Elryne : Faudra patienter un peu pour euh... la totale.**

 **Frightangel : Castiel en petit ange pervers, j'adore.**

 **Ju : Suffit de demander !**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Ouais, j'avais pas envie de les faire trop tourner en rond.**

 **pimpiericky : Avec leur caractère, je dirais que la sauce va bien prendre.**

 **yakusokuyumi : N'oublions pas de féliciter Jess aussi.**

 **chocobi6 : je suis a fond dans le lemon en ce moment.**

* * *

Castiel se réveilla ce matin là avec un sourire aux lèvres. Dean avait dû partir peu après leur seconde séance. Il l'avait quitté à regret, c'était visible. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter, mais s'étaient quand mis d'accord pour garder le secret sur leur relation. Après un dernier baiser passionné, il l'avait laissé sans se retourner. Fatigué de sa nuit, le vétérinaire s'était rendormi serrant l'oreiller imprégné de l'odeur de son amant.

Il entendit frapper à sa porte, il espéra que Dean était revenu, même s'il savait que c'était impossible. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son jean et son t-shirt de la veille et d'aller ouvrir.

_ Crowley ?

_ Shérif. A trop fréquenter Bobby, tu prends de mauvaises habitudes.

_ Qu'est ce que je peux pour toi, de si bonne heure ?

_ Il est plus de onze heure du mat… La nuit a été dure ? demanda avec un sourire le policier.

_ Euh… non. Normal quoi…

_ Ah, oui, bien sûr. Je peux entrer ?

_ Je t'en pris.

Fergus pénétra dans l'appartement, toujours avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_ Alors ? demanda le vétérinaire

_ T'as un petit quelque chose, là, à la base du cou…

Castiel posa sa main sur l'endroit indiqué et fonça dans la salle de bain, où il vit un joli suçon. Dean ne l'avait pas loupé, il avait une belle marque noire et difficilement dissimulable. Il ressentit la même excitation de la veille, à l'idée d'avoir une preuve de ses actions de la nuit. Il respira, tâchant de se calmer et retourna voir le shérif qui s'était installé dans le canapé.

_ Ce n'est rien, juste une piqûre de moustique.

_ De moustique, bien sûr…

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Crowley ?" dit Castiel en prenant une chaise et s'asseyant en face de lui.

_ Droit au but, j'aime ça ! Parler du taureau de Winchester.

_ Baby ?

_ Oh, tu l'appelles par son petit nom, c'est mignon…

Castiel soupira, ce type avait le don de taper sur le système.

_ Oui, donc. J'aimerai ton avis d'expert, poursuivit le shérif.

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est bien toi, qui l'a soigné, diagnostiqué et sauvé.

_ Euh oui, mais…

_ Tu as aussi informé Bobby, qui a pu ainsi sauvé les deux veaux de Bella.

_ Pas du tout, ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi…

_ C'est pourtant ce que Singer m'a dit.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, je suis passé le voir avant de venir… Priorité à l'ancienneté, tu comprends ?

_ Euh, oui…

_ Bon, alors j'ai enfin reçu les résultats de l'analyse grâce aux prélèvements de sang que vous avez fait, tous deux sur les animaux," dit Crowley en sortant un petit calepin et un stylo.

_ Et ?

_ Marijuana. C'est bien ce que tu avais dit, non ?

_ Oui, ça me semblait concorder avec les symptômes.

_ Tu connais parce que …

_ J'ai déjà vu des animaux qui avaient eu le même problème à New-York.

_ Très bien, très bien… Alors dis moi, d'après ce que m'a rapporté Winchester… Mais il a pu se tromper, ce type était hystérique quand il est venu me voir pour porter plainte.

_ Dean… hystérique ? repris Castiel, visiblement étonné tant ce terme ne lui correspondait pas.

_ Bon, en tout cas très énervé...

_ Oui, ça me semble plus normal.

_ Bref, j'avais beau lui expliquer que je ne pouvais rien faire sans preuve, il m'écoutait pas.

_ Mais tu as les prises de sang.

_ Exact. Donc maintenant je vais pouvoir mettre en route la machine. Alors, quelle dose lui a-t-on donné ?

_ Je sais pas trop, c'est difficile à dire…

_ Juste entre nous, j'ai besoin d'une base sur laquelle travailler…

_ Une sacré quantité vu l'animal, pour qu'il y ait de tel effet…

_ Oui ?

_ Ben, chez les chats, en général, une petite boulette suffit, donc pour un animal qui fait plus de vingt fois son poids…

_ Je vois… Et vers quelle heure on lui a administré ?

_ Là aussi c'est délicat… Ça dépend avec quoi on lui a donné, et avec le système digestif assez particulier des ruminants… Et les effets sont généralement plus intense et dure plus longtemps, par la voie alimentaire…

_ Bon, bon, d'accord… Approximativement…

_ Je sais pas, entre minuit et quatre heures du matin… Mais je suis vraiment…

_ Oui, oui, oui. Je mets ça entre guillemet.

_ Et pour les veaux ?

_ Au vu de ce que m'a dit Bobby… Mais là c'est encore plus dure à déterminer…

Crowley leva la tête et soupira.

_ Je dirais plutôt avant une heure du matin…

_ Ça ne m'aide pas… Tu penses qu'il est possible d'avoir empoisonné le taureau de Dean avant les veaux.

_ Je sais pas, je peux pas être sûr…

_ A ton avis ?

_ C'est théoriquement possible, il aurait donné un gros morceau à Baby, puis les restes aux veaux. Mais…

_ Il est plus logique qu'il est d'abord testé sur les veaux, plus faible et facile d'accès et ensuite s'attaquer au taureau qui serait sa vraie cible…

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était plutôt d'accord avec l'hypothèse du policier.

_ T'as un suspect ?

Crowley se leva sans répondre.

_ Je vais te laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail…" devant la porte, le shérif se retourna. "Oh, et fais bien attention aux moustiques, pense à bien te protéger !"

Castiel fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il était impossible qu'il soit au courant de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Ils avaient bien vérifié avant que Dean ne sorte, que la rue était vide… Le vétérinaire haussa les épaules, c'était probablement une juste une stupide plaisanterie.

* * *

Dean surveillait avec son troupeau. Avec ses employés, il déplaçait ses longhorns de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Il était plus de midi, le soleil tapait fort en ce début de mois de Juin. Il leva son chapeau et essuya la transpiration qui perlait à son front. Il annonça une pause pour déjeuner. Il était encore tôt, mais avec les touristes qui l'accompagnait il devait ménager son monde. Il avait deux fois plus de travail, à cause d'eux. Il devait surveiller ses employés qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de déconner et ces citadins qui se prenaient pour des cow-boys. Et pour couronner le tout, dans le groupe il y avait une adolescente qui se prenait pour une starlette de cinéma et qui s'amusait à lui faire du charme. S'il pouvait, il arrêterait ces trucs avec ces étrangers, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de cracher sur cet argent.

Il descendit de cheval, alla vérifier l'état de ses clients qui semblaient épuisé mais ravi. Il s'inquiéta ensuite de ses bêtes, vérifia qu'aucune ne s'était égarée ou blessé. Garth se chargeait de la nourriture et des touristes. Autant, ce gamin avait vraiment du mal avec la vie du ranch, autant dès qu'il s'agissait de s'occuper des clients, il excellait.

Il alla lui même chercher à manger dans sa selle avant de laisser son cheval paître et se désaltérer. Ce n'est qu'une fois seul, assis devant son sandwich qu'il put repenser à cette nuit. S'il n'avait pas été obligé de déplacer son bétail, il n'aurait jamais quitté le lit de Cass. Il avait déjà eu des aventures, mais il y avait quelque chose chez ce type… Il avait passé une de ses meilleurs nuits, et ils n'avaient même pas pu aller jusqu'au bout... Il devait remédier à ce problème et très vite, ou il y laisserait sa santé mentale. Il devait se procurer des préservatifs et sans que ça se sache…

* * *

Le soir même, Dean, assis à table devant un bon repas avec ses clients qui ne demandaient pas mieux que d'aller dormir, et Sam accompagné de Jess, eut une idée.

Il alla discuter avec son frère, pendant que celui-ci faisait la vaisselle.

_ Besoin d'un coup de main, Sam ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Mais…

_ Tu ne proposerais pas ton aide pour la vaisselle si tu ne voulais pas quelque chose

_ Tu… euh… J'aurais besoin que tu me dépannes… T'as des préservatifs ?

Sam faillit faire tomber le plat plein de savons qu'il tenait dans ses mains…

_ Quoi ?

_ T'as très bien compris, m'oblige pas à répéter…

_ J'ai l'impression que ta soirée d'hier, a dû plutôt bien se terminer…

_ Ça n'a rien avoir !

Le cadet sourit devant le visage visiblement gêné de son frère, lui qui n'avait jamais ménagé les détails avec ses anciennes conquêtes, semblait bien discret cette fois-ci.

_ Désolé, j'en ai pas.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Oui, moi et Jess, on a fait les tests, on est clean, et elle prend la pilule. Donc plus besoin.

_ Merde, putain… tu veux pas aller m'en acheter ? dit-il d'un ton suppliant

_ QUOI ?! s'exclama Sam, le plat glissant encore une fois de ses mains.

_ Je peux pas aller demander ça à Rufus enfin ! Toi, ça va t'as une copine !

_ Mais non, enfin ! J'irai pas lui en acheter. C'est limite de l'inceste…

_ T'exagère pas un peu ? demanda Dean désespéré.

_ Non.

_ Ok, j'ai une idée. T'as qu'à aller à la grande ville, t'en as pas pour longtemps.

_ Et pourquoi t'y vas pas toi ?

_ J'ai pas le temps, je peux pas m'absenter.

_ Mais moi non plus !

_ Oh, allez je sais que tu voulais y aller avec Jess, vas-y demain !

_ Non je t'assure Dean, je peux pas. On a un absent pour faire les promenades à cheval, c'est moi qui le remplace toute la semaine.

_ Putain, mais je tiendrais jamais !

_ Et Ca… et ton partenaire, ne peut pas en acheter ? demanda Sam en feignant l'innocence

_ Non, il bosse de jour cette semaine…

_ Je croyais que Bobby travaillait aujourd'hui…

_ Seulement ce matin, Cass le remplace cet après-midi…

Sam sourit.

_ Merde, reprit Dean. Garde ça pour toi, on a pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant…

_ Pas de soucis… Mais… Attends, viens avec moi, j'ai une idée…

Le cadet reposa son plat qu'il n'avait pas fini de laver, se sécha les mains avec un chiffon tout en se dirigeant vers le salon, suivit d'un Dean plein d'espoir. Il y retrouva Jess devant un café qui l'attendait.

_ Chérie, t'as rien prévu pour demain hein ?

_ Tu rigoles Sam ? cria son frère.

_ Si tu préfères attendre…

_ Bordel.

Jessica regarda les deux frères, l'aîné visiblement gêné, en retrait et Sam avec son sourire, j'ai une bonne blague à faire.

_ Je pensais assister à tes cours de cheval…

_ Ha… parce qu'on aurait besoin que tu fasses quelques courses pour nous.

_ Je peux aller au village, j'en aurais pas pour trop longtemps…

_ En fait, on préférerait que tu ailles à la grande ville d'à côté…. T'en as pour une bonne matinée, pas plus.

_ Oh, c'est quelques choses que vous pouvez pas trouver ici ?

_ Si… mais euh… on peut pas les acheter là…

_ Sam, si tu me disais de quoi tu as besoin.

_ De préservatifs… Pas pour moi, hein…

Dean avait viré rouge tomate et Jessica n'eut aucun mal à deviner à qui ils étaient destinés.

_ Je peux faire ça…

_ Super ! s'exclama Sam.

_ Mais ça va coûter cher, dit-elle en regardant l'aîné.

_ Ok, tu veux quoi ? répondit celui-ci.

_ Je veux partager la chambre de Sam.

_ Non, c'est hors de question.

_ Dans ce cas, tu devras trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour tes achats, dit Jessica en buvant une petite gorgée de café.

Dean regarda son frère, pour qu'il parle à sa femme, mais il vit juste une immense touffe de cheveux sous laquelle on devinait un Sam, tête baissée et tout rouge.

_ Sérieux, mec ?

_ Tu sais, Dean... Moi et Jess, on est en couple depuis un moment et…

_ Je veux rien savoir ! Je te ferais dire que ta chambre est à côté de la mienne !

_ On fera pas de bruit ? tenta Sam.

_ Non… Mais la chambre de Jess est un peu plus éloigné… vous pouvez vous partager celle-là. Ça vous va comme ça ?

_ Super ! s'écria la jeune femme sans laisser à son amant le temps de répondre. Chéri, va déplacer tes affaires, tu veux ?

_ Tout de suite ? demanda-t-il

_ Oui, Sam. Maintenant.

Une fois sorti, Jessica se rapprocha de Dean.

_ Tu as des demandes… euh… spécifiques.

_ Hm… euh non, rien d'extraordinaire… Ah si, si tu peux prendre un paquet normal, et euh… un autre taille XL…

_ Wahou, vraiment Dean ? Et je peux demander pour qui, il est ?... Je plaisante, je plaisante", s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

* * *

Dean alla se coucher, exténué de sa journée. Il avait prit une douche rapide pour se rafraîchir juste avant de coucher. Il s'allongea et prit son téléphone. Il voulait appeler Cass, mais il ignorait s'il serait bien reçu. Ils avaient couché ensemble, mais pas vraiment eu le temps de définir ce que serait leur relation. Si ça se trouve, le vétérinaire n'était intéressé que par une liaison purement sexuelle… Et cette idée, lui déplut au plus haut point. Il avait adoré s'envoyer en l'air avec lui, mais il aimait tout autant l'emmerder… enfin discuter avec lui… Son téléphone toujours en main, il n'arrivait pas à se décider à l'appeler. Il opta donc pour un sms. Un bon compromis, il était certain de ne pas le gêner comme ça… En plus, ça lui permettait de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui écrire.

 _Hey, le citadin ! Tu fais quoi de beau ? Grosse journée ? Moi, j'ai dû bouger le bétail avec des touristes. Dean_

Il se sentait ridicule, il avait réécrit trois fois le message et le trouvait toujours aussi nul. Il l'envoya en désespoir de cause, parce qu'il voulait vraiment de ses nouvelles. Ce à quoi il n'avait pas pensé, lorsqu'il avait opté pour le message, c'est qu'il n'était pas certains que Cass réponde tout de suite. Les minutes s'allongeaient, sans réponse. Trente minutes plus tard, une soixantaine de roulade dans son lit et autant de coup d'œil à son téléphone, le cow-boy en était venu à conclure que le vétérinaire ne répondrait pas. Ça ne l'intéressait pas… Il commençait même à douter qu'il veuille continuer leur liaison.

Lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de son portable, il se précipita dessus, vérifia le contact, et répondit avec le sourire.

_ Allo ?

_ Dean…

La voix rauque de son amant le fit frissonner, il vit les images de la veille défiler sous ses paupières.

_ Cass… ça va ?

_ Oui… euh, je te dérange pas ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non.

_ Désolé de pas avoir répondu à ton message avant. J'étais au cabinet avec Bobby…

_ Beaucoup de boulot ?

_ Non, mais je l'oblige à faire ses papiers tous les premiers lundi du mois à partir de maintenant.

Dean éclata de rire.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il est ravi, ajouta-t-il.

_ Ouais, mais c'est nécessaire, sinon ça s'accumule…

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, le cow-boy avait l'envie urgente de le voir, et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour parvenir à se calmer.

_ Et toi Dean, tu as eu une dure journée apparemment ?

_ Ouais… Je t'avoue que j'ai mangé, je me suis douché et couché aussitôt.

_ Parce que tu es dans ton lit, là ?

Dean sentit un frisson lui parcourir les reins, il avait perçu la tension dans la voix de son amant.

_ Oui, Cass, murmura-t-il volontairement.

Il entendit son interlocuteur bouger au bout de la ligne, il entendait sa respiration devenir plus forte au bout du fil.

_ Tu… Comment dors-tu Dean ?

_ Que veux-tu dire ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait très bien compris.

Il perçut le souffle du jeune homme dans le combiné, et cela provoqua une nouvel décharge dans son bas ventre.

_ Tu portes un pyjama ?

Le blond aspira bruyamment avant de répondre.

_ Non, juste un boxer…

_ Dean…, dit son interlocuteur d'un ton suppliant.

_ Oui, Cass…

_ Je…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Toi, Dean. J'ai envie de toi.

Le cow-boy serra la mâchoire, laissant la vague de désir qui l'avait saisie le traverser. Il n'avait rien oublier de leur séance d'hier.

_ A quel point, Cass ?

_ Au point que je pourrais jouir juste en entendant ta voix…

Lui, non plus n'avait pas oublié…

_ Tu crois que tu l'as mérité ? lui demanda le cow-boy.

Il entendit le souffle de son amant s'accélérer, lui même sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

_ Dean…

_ Oui…

_ T'as envie de moi ?

_ Bien sûr…

_ Ton boxer, te gène ?

_ Et pas qu'un peu…

_ Enlève le.

Dean s'exécuta, il ne chercha même à discuter devant cette voix autoritaire et incroyable sexy. Il avait voulu prendre l'ascendant sur Cass, mais il s'est vite retrouvé à nouveau en position de demande face à lui. Ce type avait un érotisme qui frisait l'insoutenable.

_ C'est fait, Dean ?

_ Oui…

_ Tu n'as pas ta main sur ton sexe, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Cass…

_ Lâche le immédiatement.

Le cow boy obéit poussant un gémissement de frustration.

_ Bien, lui dit son amant. Maintenant, dis moi, si tu étais là, avec moi… Tu ferais quoi ?

_ Cass…

_ Tu sais ce que je ferais moi ?

_ Dis moi…

_ Tu veux savoir…

_ Oui…

_ Demande le moi alors…

_ Cass… Tu... dis moi ce que tu as envie de me faire….

Le blond entendit son amant bouger et reconnut distinctement, le bruit d'un fermeture éclair. Son sexe tressaillit, il ressentit le besoin violent de se toucher…

_ Dean… Mets toi sur le côté, parce que c'est ce que je te ferais si j'étais avec toi…

Obéissant, il s'installa comme demandé…

_ Cass…

_ Bien… Je m'allonge derrière toi, mais sans te toucher, juste suffisamment près pour que tu sentes mon sexe dans ton dos. Tu le sens Dean ?

_ Aah.

_ Je pose ma main sur ton genou, et du bout des doigts je remonte lentement. Je dessine le contour de tes fesses, et remonte le long de ta colonne vertébrale. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, alors je caresse tes cheveux et pose mes lèvres sur ton cou, juste derrière ton oreille. Tu aimes, ça ?

_ Oui, Cass.

_ Alors je continue ?

_ J't'en prie, oui.

_ Je fais descendre mes lèvres sur ta peau, te prend dans mes bras et me colle plus fortement à toi.

_ Hummm

_ Je commence... à bouger mes hanches... contre tes fesses…

_ Cass…

Le cow-boy devinait que le vétérinaire avait commencé à se procurer du plaisir. Lui-même serrait de toutes ses forces les draps pour s'empêcher de se toucher.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Dean ?

_ S'il te plait…

_ Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ?

_ Oui…

_ Tu veux que je te touche ?

_ Oui…

_ D'accord, Dean… Alors prend toi en main, fermement, mais ne bouge pas surtout…

_ Cass…

_ Lentement, très lentement, tu peux commencer à te caresser.

A nouveau, le cow-boy obéit, il tâchait d'y aller doucement, mais son désir était tel qu'il ne pouvait pas se retenir d'accélérer.

_ DEAN ! dit le vétérinaire d'un ton réprobateur.

_ Cass…

_ Tu vas trop vite… Je l'entends à ta respiration.

_ Putain... je... peux pas... aller plus doucement…

_ Dean…

_ Non, je te jure… Trop envie de toi…

_ Tu vas bientôt jouir ?

_ Oui, Cass

Le cow-boy entendait le souffle saccadé de son interlocuteur, il entendait également les caresses qu'il se procurait, en même temps que lui, et bon sang il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi bandant.

_ Dean… Moi aussi… Je...Aaaaaaaaa.

Le blond eut juste le temps de mettre main devant son gland, avant de se laisser aller lui-aussi.

_ Cass… putain, t'es le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu…

Il entendit le jeune homme lâcher un petit rire amer…

_ Si tu savais Dean…

_ Cass ?

_ Rien… J'ai adoré, t'as vraiment une voix de téléphone rose, tu sais ?

_ Et c'est toi qui dit ça !

Un léger silence s'installa, Dean sentait la fatigue l'envahir, mais il n'avait pas envie de le laisser.

_ Eh, Cass.

_ Hum…

_ Demain soir je vais au RoadHouse, avec Sam et Jess. Ça te tente ?...

_ Volontiers, Dean.

_ Cool…

_ Cool…

_ Oh, euh Cass… Il est possible que j'ai lâché le morceau pour nous deux avec Sam… Désolé.

_ … T'excuse pas.

_ Ouais mais on avait dit qu'on en parlerait pas, et moi je tiens même pas une journée…

_ Dean, il y a pas de problème. Je t'assure.

_ Ok.

_ Bonne nuit, Dean…

_ Bonne nuit, Cass…

_ Dean…

_ Hum ?

_ Merci.

Le cow-boy n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi, que son amant avait déjà raccroché.


	9. Desperado

**Bonjour,**

 **J'ai dû m'arrêter là, sinon le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long. Mes mains font n'importe quoi j'vous dis. J'avais prévu de faire que trois chapitres par partie, ben il y en aura plus, du coup.  
**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Merci, j'avoue que je me suis lâchée.**

 **Angelyoru : Réponse au prochain épisode. Je sais ménager mes effets.**

 **lewisia toledo : Merci beaucoup, on a encore un peu de chemin à faire. (bon sang pas moyen d'écrire ton pseudo, à chaque fois que je sauvegardais, il disparaissait. J'ai dû enlever le point, désolé)  
**

 **silvermoon : J'ai beaucoup de temps libre, du coup, voilà. En tout cas, sur ce chapitre tu pourras pas me reprocher de t'empêcher dormir.**

 **yakusokuyumi : Ouais, niveau physique, ils sont au top... Faudrait s'occuper du côté sentimental...**

 **pimpiericky : Ah... Le passé de Castiel... Chut...**

* * *

Dean pénétra dans le bar d'Ellen, accompagné de Sam et Jess. Ils s'assirent à une table, et furent aussitôt rejoint par Jo, qui vint prendre leur commande.

_ On va attendre un peu avant de commander, s'empressa de dire le cow-boy.

Sam échangea un sourire complice avec la serveuse.

_ On prendra juste trois bières, s'il te plait, lui dit-il

_ Je vous ramène ça tout de suite…

_ Jo, l'interpella Dean. Bobby est pas là ?

Comment demander des nouvelles de Cass, sans le faire, pensa Sam.

_ Non, il a eu un soucis avec Castiel au cabinet.

_ Oh… Rien de grave ?

_ Je sais pas trop… Mais je sais qu'il veut te parler Sam.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci surpris.

_ T'es bien avocat, non ?

_ Pas encore, non…

_ Oh le modeste ! s'exclama Jess. C'est juste le meilleur élève de la promo.

_ Ça fait pas de moi un avocat !

_ Non, mais tu es meilleur que beaucoup d'entre eux, renchérit le jeune femme.

_ Oh, vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux… s'émerveilla Jo.

_ Ouais, bon… Il se passe quoi au cabinet ?

_ J'en sais rien, je te dis ! s'énerva la serveuse. Tiens, Rufus arrive, demande lui.

Elle fit signe au vieil homme de venir.

_ SAM ! J'espérais te voir à ton arrivé mais on m'a dit que t'étais déjà parti !

Le cadet se leva et serra dans son bras l'épicier.

_ Désolé, avec le voyage, tout ça… Je te présente, Jessica.

_ Ouah, mais t'es encore plus joli, que ce que Bobby m'a dit.

_ Euh… merci, rougit celle-ci. Ravi de te connaître.

_ Rufus, intervint Dean, qu'est ce qui se passe au cabinet ?

_ Hein ?

_ Bobby a eu un soucis, l'informa Jo. T'es pas au courant ?

_ Non… Ça doit être grave, sinon il serait venu se plaindre à moi ce vieux ronchon…

_ On devrait peut-être aller voir, proposa Dean

_ Je sais juste qu'il veut parler à Sam, dit Jo

_ Peut-être que Castiel s'en va, suggéra Rufus.

_ QUOI ?! cria le cow-boy.

_ Ben, oui. Et c'est pour ça qu'il veut te parler Sam… pour faire les papiers de licenciement.

_ On va pas sauter aux conclusions, s'empressa d'ajouter le cadet, inquiet devant la réaction de son frère.

Dean s'était refermé sur lui même, il avait le visage tendu, et sa jambe remuait vivement sous la table.

_ Oui, rajouta Jess. C'est un peu prématuré de dire ça…

Le cow-boy se leva de table et sortit.

_ Rufus, t'es un crétin, lui dit Jo.

* * *

Il y avait de la lumière dans le cabinet, et Dean ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque. Cass était assis au bureau, le nez plongé dans des papiers. Il releva la tête en l'entendant.

_ Dean, lui sourit-il. On devait pas se retrouver au bar ?" il regarda l'heure à son poignée. "Merde, désolé, je pensais pas qu'il était si tard…"

_ Alors, tu t'en va ?

_ Laisse moi ranger ça d'abord, tu veux ?

_ C'est trop dur, c'est ça ? Tu savais pourtant à quoi tu t'engageais en venant ici, non ? Alors, quoi à la moindre difficulté, on fout le camps ? Ah, il est beau le vétérinaire…

_ Bon sang, gamin ! C'est toi qui crie comme ça ? Je t'entends à l'autre bout du cabinet, dit Bobby qui venait de sortir de la salle d'examen.

_ Dean, je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? demanda Castiel, visiblement perplexe.

Le cow-boy sentit sa colère retomber devant l'attitude normale des deux hommes.

_ Euh… J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un problème au cabinet…

_ Exact, dit Bobby. Sam est là ? On peut peut-être aller lui parler tout de suite, Castiel ?

_ On pourrait peut-être attendre demain matin, proposa celui-ci. On va pas le gêner pendant…

_ Mais non, qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Il sera ravi, n'est-ce pas Dean ?

_ Ravi de quoi ? demanda le cow-boy qui ne comprenait plus rien.

_ De nous donner des conseils juridiques. Il pourrait même rédiger les documents… Ça nous ferait de sacrées économies...

_ C'est sûr…, acquiesça son employé. Mais ça peut attendre demain…

_ Je vais lui en parler quand même, si ça le gêne, il me le dira…

Castiel regarda Dean, leva les yeux au ciel de façon théâtral et lui sourit.

_ Bon, on y va les garçons ?

_ Tu peux avancer Bobby, je ferme tout d'abord, lui dit le brun.

_ Ça ira ? lui demanda le vieil homme la main déjà sur la poignée. Dean, tu viens ?

_ Je… euh… je vais aider Cass. Sam est au bar. Vas-y, on vous rejoint.

Castiel rangeait les papiers du bureau, et maintenant qu'ils étaient seul, Dean ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. En fait, il savait exactement ce qu'il avait envie de faire, mais avec l'excellente visibilité qu'on avait depuis la rue sur le cabinet, ce ne serait pas très discret d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser…

_ Tu peux m'aider à éteindre ? lui demanda le vétérinaire

_ Bien sûr.

Dean alla dans la pièce attenante, il entra, suivit de Cass.

_ Alors, explique moi, demanda le brun.

Le cow-boy reconnut le même ton qu'il avait entendu au téléphone la vieil, une voix impétueuse et autoritaire. Il sentit un nouveau frisson le parcourir l'échine.

_ De quoi, tu parles ? demanda-t-il essayant de gagner du temps.

Castiel s'approcha de lui lentement, instinctivement Dean se colla au mur. Le vétérinaire se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui et posa ses avant bras de chaque côté de son visage.

_ Tu as cru que je partais ?

Le blond hocha la tête sans répondre, il avait la gorge sèche, et fixait les lèvres de son amant. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, mais une main le saisit par les cheveux et le colla au mur.

_ Pourquoi ? le questionna le vétérinaire

_ J'en sais rien… J'ai su qu'il y avait un problème, alors j'ai cru que…

_ Que j'abandonnais, compléta le brun… Dean…

Castiel recula un peu visiblement déçu, d'instinct le cow-boy le prit dans ses bras en se collant à lui.

_ Désolé… Je… D'après Sam, j'ai un problème avec le sentiment d'abandon… Soi disant que c'est lié au fait que notre mère s'est barrée quand on était petit… Des conneries de psychiatre, si tu veux mon avis…

Le vétérinaire recula légèrement pour voir le visage de son amant, visiblement ému. Il alla chercher ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, ce ne fut pas une caresse empreinte de désir. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent étaient doux, lent et tendre. L'un cherchant à apaiser les inquiétudes de son amant, l'autre voulant montrer l'affection qu'il avait, puisqu'il était incapable d'en parler.

De longues secondes plus tard, ils se séparèrent enfin. Ils restèrent encore enlacé un moment, avant que Castiel ne rompe le charme.

_ On ferait mieux d'y aller, les autres nous attendent, dit-il

_ Ouais…

Dean lâcha à regret son amant, et le suivit jusqu'au RoadHouse.

* * *

Ils s'approchèrent de la table avec le reste du petit groupe qui était déjà servi.

_ Vous auriez pu nous attendre ! s'énerva Dean

_ Ben, je pensais pas que tu arriverais aussi vite...dit Sam. Mais bon, murmura-t-il tout bas, ça m'étonne pas vraiment de ta part, toujours su que t'étais un rapide.

Jessica recracha légèrement sa bière, pendant que Rufus et Bobby regardaient leur assiette, faisant semblant de ne pas être là, mais surtout se retenant de rire.

_ Cass, je te présente mon idiot de petite frère, et Jessica, son amie. Même si on ignore tous, ce qu'elle lui trouve !

_ Enchanté, sourit Castiel.

_ De même, dit le cadet. Bobby m'a expliqué rapidement ce qui s'était passé… Je serais heureux de vous aider. Mais faudrait qu'on en discute avant. T'es dispo quand Cass ?

_ Castiel, pas Cass.

Tout le monde regarda surprit Dean, étonné qu'il reprenne Sam à ce sujet.

_ Ben, quoi ! Il y tient, j'y peux rien moi…, expliqua le cow-boy.

Jo arriva à ce moment pour prendre la commande des deux retardataires.

_ Un SOB avec des frites, s'il te plait Jo, demanda le vétérinaire.

_ Encore ? Ça doit faire le quatrième cette semaine ! s'exclama Dean.

_ Faux, le second. J'ai remis les comptes à zéro, lundi, expliqua Castiel.

_ J'hallucine…

_ Alors, intervint Bobby. On peut faire ça quand ?

_ Il faut que je me renseigne un peu avant… Fin de la semaine ?

_ Ça nous laisse le temps de faire le tour des appareils du marché, et d'en choisir un bon, dit Castiel.

_ Mais, ça va être long avant d'en avoir un autre ? demanda Rufus.

_ Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Je comprends rien à ce que vous dite, ça commence à me saouler, s'énerva Dean.

_ Oh… Castiel a pas eu le temps de t'expliquer ? s'enquit malicieusement Jess.

_ Non, lui répondit Dean en la regardant, on était occupé à ranger le cabinet. Alors, Cass ? C'est quoi cette histoire.

_ Le scanner nous a lâché, lui répondit-il

_ Ah, merde. Comment vous allez faire du coup ? Ça coûte une fortune c'est truc là. Me dit pas que tu vas reprendre un crédit, Bobby ? T'es déjà surendetté ! s'inquiéta le cow-boy.

_ Aucune chance qu'on m'accorde un nouveau prêt, répondit le vieillard pourtant tout sourire

_ T'as trouvé une autre solution ?

_ Ouais, un associé ! dit le vétérinaire

_ Comment ça ?

_ T'es lent à la détente petit, se moqua Rufus.

_ En fait, Dean, reprit Bobby. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui va investir dans le cabinet, en échange de parts dans l'affaire…

_ T'as trouvé quelqu'un d'assez con pour mettre de l'argent dans ton business ?!

_ Oh, merci Dean, le con est ravi, lui dit Castiel.

_ C'est toi qui as mis le pognon ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu te rends compte que personne ne rachètera jamais tes parts ? lui demanda le cow-boy.

_ Dean ! s'écria Bobby.

_ Je suis désolé, mais c'est vrai ! Il va se retrouver coincé dans ce bled pour un moment, autant qu'il le sache !

_ J'en suis conscient… Mais je me plais ici, et en plus il y a plein d'activités passionnantes dans le coin, répondit Castiel sans quitter des yeux Dean.

_ Ah ben, ça. Les jeux de boules, il y a rien de tel !" s'exclama Rufus, qui poursuivit sans noter les rires de Sam et Jess. D'ailleurs tu viens quand nous voir jouer Castiel ?

_ Mais arrête d'emmerder le monde avec ça, on s'en fiche ! s'énerva Bobby.

_ Quoi ?! Mais t'as bien entendu ce qu'à dit le p'tit jeune ? Il aime nos activités...

Dean laissant les vieux se disputer entre eux, s'approcha de Castiel.

_ Au fait, tu pourrais passer au Ranch demain ?... Pour le boulot, hein.

_ Oh, oui bien sûr.

_ Il faudrait que tu jettes un coup d'œil aux chevaux, la pleine saison commence et je veux être sûr qu'ils tiennent le coup.

_ Dean ? s'étonna Sam.

_ Quoi ? répondit Dean sans comprendre. J'aimerais aussi que tu vérifies l'état de Baby, Cass… Il s'est bien remis, mais je préfère que tu le vois tant que t'es là.

_ Sam, murmura Jess, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien… C'est juste que c'est la première fois que Dean fait confiance à quelqu'un pour le Ranch, autre que Bobby…

_ C'est bien, non ?

_ Ça dépend à quel point son jugement est vicié par ce qu'il ressent.


	10. Rio bravo

**Bonjour,**

 **On reprend où on s'était arrêté. J'ai peut-être abusé sur le lemon, ce coup-ci...**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Leurs sentiments commencent à apparaître à ce moment là.**

 **Angelyoru : t'as encore tes mouchoirs ?**

 **silvermoon : Non, le commentaire se tenait. Ben j'avais prévu tous mes chapitres à l'avance, mais comme je déborde et j'en rajoute à chaque fois... Donc, je dirai au minimum 2-3 (sachant que je coupe à nouveau ce chapitre)  
**

 **chocobi6 : Oui j'ai vite installé le destiel, parce que justement c'est un aspect que j'ai pas encore beaucoup exploité. Du coup je me lâche.**

 **yakusokuyumi : Sam comme tout le monde, est surpris de la vitesse à laquelle Dean a fait confiance à Cass. Mais ça veut pas dire qu'il est tort.**

 **Barjy02 : Rufus/Bobby : c'est toujours un duo qui fonctionne bien.**

 **pimpiericky : Il faudrait demander à Crowley s'il suspecte Castiel, moi je m'y risquerais pas perso...**

 **Frightangel : Dis donc, on serait pas un petit peu autoritaire ?**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à six heure pile, Castiel attendait devant la propriété qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il s'attendait à ce que Garth soit chargée de cette corvée, mais il fut ravi de reconnaître la silhouette de Dean sur son cheval.

Il passa la grille et se mit en route, au pas, à côté du cow-boy. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre laissant la fraîcheur de cet journée d'été entrer dans la voiture.

_ Ça va, Dean ? Tu n'as pas envoyé Garth ce coup-ci ?

_ Non, il est pris la journée ainsi que la nuit avec les touristes…

_ Tu ne t'occupes pas d'eux ?

_ Pas si je peux l'éviter !

_ Je pensais que tu aimais ça…

_ Pas du tout, je déteste les citadins. Mais je peux pas me passer de l'argent qu'il dépense ici.

_ A ce point là ?

_ Cette année, ça représentera un quart de mon chiffre d'affaire...

_ Ah oui, quand même…

_ Ouais, sans cet argent j'aurais pas survécu...

_ Mince… Moi qui pensais me taper le mec le plus riche de la région…

Dean jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son amant pour savoir dans quel mesure, il plaisantait. Il croisa le regard de Cass qui se retenait visiblement de rire.

_ Tu sors déjà avec le plus sexy, tu peux pas tout avoir…

_ Hum… Je suis bien obligé de reconnaître que c'est vrai…

_ Ah…

Devant le sourire ravi du cow-boy, le vétérinaire ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

_ Le plus emmerdeur aussi.

_ Merci, j'en suis très fier, c'est beaucoup de travail, tu sais. Être sexy, c'est tellement plus simple, j'ai juste à... à être moi, tu vois…

Castiel ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps, et dut prendre appui sur son volant pour arriver à conduire. Et Dean pensa pendant un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un son auquel il pourrait facilement s'habituer. Lorsque, enfin le vétérinaire se calma, ils étaient presque arrivés devant la demeure familiale.

_ On va aller derrière la maison, les écuries sont un peu plus loin…

_ Je te suis.

Le trajet ne fut pas long. Il se gara le long d'un immense immeuble, tout en longueur.

_ On a que quelques chevaux ici, ceux dont on se sert pour nous-même et pour les touristes. Mais la majorité est dans un pré, plus loin.

_ Et c'est cela auxquels je dois jeter un coup d'œil, dit le vétérinaire en désignant le bâtiment.

_ Ouais, et après on ira voir Baby. Je l'ai mis pas loin, au lieu de le monter comme les autres… Après ce qui s'est passé je préfère l'avoir près de moi, où je peux le surveiller.

Castiel suivit Dean dans les écuries. Il vit une quinzaine de chevaux alignés dans les box. Les installations étaient propres et en parfaites états.

_ Ouais, pas beaucoup de chevaux, ici…, dit-il d'un ton ironique en montrant les lieux. T'es vraiment pauvre dit-donc, ça voit…

_ Pas fini de payer le crédit, pour tout ça. Approche.

Le cow-boy était descendu de sa propre monture et l'attendait dans un angle de la pièce. Le vétérinaire alla le rejoindre et fut saisi par le col avant d'être embrassé à pleine bouche.

_ Je t'avais pas encore dit bonjour, lui dit le blond en s'écartant légèrement de ses lèvres.

_ Bonjour Dean, lui répondit-il en replongeant vers ses lèvres.

_ Bonjour, Castiel.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent rapidement, gêné d'être ainsi surpris.

_ Bonjour, Sam... Jessica… répondit le vétérinaire.

_ Salut, Castiel, dit la jeune femme à son tour.

_ On pourrait peut-être commencer ? suggéra le cadet

* * *

Castiel s'étira. Il avait passé la matinée à s'occuper des chevaux. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire, ils étaient en parfaite santé pour la plus part juste un peu d'arthrose chez les plus âgées, et quelques soucis de dentition chez les plus gourmands, qui raffolaient des sucreries que leur offraient les touristes.

_ Bon, on va voir Baby ? demanda le vétérinaire.

_ Tu veux faire une pause avant ? s'inquiéta Dean. Il est déjà une heure, tu dois avoir faim.

_ C'est bon, t'inquiète. Allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit pré clôturé, où broutait tranquillement l'immense taureau.

_ BABY ! Allez ! Viens mon grand, cria le cow-boy.

_ Il fait encore plus impressionnant comme ça ! La dernière fois, il faisait peine à voir…

Pendant que l'animal s'approchait lentement d'eux, Dean en profita pour retourner voir son frère.

_ Sam, pour le concours... dit-il en s'éloignant.

Castiel passa par dessus la barrière et fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de son patient. Le cadet qui le vit faire, se précipita bousculant son frère au passage. Il s'arrêta net devant la clôture. Il vit le vétérinaire tapoter l'encolure de la bête, tout en parlant lentement à l'animal.

_ Cass ?! s'écria Dean ayant compris ce qu'avait fait le vétérinaire.

_ Quoi ? demanda le brun sans comprendre pourquoi les deux frères avaient le visage pâle.

_ Tu… T'es malade ou quoi ? dit l'aîné en s'empêchant de hurler, pour ne pas énerver le taureau.

_ Tu voulais que je l'ausculte, non ?

_ Oui, oui. Pas de soucis, maintenant viens, ok ?

_ Ouais, laisse moi juste finir. Baby ? regarde moi, tu veux ? prenant la gueule de l'animal dans ses mains.

Le taureau se laissa faire, patiemment. Quand le vétérinaire le relâcha, il secoua sa tête et se mit à brouter sans plus lui prêter d'attention. Lorsque Castiel rejoignit les Winchester, il fut saisit par les vêtements et balancer par dessus la barrière.

_ Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? hurla Dean

_ De quoi ? demanda le brun toujours sans comprendre.

_ T'aurais pu te faire tuer ! continua Sam

_ Par Baby ?!

_ Évidemment ! dirent les deux frères en simultané.

_ Il est doux comme un agneau.

_ C'est un taureau de rodéo, bon sang ! Je te jure que si je rentrais dans ce pré, l'informa Sam, il m'aurait foncer dessus !

_ Ben, moi il m'a rien fait. Déjà quand je m'étais occupé de lui le mois dernier, il avait été très gentil quand je le soignais…

_ Il était drogué ! cria Dean.

_ Oh, alors ça, ça veut rien dire. Il y a des animaux qui sont beaucoup plus méchant sous l'effet des psychotrope.

_ Il est malade ! Complètement malade, dit Sam en s'éloignant à grand pas.

Il rejoignit Jess qui l'attendait dans l'écurie.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle. Je vous ai entendu crier…

_ Oh, trois fois rien, le petit ami de mon frère est entré dans le pré d'un taureau, et il s'en est sorti par miracle.

_ oui, et donc ? dit la jeune fille

_ Ça te choque pas ?

_ Non, il est évident qu'il connait son boulot. Avec les cheveux, il ne s'approchait pas de ceux qui étaient nerveux sans l'aide de Dean.

_ Ben... c'est pas un raison… c'était stupidement dangereux !

_ Sam, tu serais pas un petit jaloux, des fois ?

_ Qu-quoi ? Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Je suis pas là depuis longtemps… Mais j'ai déjà pu remarquer à quel point tu aimais ton frère, et cette région… Je pense que tu envies un peu Castiel de pouvoir, avoir les deux.

_ Noooon… Je suis sincèrement heureux que mon frère est trouvé quelqu'un d'assez taré pour le supporter. Crois moi c'était pas gagné.

_ Sam, dit Jess en riant. J'ai découvert autre chose aussi. Tu sais quoi ?

_ Non.

_ J'ai découvert que tu ne pourrais jamais vivre ailleurs…

_ Le ranch est à Dean, tu sais…

_ Et alors ? T'es avocat, non ?

_ Tu veux dire quoi ? demanda tendu Sam.

_ Ouvre un cabinet dans le coin, je suis sûre que tous ces propriétaires auraient bien besoin de conseil…

_ Tu rigoles ?! C'est pas donné !

_ T'as qu'à prendre un associé, ou UNE associée de préférence...

* * *

_ Je crois que ton frère ne m'aime pas, Dean.

Le ton de Castiel était si pitoyable, que le cow boy prit la main de son amant sans réfléchir, l'emmenant tranquillement jusqu'à la maison.

_ C'est pas ça... Tu nous as fait juste, sacrément peur, tu sais…

_ Je vous envie vraiment tous les deux…

_ Euh… Pourquoi ?

_ Ben… vous êtes très proche ça se voit…

_ Ouais… Ça a pas toujours été le cas… T'as pas de frangin ?

_ Si…

_ Et tu t'entends pas avec lui ?

_ En fait, on… on s'est plus ou moins perdu de vu, il y a quelques années…

_ Et il en pense quoi de ton changement de vie ?

_ Il est pas au courant.

_ Sérieux ?! Tu devrais lui dire… Je suis sûr que ça lui plairait d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Tiens, t'as qu'à l'inviter à venir ! La maison est assez grande pour l'héberger si tu veux…

_ Dean…

_ Enfin, c'est toi qui vois... t'es pas obligé de lui dire pour nous, si tu veux pas. T'auras qu'à lui dire que je suis un ami…

_ Je lui écrirai un mail ce soir…

_ Bien.

_ Je lui dirais que j'ai déménager et changer de boulot…

_ Super…

_ Et que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un…

Le cow-boy s'arrêta, posa ses lèvres Castiel, et poursuivit sa route un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu manges avec moi ?

_ Je dois rentrer au cabinet.

_ J'ai déjà tout préparé…

_ Mais…

_ Me fais pas croire que tu as autres choses de prévu cet après midi ?

_ Non.

_ Bien, tu as activé le renvoie d'appel sur ton portable de toute façon ?

_ Ok, ça va, t'as gagné.

Ils approchaient de la maison, et Castiel était un peu intimidé. Il n'avait jamais vu de demeure de cette taille, Dean avait beau dire qu'il n'était pas riche, il en avait tous les attributs visibles… Ils entrèrent par une porte arrière qui donnait directement sur la cuisine. Immense évidemment, assez pour nourrir Dean et ses hommes supposa Castiel. Elle datait un peu, mais était fonctionnelle et propre.

_ Laisse moi, deux secondes, lui dit le blond.

Le cow-boy sortit un immense sac à dos d'un placard et commença à le remplir avec différentes boîtes et boissons qu'ils sortaient du frigo.

_ Voilà… Tout est prêt, on peut y aller…

_ Dean ?! demanda curieux, le vétérinaire.

_ Euh… j'ai prévu un petit pic-nique…

Castiel sentit son sourire s'agrandir.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ouais, on prend ma voiture, c'est trop loin pour y aller à pied. Tu me suis ?

_ Pas de soucis.

Dean ressortit de la demeure pour se diriger du côté opposé aux écuries.

_ Au départ, j'avais pensé faire une promenade à cheval…

_ Je sais pas monter.

_ Sérieux ?!

Dean le regardait comme s'il lui avait dit, qu'il venait d'une autre planète.

_ Je suis un citadin, tu te souviens ?

_ Ouais, mais il y a des limites quand même… La semaine prochaine, t'es d'astreinte de nuit ?

_ Euh… oui, mais...

_ Bien, tu viendras au ranch tous les jours. On fera de toi un vrai cavalier.

_ Te sens pas obligé.

_ Je t'assure que si. Ici, pas savoir monter, c'est pire que pas savoir tirer. Déjà que tu sais pas utiliser un flingue…

_ Je comprends. Je pensais apprendre de toute façon.

_ Bien, parce que j'ai pas envie que tout le monde se foute de ma gueule parce que mon petit ami sait pas monter.

Castiel se figea sur place.

_ J'veux dire… j'ai dit petit ami, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. En fait je pensais euh, vétérinaire. C'est ça. Carrément la honte pour un véto.

Voyant que l'homme ne bougeait toujours pas, Dean s'approcha de lui posa son front contre le sien.

_ Ça me déplairait pas de t'avoir pour petit ami, tu sais. Mais je veux pas précipiter les choses, tu comprends ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien.

_ Dean… T'as pas à te justifier, tu sais.

Castiel se recula et reprit la marche.

_ Euh… Je veux pas que tu le prennes mal…

Le cow-boy le suivit, pas encore certain que ça bourde soit réparée.

_ Pas du tout.

_ Sûr ?

_ Oui.

Castiel lui sourit. C'est bon, il n'était pas en colère, pensa Dean qui se détendit. Ils étaient pratiquement arrivés à la voiture et il ne voulait pas que cette histoire gâche leur sortie..

_ On va prendre la LandRover. Tu peux m'ouvrir la porte pour que je range le sac, s'il te plaît ?

_ Bien sûr, en tant que petit ami, je serais ravi de t'aider.

Le cow-boy regarda son amant un grand sourire aux lèvres lui ouvrir le passage.

_ Je suis baisé, hein ? demanda-t-il en posant son fardeau.

_ Pas encore, mais ça viendra… Par contre, je garderais encore le secret, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Merci Cass... Et... est-ce que ton petit ami pourrait avoir un baiser en attendant ?

Castiel bloqua le cow-boy contre la portière et prit la bouche de Dean dans un baiser passionné et exigeant. A bout de souffle, il finit par s'éloigner.

_ On... on ferait mieux d'y aller…dit-il avant de s'installer dans l'habitacle.

_ Où on va ?

_ Je ne répondrai à aucune question.

Le trajet fut rapide, de sorte que la détermination du blond ne fut pas mise à rude épreuve. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit bosquet d'arbre où serpentait une rivière. Le vétérinaire descendit de voiture, regarda autour de lui et il sourit à nouveau.

_ Je reconnais, c'est ici que j'ai soigné Baby.

_ C'est ça, dit Dean en sortant une couverture de la voiture.

Il alla l'étendre à l'ombre naissante des arbres et repartit chercher le sac qu'ils avaient emporté. Il s'assit et fit signe à Cass de venir à côté de lui.

_ J'ai préparé des salades froides... Voilà, dit-il en posant deux boîtes sur la nappe. Sandwich au saumon, au thon ou au fromage," en sortant un assortiment de petits pains carrés. En dessert, des fruits frais, et au choix, Coca ou Oasis pour faire descendre le tout. Qu'est-ce qui te tente ?

Dean, n'obtenant pas de réponse, releva la tête et chercha Castiel. Celui-ci avait les coudes posés sur les genoux, et appuyait sa tête sur ses mains.

_ Quoi ? demanda le cow-boy.

_ En fait… T'es un grand romantique.

_ Mais non… pas du tout. Prends un sandwich, plutôt que dire des conneries.

_ Merci, Dean.

_ Je t'en prie.

Castiel mangea une bouché en silence, il mourrait de faim, son petit déjeuner remontait à longtemps. Il s'attaqua en même temps à sa salade. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il en reprenait un deuxième et avait pratiquement fini son accompagnement.

_ Ça a l'air de te plaire, lui demanda le cow-boy.

_ Ne le répètes surtout pas Ellen, mais je préfère ça à son SOB.

_ Je vais me gêner.

_ Héééééé, tu peux pas faire ça !

_ Bien sûr que si, depuis le temps qu'elle rabat les oreilles à tout le monde sur sa cuisine, je vais pouvoir me vanter un peu.

Le vétérinaire finit son repas avec plaisir, en discutant de tout et de rien avec son nouveau petit ami.

_ Alors dis moi, tu as prévu quoi après, Monsieur Le Romantique ?

_ Cass…

_ T'inquiète... Je le dirais à personne...

_ Dans ce cas, je te propose une petite baignade pour nous rafraîchir, c'est pas très profond, mais ça suffira.

_ J'ai pas pris de maillot de bain…

_ Moi non plus…

_ Hum, je sens comme un besoin très urgent d'aller à l'eau.

_ Tu veux pas de dessert, avant ? proposa Dean espérant de tout cœur qu'il dise non.

_ Si, justement, dit le vétérinaire en se levant

Castiel prit la main de son amant, et l'aida à se mettre debout à son tour. Il l'embrassa et commença à passer ses mains sous sa chemise en caressant son dos. Dean se plaqua contre son corps, en poussant un profond soupir. Il laissa Cass le déboutonner, beaucoup trop lentement à son goût. Son amant prenait un malin plaisir à embrasser chaque partie de corps qu'il dénudait. Il sentait une décharge le parcourir à chaque fois que ses lèvres se posaient sur sa peau. Lorsqu'il commença à s'attaquer à son pantalon, il se recula. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de garder l'esprit clair, cette fois ce serait lui qui mènerait la danse, cette fois ce serait Cass qui se perdrait la tête.

Il acheva de se déshabiller seul sous le regard de son amant, ne cachant rien de son désir pour lui.

_ Je t'attends dans l'eau…

Il se dirigea vers la rivière d'un pas faussement nonchalant. La température glacé lui remit un peu les idées en place. Il entendit son amant le rejoindre, il n'avait pas tardé, pensa-t-il en souriant. Castiel se posta derrière lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, frottant son sexe contre ses fesses.

_ Dean…, murmura-t-il à son oreille

Il passa son bras autour de ses hanches et se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Il caressa son torse, descendit se saisir de sa virilité, mais fut arrêté en chemin, par la main du blond..

_ Cass, laisse moi faire tu veux…

Le cow-boy amena les doigts du vétérinaire à sa bouche et les embrassa un par un. Il se retourna, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire. Il fit descendre sa bouche le long de son cou, laissant une traînée de baiser sur son passage. Il s'arrêta sur sa jugulaire, il sentait la pulsation de son sang battre fort, au même rythme que le sien, en fait. Castiel se collait à lui, ses mains sagement immobiles sur les hanches du blond. Dean sentait le picotement du désir lui vriller les reins.

_ Tu me rends fou, Cass…" Bon sang, pensa-t-il, il n'arrivait même pas à se contrôler alors que c'est lui qui avait la totale maîtrise de la situation. "Assis toi.

Obéissant, le brun plongea dans l'eau, il était immergé jusqu'à mi-torse. Le cow-boy le rejoint, s'installant à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa. La fraîcheur de la rivière calma un peu ses ardeurs. Jusqu'à que son amant le serre dans ses bras, le contraste, avec la chaleur du corps de son amant fut une nouvelle torture, aussi douce que les caresses que Castiel avait commencé à lui prodiguer. Chaque clapotis, chaque vaguelette venaient augmenter la sensibilité de sa peau et décupler son plaisir. Au moment, où il eut l'impression que son corps n'était plus qu'une masse de chaire à vif, que chaque nouveau contact le brûlait toujours un peu plus, son amant s'intéressa à une nouvelle partie de son anatomie.

_ Ahaaaaaaaa, Cass…

_ Désolé, je t'ai fait mal ?

_ Non, dit Dean, je… je suis juste très sensible à... cet endroit…

_ Vraiment ? demanda un Castiel intéressé.

Le vétérinaire passa sa main sur les fesses de son amant, effleura légèrement son orifice.

_ Ah…

Le brun appuya un peu plus son doigt, exerçant un légère pression. L'effet fut immédiat, il sentit le cow-boy remuer avec un tel empressement, qu'il dut le bloquer avec son bras pour pouvoir le caresser sans gêne. Le plaisir de Dean n'en fut que renforcé.

_ Putain, Cass, dit-il entre deux gémissements, tu veux vraiment ma peau.

Sans attendre de réponse, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, cherchant sa langue comme s'il s'agissait de son oxygène. Il se recula, lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son amant le pénétrer, poussant un nouveau cri, il essaya de bouger pour aller à leur rencontre, mais Castiel le maintenait trop fermement. Il ne pouvait que subir les assauts de son amant, prenant le plaisir qu'il lui accordait. Dire qu'il avait prévu de mener le jeu, il se retrouvait à nouveau totalement dépendant de ce type, comme à chaque fois.

_ Dean… J'en peux plus, tu m'excites trop.

Le vétérinaire saisit la main du cow-boy la guidant vers son sexe devenu douloureux, sous l'effet du désir. Le blond se recula, il était hors de question que ça finisse comme ça, il réservait encore une surprise à son amant. Il se leva, aida Cass à en faire autant, et le reconduisit jusqu'à la couverture. Là, il l'allongea et l'embrassa rapidement.

_ Attends moi, là. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Castiel le vit fouiller à nouveau dans son sac, en sortir une petite boîte et en extirper un sachet plastique. Le brun se mordit les lèvres en reconnaissant ce qu'il avait en main.

_ Dean…

_ J'ai réussi à m'en procurer…" dit-il en se positionnant sur les jambes de son homme.

Il prit l'emballage entre ces dents et le déchira, ne quittant pas des yeux son amant.

_ J'espère avoir prit la bonne taille, XL devrait suffire, non ? continua-t-il.

Il déposa ensuite le préservatif sur le sexe de Castiel, qui stoppa son mouvement.

_ Tu… t'es sûr de toi ?

_ Putain, oui. Je… je pensais que tu avais envie aussi Cass…, dit le brun prit d'un doute, devant l'éclair d'angoisse qu'il avait vu apparaître dans ses yeux.

_ J'en crève d'envie, Dean…

_ Bien," dit-il en reprenant son mouvement. "Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-il voyant qu'il hésitait toujours.

_ Te sens pas obligé de quoi que ce soit…

_ Ce n'est pas le cas. Cass… C'est ta première fois ?" ne voyant pas d'autres explications.

_ Non, non… Mais…

_ Mais…?

_ Disons qu'en général, mes partenaires préféraient dans l'autre sens...

_ Oh… Pas moi. Rassuré ?

_ Pas vraiment… Tu arrêtes dès que tu le sens, ok ? s'inquiéta le brun

_ Promis… Autres choses ?" ajouta-t-il le voyant se mordre la lèvre.

_ Euh…

_ Cass… fais moi confiance, tu peux tout me dire tu sais… je suis ton petit ami, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire

_ Tu… tu veux bien remettre ton stetson ?

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un fantasmerait sur les cow-boy ?

_ Seulement ceux aux yeux verts…

Dean se saisit de son chapeau et s'en équipa. Il chercha le regard de Cass et ne le lâcha plus. Il se positionna sur lui, le saisit dans sa main pour le maintenir pendant qu'il descendait lentement. Il devait reconnaître que son partenaire avait été particulièrement gâté par la nature. La douleur des premiers centimètres n'étaient pas des plus aphrodisiaques, mais elle était supportable. Très lentement, il se mit en mouvement, si au début il ne parvenait pas à aller très profondément, il finit après quelques à-coup, par s'empaler entièrement. Et la sensation était merveilleuse.

Castiel n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son cow-boy, il n'avait jamais vu un spectacle aussi sexy. La silhouette de Dean se détachait dans le ciel bleu azur, que seul le feuillage des arbres venait obscurcir. Mais le plus beau, était le visage de cette homme qui visiblement prenait plaisir à être sur lui. Il sentait à l'étroit, au chaud mais surtout frustré. Le blond allait si doucement que s'en était devenue une souffrance. Il se saisit de ses hanches pour le faire accélérer, mais il se retrouva vite, les mains emprisonnées par une poigne de fer, au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Dean… Je… accélère !

_ Non.

Le brun se souleva, pour augmenter la cadence, et pendant quelques secondes, il put imposer son rythme, mais très vite, il se retrouva à nouveau bloquer. Le cow-boy avait réussi à lui coincer les jambes, et à l'empêcher de bouger. Le blond reprit alors son mouvement encore plus lentement que précédemment.

_ Deeeean…

_ Chut… Doucement, mon cœur, on a le temps.

_ S'i..s'il te plaît… Dean

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Accélère…

_ Tu l'as mérité ?

_ Putain… Dean…

Le cow-boy voyait son amant gigoter sous son corps, il le sentait au bord de la rupture, lui-même n'en menait pas large.

_ Cass… Viens…

Le blond desserra l'étau sur les mains de son amant, lui laissant la liberté de mouvement, s'offrant totalement à lui. Ne semblant attendre que ce signal, Castiel se releva, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à plein bouche. Il lui souleva les jambes, le privant ainsi de tout appui autre que ses fesses et les bras qu'il venait de passer autour de son cou. Dean gémit, son amant s'était enfoncé encore plus profondément en lui. Le nouvel angle de pénétration l'avait conduit directement sur sa prostate. Comme le brun ne bougeait pas, il sentait une pression constante dessus tel que s'en était insoutenable. Mais il était incapable de bouger dans cette position.

_ Cass…, fit-il suppliant

Les mains de celui-ci l'agrippèrent violemment, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur, et lui imposèrent une cadence élevée de va-et-vient. Les vagues de plaisir se succédaient, l'une après l'autre au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le sexe de son amant venir le heurter au plus profond de son intimité. Il n'était plus capable de penser correctement, obnubilé par les sensations qui naissaient au creux de son ventre. Il s'entendait prononcer des paroles dont il ignorait le sens, qui n'en avait d'ailleurs probablement pas.

_ Dean, j'tiens plus… Je… ahhhhhhh

Le corps de Castiel se tendit entièrement, il serra son amant avec la force du désespoir, s'enfonçant plus profondément encore en lui, le heurtant une dernière fois. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut au cow-boy pour se laisser aller à son tour. Avant de s'effondrer de tout son poids sur son partenaire qui en tomba à la renverse. A bout de souffle tous deux, ils se contentèrent de savourer le simple plaisir d'être ensemble, pendant qu'ils redescendaient de leur nuage, pour reprendre possession de leur corps.

_ Cass… Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu ?

_ Une fois.

_ Bien, parce que c'était… vraiment… euh

_ Wahou ?

_ Ouais, exactement.

_ Dean… C'est uniquement parce que c'est toi…

_ Tu me flattes… mais ça me va !" Le cow-boy se releva sur les coudes et l'embrassa tendrement. Il rajusta son stetson d'un doigt comme dans les westerns. "Tout est dans le chapeau…

Castiel s'esclaffa, il se sentait vraiment bien.

_ J'adore t'entendre rire. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

_ Si j'avais pas si souvent envie de t'étrangler, peut-être que je le ferais.

_ Quand tu dis étrangler, en fait tu penses baiser, hein ?

_ Non, t'es vraiment horripilant comme gars.

_ Tu veux dire sexy ?

_ Aussi...

_ Il va falloir penser à y aller, il commence à se faire tard, lui dit Dean en regardant le soleil qui commençait sa descente.

_ Ouais, j'aimerais rentrer pas trop tard, je suis crevé, répondit Castiel en s'étirant.

_ Oh…, dit le cow-boy d'un ton déçu

_ Dean ?

_ Je pensais… que peut-être tu voudrais rester manger à la maison… et peut-être même y passer la nuit, suggéra le blond d'une petite voix timide.

_ Comme un petit ami ?

_ Évidemment. Par contre si vraiment tu veux te reposer…

_ Je crois que je pourrais survivre à un manque de sommeil si les contreparties sont intéressantes.


	11. Le captifs aux yeux clairs

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous laisse sur votre faim, aujourd'hui (rigole, poste son chapitre et se sauve en courant avant de recevoir des tomates).**

 **Et bon week end, j'aurais sûrement pas le temps de publier.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Merci ! Moi qui avais d'y avoir été trop franco entre eux.**

 **Angelyoru : Oui, le XL c'était bien pour Cass. J'ai une faiblesse pour notre ange dominant...**

 **Barjy02 : oui, physiquement ça évolue vite, mais ils ont encore des progrès à faire en relationnel.**

 **chocobi6 : Je m'améliore en lemon, hein ? lol**

 **silvermoon : ouais, j'arrête pas en ce moment sur le lemon.**

 **FrightAngel : Merki ^^^J'adore les compliments, du coup, nouveau chapitre !**

 **sarahkristall : Le passé de Cass attendra un peu, mais je te propose celui de Dean.**

 **Ju : Merci beaucoup. J'ai pas souvent de guest qui commente, ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir.**

 **yakusokuyumi : J'adore Jess en badass, qui domine les garçons.**

* * *

Le soleil teinté d'orange, effleurait lentement la cime des arbres. Castiel descendit de la voiture et rejoignit son conducteur, qui le prit immédiatement par la main, pour le mener à l'intérieur. Ils passèrent à nouveau par la cuisine, où ils virent la table dressée pour quatre et un Sam devant les fourneaux.

_ Ce sera des pâtes aux fromages ! Asseyez-vous ce sera bientôt prêt.

_ Où est Jess ? demanda Dean

_ Sous la douche…

_ Déjà ?!

_ Elle a beaucoup transpiré…

_ Sam, sérieux, t'es dégueux, s'offusqua l'aîné en s'asseyant à table, et en faisant signe à Castiel de s'installer à côté de lui.

_ Elle a juste prit le soleil ! Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ?!

_ Oh, ben là, tu me déçois…

_ Dean, dit-il en se tournant vers eux, tout le monde n'est pas obligé de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge… Sans offense, Castiel.

_ Hé ! s'exclama le cow-boy

_ Pas de soucis…, dit-il en ajoutant, l'air de rien. De toute façon, c'est moi qui lui ait sauté dessus…

Sam se passa la main sur les yeux.

_ Bon sang, maintenant j'en ai deux pour le prix d'un… J'espérais que tu pourrais le tenir un peu, pas que t'allais l'encourager...

_ Il est très bien comme ça, pourquoi veux-tu que je le change, Sam ?

Le cadet nota le rougissement subite de son frère, et sourit de le voir si gêné pour si peu.

_ Je suis d'accord, mais j'évite de lui dire sinon, il devient infernal.

_ Oh, je dois bien reconnaître qu'il est vraiment insupportable lorsqu'il s'y met…

_ Hé, ça vous dérange pas trop de discuter de moi, comme si j'étais pas là ?

_ Pas du tout Dean, lui répondit Castiel.

_ Mais si ça te gêne vraiment, tu peux sortir, continua Sam.

_ A-ha-ha-ha, fit semblant de s'esclaffer le cow-boy, vous me faites mourir de rire.

_ C'est prêt, l'informa le cadet en retirant la casserole du feu.

Il commença par servir Castiel, leur invité, et ensuite son frère.

_ Mangez tant que c'est chaud, dit-il.

_ On devrait pas attendre Jess ? demanda le vétérinaire.

_ Tu rigoles, elle est dans la salle bain, elle sera pas sorti avant le café ! plaisanta Sam.

_ Vraiment ? Eh bien, je suis contente qu'il y ait au moins un gentleman dans cette maison, merci Castiel, dit la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver.

_ Chérie…

_ Comment t'es dans la merde, Sam… Je veux dire, se reprit Dean sous le regard de Jess, t'as pas assuré franchement, tu devrais être plus attentionné.

Le cadet se retint de frapper son frère, il devrait trouver un moyen de se venger plus tard.

_ Ma puce… Je suis désolé, je voulais juste euh…, commença-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'il croise les yeux de son amie, faire une stupide blague, pardon mille fois.

_ C'est pas grave, je suis de très bonne humeur, aujourd'hui.

Sam soupira de soulagement et lui donna des pâtes avant de se servir lui-même.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te rends joyeuse ? les bains de soleil ? demanda Dean, qui reçut en récompense un coup de coude de Cass.

_ Oh, euh… balbutia la jeune fille sans relever la plaisanterie

_ En fait, reprit le cadet, on a décidé d'ouvrir un cabinet d'avocat ensemble lorsqu'on aura fini nos études. C'est dans un an maintenant, il est plus que temps d'y penser.

_ C'est super, Sam. Une personne de compétent sur deux, Jess pourra te sauver la mise comme ça…

_ Dean !

_ Ça va te coûter cher, par contre. Si tu veux, je peux…

_ Non, merci. Je m'en sortirais très bien seul.

_ Sammy…

_ NON, Dean.

_ Hm...Tu devrais tout lui dire, chéri… poursuivit Jessica.

_ Me dire quoi ? s'inquiéta l'aînée.

_ On pensait s'installer dans la région… dit Sam en enchaînant rapidement. Certes, il y aura moins de clients, quoique qu'en on y pense, il y a une telle concurrence dans les grandes villes…Les coûts seraient aussi moins élevés dans le coin. Et puis, on serait nos propres patrons…

_ Ça veut dire que je devrais te supporter plus souvent ? l'interrompit son frère

_ Oui.

_ Et moi qui espérait être débarrassé de toi après tes études…

_ Alors, là tu rêves ! Tu vas me voir ici, tous les week-end !

_ Enfin, je me consolerai en me disant que je serais ton premier client.

_ Désolé Dean, intervint pour la première fois le vétérinaire, mais c'est moi et Bobby. On lui a donné un boulot, hier.

_ Ça compte pas, il est pas avocat !

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi Castiel. Vous êtes mes premiers, et à ce titre vous garderez toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur.

_ Hé, vous allez pas vous mettre à deux pour me faire chier ?!

* * *

Castiel pénétra dans la chambre de Dean avec un peu d'inquiétude, et d'excitation aussi. Ils étaient restés en bas, à faire la vaisselle après le café, puisque Sam et Jess s'étaient occupés de préparer le repas. Il devait reconnaître qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. La pièce était belle est grande, un énorme lit, une armoire et un bureau recouvert de papier, le tout en bois massif prenait la majorité de la place. Il y avait une guitare dans un coin de la pièce, quelques vêtements sur le sol mais le plus extravagant était que chaque coin de murs était recouvert de posters de groupe de musique. Pour peu, le vétérinaire se serait cru dans une chambre d'adolescent.

_ Euh… J'aurais peut-être dû ranger un peu…

_ T'inquiète, au moins on voit que quelqu'un vit ici, dit Cass en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Il s'enfonça plusieurs fois dessus, pour tester les ressorts.

_ Aucun bruit, c'est parfait, lui sourit-il.

Dean s'approcha, lui prit le visage entre les mains, et l'embrassa.

_ Je te laisse utiliser la douche en premier ? lui proposa-t-il

_ Euh, oui… Elle est où ?

_ La porte juste là, dit le cow-boy en désignant une porte situé à côté de son lit.

_ T'as une salle de bain privative ?

_ Dans toutes les chambres, c'est plus pratique pour les clients.

_ Bien sûr… C'est évident, dit Castiel en se relevant.

Dean allait répliquer lorsqu'il vit le brun commencer à enlever son T-shirt, et il perdit le fil de la conversation.

_ Tu pourras me prêter ce qu'il faut ? J'ai rien emporté…, dit le vétérinaire en déboutonnant son pantalon

_ Tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin, dans le placard de la salle de bain…

_ Merci.

Castiel entra dans la pièce laissant la porte ouverte, espérant que son ami le rejoindrai vite. Il ouvrit le jet d'eau à peine tiède, et se faufila sous la douche. Il se lava rapidement, en l'attendant. Il sourit en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire tous deux ici, il sentait les premiers picotements de désir dans ces reins. Au bout de dix minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Dean ne le rejoindrai pas. Et il se sentait stupidement déçu, pensant que le désir du le cow-boy s'était déjà tari. Il sortit et s'essuya vigoureusement pour se remettre les idées en place. Bien, il n'avait plus qu'à retourner dans la chambre, mais rien que d'imaginer y aller nu, il ressentit une gêne incommensurable, qu'il n'avait pas tout à l'heure. Il semblait que sa belle assurance avait foutu le camps. Évidemment, ça pouvait pas durer… Il s'enveloppa dans une serviette comme il pu, il devrait demander des vêtements à Dean pour la nuit.

Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit. Le cow-boy était assis sur le lit, et tenait son téléphone en main.

_ Cass, t'en a mis du temps, dit-il en souriant.

_ Tu fais quoi avec ça ? demanda d'un voix dure le vétérinaire. T'as fouillé dedans ?

_ Bien sûr que non, pour qui tu m'prends ! Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant l'appareil. Tu as dit que tu enverrais un mail à ton frère, hum ? Fait ça pendant que je me lave, tu veux…

_ Dean, pourquoi est-ce que tu…

_ Si j'avais attendu que tu sortes dans cette tenue, j'aurais totalement oublié de t'y faire penser. Là, je suis certain de pas me laisser distraire…

_ …

_ Cass ?

_ Ok.

_ Je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu…

_ C'est bon. Va prendre ta douche, tu veux ?

_ D'accord, Cass, dit le cow-boy d'une petite voix.

Perdu dans ses pensées le brun ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Dean se dirigea vers la salle de bain et régla le jet d'eau sur glacé. Il se déshabilla le plus rapidement possible, et se glissa sous la douche. Bon, apparemment, il avait fait un boulette. Mais il ne comprenait la réaction de Castiel… Il n'avait pas crié, ni quoique ce soit, pourtant il était visiblement retourné. A cause de son frère ? Non, ils en avaient parlé tout à l'heure, et il était plutôt triste d'avoir perdu le contact, mais pas comme ça… Non, ce qui l'avait changé, c'était qu'il touche à son téléphone. Dean n'était pas stupide, il avait bien compris qu'il y avait quelques choses dans son passé qui l'avait fait changer de vie. Et, il semblait que ce quelque chose, lui interdisait de ne serait-ce que toucher à son portable. Ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, il s'en fichait totalement, mais ce serait quoi ensuite ? Il sortit de la douche déterminé, il devait parler avec Cass, lui demander de s'expliquer, sinon, il ne pourrait pas aller très loin ensemble.

Il retourna dans la chambre, et sa bonne volonté s'envola, le vétérinaire était assis sur le lit sans bouger, son téléphone à la main. Il y vit rapidement, sans vraiment le vouloir, qu'il y avait trois appels en absence rejetés automatiquement.

_ Cass ? dit le brun en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_ Hum ?

_ T'as écrit à ton frère ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

Castiel haussa les épaules sans répondre.

_ Allez, viens.

Il tira son amant par le bras, et l'installa confortablement sur les oreillers au fond du lit.

_ T'as la trouille ?

_ Pas exactement…

_ Je peux comprendre, tu sais…

_ Vraiment ? demanda le vétérinaire d'un ton sceptique.

_ T'as déjà entendu ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Sam, non ?

_ Juste des rumeurs.

_ Et tu les as pas cru.

_ Évidemment que non !

_ T'es vraiment extra, Cass, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant.

_ Euh, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu as un esprit incroyablement pur, pour ne pas croire les "on-dit".

_ Stupide, ça marche aussi, dit-il d'un ton amer.

_ CASS !

_ Désolé.

_ Bon, pour en revenir à ce que je disais… J'ai failli perdre contact avec Sam quand il est parti… Mais je me suis accroché, et regarde maintenant. Cet idiot vient vivre ici, parce qu'il peut pas se passer de son grand frère.

_ C'est moi, le plus jeune tu sais…

_ C'est pas une excuse.

Castiel hésitait toujours.

_ Tu t'étais disputé avec lui ? demanda le vétérinaire

_ Non… En fait, lorsqu'il a dit à papa qu'il voulait aller faire des études, il l'a foutu à la porte, en lui coupant les vivre…

_ QUOI ?

_ Je t'avais déjà dit que ma mère était partie ?" Castiel hocha la tête sans répondre. "En fait, elle venait de Washington, tu sais ? Ils ont eu le coup foudre à une expo bovine à laquelle mon père participait. Elle a tout quitté pour venir s'installer ici. Au début, ça s'est bien passé, elle s'occupait en rénovant la maison. Elle avait une sacrée dot, c'est elle en faite qui est riche, pas nous tu sais. Mais elle s'est vite lassée, et ni ma naissance, ni celle de Sam l'a aidé à aller mieux… Alors, elle est partie, ça a détruit mon père. Donc, quand Sammy a voulu partir, il s'est senti abandonné à nouveau.

Au début, j'ai pensé aller le rejoindre, mais je suis vraiment pas fait pour vivre en ville. Je suis resté. J'écrivais à Sam régulièrement, en lui voyant de l'argent dès que je pouvais. Il m'a jamais répondu. Jusqu'à ce que je lui annonce la mort de Papa, il y a quatre ans. C'est après les funérailles qu'on a découvert qu'il avait déshérité Sam. Je l'ignorais totalement, sinon je l'aurais pas laissé faire…

_ J'en suis sûr, Dean.

_ Dieux merci, Sammy m'a cru. Et même si on lui a conseillé de contester le testament. Il a dit que de toute façon, il voulait pas de ranch miteux.

_ Miteux ?!

_ A part la demeure, je t'assure qu'il était en sale état, j'ai dû emprunter un max pour qu'il puisse recevoir des visiteurs et payer les études de Sam. Ce petit con voulait pas que je l'aide, tu te rends compte ? J'ai dû le menacer de refuser l'héritage pour qu'il accepte, ce crétin.

_ Ta… ta mère ne vous a rien laissé ?

_ Non.

_ Il est à Stanford, c'est ça ?

_ Ouais, répondit le cow-boy avec un sourire fier.

Castiel comprenait mieux. Dean remboursait un crédit avec ce qu'il gagnait où aidait son frère à payer ses frais de scolarité qui devaient être astronomique.

_ Donc, tu vois, si on a réussi à surmonter ça avec Sammy, t'y arrivas avec ton frère.

_ Même si je lui ai dit, que c'était un connard et que je voulais plus jamais le voir ?

_ Wahou, t'y est allé fort. Mais il a sûrement fait quelque chose…

_ Non. Je suis juste un gros débile.

_ Bon, ben commence par t'excuser… Vas-y je regarde pas ce que tu écris, dit-il en posant sa tête sur son torse.

_ Dean… Merci, je… un jour je t'expliquerai.

_ J'en serais heureux.

_ Pour l'instant… Je… je me sens vraiment trop honteux quand je pense à… à celui que j'étais, que je suis encore, d'ailleurs.

Le cow-boy embrassa son amant, avec tendresse. Il voulait qu'il comprenne que lui, ne le trouvait absolument pas débile, au contraire, il le trouvait merveilleux. Castiel répondit à son baiser comme s'il avait un gouffre à combler, et le blond était prêt à se laisser emporter par ce besoin. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui sembla raisonnable, il rassembla sa détermination et se recula.

_ Tu vois, quand je parle de distraction… Je vais aller refaire du café…

_ Dean ?

_ Sérieusement, Cass… Si je sors pas de cette pièce immédiatement, je te saute dessus et je te lâche plus jusqu'à demain matin. Donc... finis ton mail, d'ici à ce que je revienne. Un quart d'heure ça te suffira ?

_ Bien sûr.

Le cow-boy enfila rapidement un T-shirt et un pantalon avant d'ouvrir la porte.

_ Dean !

_ Oui, Cass? dit-il en se retournant.

_ Je t'ai toujours pas senti en moi…

_ Bon sang, le blond se sentit immédiatement à l'étroit dans son jean. Très bien, ton délais vient de tomber à dix minutes ! Tant pis pour toi, si t'es pas foutu d'écrire un truc correct !

Il claque la porte, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo, se servit de crème chantilly, beurre de cacahuète et de l'eau. Il attendit ensuite patiemment un quart d'heure avant de regagner sa chambre avec son chargement.


	12. Le prisonier du désert

**Bonjour,**

 **Déjà une nouvelle partie, débute ici.  
**

 **Ensuite, j'ai une crève de merde et une nuit très courte. J'ai les yeux qui piquent, désolé s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude. Vous avez de la chance que je vous aime et que je publie, alors me détestez pas.**

 **Angelyoru : Alors non je n'ai pas prévu de faire venir Mary dans cette fic. Et je suis pas sadique, pas du tout, du tout. J'aime juste faire souffrir les gens, ça n'a rien à voir.**

 **yakusokuyumi : Je te propose de lire la suite pour en savoir plus :p**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Ça n'a rien d'un viol, lol. Cass est plus que consentant.**

 **Ficanasse : Merci beaucoup ^^, tu me fais un beau compliment en disant que mon histoire est réaliste, j'apprécie.**

 **Pimpiericky : Y a que Gordon pour balancer des conneries pareil sur Dean ! Personne qui le connait ne pourrait y croire.**

 **Courtney Ackles: Ravi de te voir sur cette fic !**

 **blue moon 999 : merci. Je ne dévoilerais aucune information concernant la suite, tu verras bien ;p**

 **sarahkristall : Ouais, je crois que si on enlève ce trait là à Dean, ce ne serait plus vraiment Dean, hein ?**

* * *

Castiel se dirigea vers le bar à Ellen. Il commençait sa garde de nuit, ce soir. Il voulait manger tôt et se coucher aussitôt après. Il étouffa un bâillement, il avait peu dormi cette semaine. Il avait passé toutes ses soirées chez le cow-boy et ne rentrait qu'à l'aube, avant que le village ne se réveille. Il ne pourrait pas voir autant Dean les prochains jours, chacun serait pris par ses obligations professionnelles. Leur emploi du temps décalé n'aidait pas. Mais il ne s'en faisait pas, ils trouveraient bien un moyen de se voir à un moment où un autre.

Il entra au RoadHouse, totalement désert. A cette époque de l'année, tout le monde était trop occupé soit par le travail au champ, soit par la migration des troupeaux, pour venir au bar.

_ Salut, Jo.

_ Hey Castiel ! Comme d'habitude ?

_ Ouais, merci, dit le vétérinaire en s'asseyant au bar. Ta mère est pas là ?

_ Elle finit d'installer un locataire à l'étage.

_ C'est super. Il vient pour le rodéo ? Il est un peu en avance, non ?

_ M'étonnerait, il a pas dit combien de temps il resterait. On va pas cracher dessus franchement, mais… punaise, il est vraiment pas aimable, murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

_ Désolé de l'apprendre…

_ Bah, ça fait partie du boulot… Dis moi, t'as l'air d'avoir passé une bonne semaine…

_ Ça va, j'ai pas à me plaindre… C'est plutôt calme en ce moment.

_ A part avec Dean, ajouta, avec malice, Jo.

_ Quoi ? non, euh… pas spécialement…

_ T'as pas été voir ses chevaux ?

_ Ah, si, si, si… J'avais pas compris.

_ Ben, tu as cru que je parlais de quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ A rien... J'y pensais plus, c'est tout…

Il profita de l'arrivé d'Ellen, qui descendait les escaliers en ronchonnant pour changer de sujet.

_ Hey, comment va ?

_ Bien Castiel, et toi ?

_ De service ce soir, je viens prendre des forces.

_ Ça veut dire que je n'aurais plus à supporter Bobby toute la journée ici…

_ Tu adores l'avoir au bar maman…

_ Plutôt que de dire des bêtises tu ferais mieux de m'aider à préparer le repas, pour notre client.

_ Alors, il veut quoi Monsieur Difficile.

_ Un plat végétarien.

_ Dans la région ?! Il sair pas ce qu'il manque, hein Castiel ?

_ De ? Excuse moi, j'écoutais pas.

_ T'as été choqué aussi par les légumes, je comprends, plaisanta Jo.

Castiel sourit sans répondre, il avait une curieuse sensation. C'était ridicule, les chances étaient faibles, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette idée de la tête.

_ Tiens, le voilà.

_ Castiel...

Le vétérinaire sentit un frisson le parcourir, il serra le poing pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, et se força à tourner la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Grand, noir, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces impeccable comme toujours, l'homme souriait de toutes ses dents.

_ Raphaël, dit le brun d'une toute petite voix.

_ Comment vas-tu mon ami ? dit celui-ci d'une voix guindée, en s'asseyant sur le siège juste à côté de lui.

Jo vit le léger mouvement de recul de Castiel, le jeune homme était visiblement tendu et avait perdu quelques couleurs. Elle s'en inquiéta, ce n'était pas un comportement habituel chez lui. Sa mère dut ressentir la même chose, car elle lui saisit le bras, en murmurant à son oreille.

_ Appel Dean.

Sa fille se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se diriger en cuisine pour aller téléphoner à son ami.

_ Alors, vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? reprit elle sur un ton exagérément enjoué.

_ Mais tout à fait… dit Raphaël. Nous somme de vieilles connaissances…

_ Ellen, je vais devoir aller bosser, tu peux m'emballer mon dîner ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Tu ne leur as pas parlé de moi, Castiel ?

_ Non, répondit-il d'un ton raide.

_ Oh, je suis déçu. Nous avons été proche tous les deux pourtant… Mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas étaler ta vie devant des inconnues…

Le vétérinaire se leva vivement.

_ Tu pourras m'envoyer le repas, quand tu auras le temps ? Je dois y aller.

_ Attends, dit Raphaël en lui attrapant la main pour le retenir. On pourrait manger ensemble ? Comme au bon vieux temps…

_ Impossible, je travaille.

Castiel se détacha d'un coup sec, avant de sortir rapidement. Une fois dehors, il courut plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'enferma à double tour et se laissa glisser par terre, le dos à la porte. Il prit son téléphone, chercha le numéro de Dean dans son répertoire. Il regarda fixement son écran, se mordant la lèvre, pendant de longues secondes. Il respira lentement, plusieurs fois, et seulement alors, il réussit à desserrer ses mains de son portable. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il devait surtout se calmer. Il n'allait pas gâcher tous ses mois pour rien. Il n'allait pas appeler son petit ami à chaque fois, qu'il avait le moindre soucis. Pour quoi il allait passer ? Une grosse tarlouze, pas foutu de se comporter en homme. Il sentait une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre. Il parvint à lutter quelques instants contre les tressauts de son estomac, mais dut renoncer et se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes où il put enfin se vider.

Il se releva, quand les crampes de son ventre, devinrent trop douloureuses même si elles ne servaient plus à rien. Il tira la chasse d'eau puis se cramponna à levier. L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir était horrible, il était bien trop pâle sous le bronzage qu'il avait nouvellement acquis, ses yeux rougis n'en ressortaient qu'encore plus. Il fit couler de l'eau froide et s'aspergea plusieurs fois le visage. Il en retrouva une certaine tranquillité. Il se rinça soigneusement la bouche pour faire partir l'infect goût d'acide qu'il avait. Il avala quelques gorgés espérant calmer également son estomac. Au moins s'il devait vomir à nouveau, il aurait quelque chose à cracher. Il ferma le robinet, respira à fond et se força à bouger. Il retourna dans le salon, sans trop savoir quoi faire de son corps… Il voulait aller dormir pour ne plus penser, mais il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Il pensa à prendre des cachets, il devait lui en rester au fond de son sac, mais c'était impossible puisqu'il était d'astreindre.

Il était là, immobile au milieu de la pièce, incapable de décider quoi que ce soit, lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Il sursauta, pris de frayeur à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir de lui. A nouveau il dut maîtriser son cerveau, il devait sûrement s'agir de Jo qui lui apportait son repas. Il contint le tremblement de ses mains et alla ouvrir.

_ Hey, Cass.

_ Dean ?!

_ Je suis à nouveau chargé de la livraison ce soir, dit il en montrant l'énorme sac qu'il avait en main.

Castiel s'accrocha à la poignée qu'il n'avait pas lâcher. Il ne voulait pas le voir, il ne supporterait pas qu'il découvre quel type minable il était.

_ Tu me fais entrer ? demanda le cow-boy qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Dean ?

_ J'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon petit ami ?

_ Dean… s'il te plaît, répondit le brun avec un trémolo dans la voix.

_ Jo m'a appelé… Elle s'inquiétait pour toi.

_ Putain, mais de quoi elle se mêle !

_ CASS !

Le vétérinaire se passa une main dans les cheveux et Dean en profita pour forcer le passage. Il put enfin voir le visage de son amant éclairé par les lumières du salon. Il posa son fardeau par terre ferma la porte, et lui toucha la joue.

_ Je… voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça.

Castiel avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix si faible qu'il mit du temps à comprendre.

_ Comme quoi, Cass ?

_ Comme…

Il ne peut finir sa phrase, et dut se mordre les lèvres au sang pour retenir un sanglot. La seconde d'après Dean l'avait pris dans ses bras, et sans qu'il puisse se retenir il se mit à pleurer tout son soûl sur son épaule. Lorsque ses larmes s'arrêtèrent, il resta encore un instant ainsi, sans bouger, simplement bercé par son amant qui lui murmurait des mots apaisant à l'oreille.

Il se força à se reculer, il ne devait pas compter sur Dean pour régler ses problèmes, il ne se mettrait plus jamais dans une telle situation de vulnérabilité.

_ Désolé, je suis ridicule, dit il sans pour autant parvenir à relever la tête.

Il sentit les mains de son amant venir sécher ses dernières larmes. Et malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il ferma les yeux pour savourer la chaleur de ce contact et y puiser un peu de force.

_ Et si tu allais te rafraîchir, un peu ? Je vais nous servir à boire, ok ?

_ J'ai mouillé ton T-shirt…

_ Sans importance, tu sais bien que je préfère être topless…, dit-il pour alléger l'ambiance.

Castiel hocha la tête sans un mot, et retourna dans la salle de bain. Dean le regarda partir, la démarche hésitante et le dos voûté. Il envoya un message à Bobby lui demandant de remplacer Cass ce soir, qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait, mais apparemment ça avait un lien avec le locataire d'Ellen. Il irait lui dire deux mots à ce type, pensa-t-il en fouillant les placards à la recherche d'une bonne bouteille. Et si par accident, pendant la discussion, son poing atterrissait sur sa gueule, il s'en plaindrait pas. Il n'avait pas pu le voir au bar, il était déjà remonté dans sa chambre, et il le regrettait. Dean trouva enfin le whisky qu'il cherchait, pris deux verres et alla s'installer sur le canapé.

Le vétérinaire le rejoignit peu après, il avait encore les yeux rougis, mais semblait avoir un peu repris contenance. Dean se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit un verre à demi plein d'alcool. En deux gorgés, Castiel l'avait vidé et fit signe au cow-boy de le resservir. Le blond préféra lui prendre le verre des mains et le poser sur la table. Il le tira sur lui et s'allongea à demi sur le canapé, le brun reposant sur son torse. Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux, et nota une légère odeur de menthe se faisant. Il semblait s'être brossé les dents pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bain, il se demanda pourquoi mais préféra laisser cette question en suspens avec les autres pour le moment. Il commençait à le connaître et ce ne serait pas facile de l'amener à lui parler, il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi renfermé.

_ Cass…

Le vétérinaire se crispa immédiatement, il était évident pour Dean qu'une approche frontale serait vouée à l'échec.

_ Tu as faim ? poursuivit-il donc

Le brun se contenta de secouer la tête.

_ Ok… tu veux pas regarder ta série, là ? C'est aujourd'hui, je crois...

Nouvelle dénégation.

_ Dommage, j'aurais bien maté le mec super mignon, moi, dit-il en plaisantant.

Castiel se releva légèrement, il regarda un instant le visage de son amant, il était si près de lui qu'il pouvait voir toutes ses infimes imperfections, comme ses petites rides aux coins des yeux lorsqu'il souriait comme maintenant. Est-ce que c'était normal de le trouver encore plus beau ainsi ?

_ Cass ?

Le vétérinaire posa lentement, avec hésitation, ses lèvres sur sa bouche, comme s'il demandait la permission de continuer. Dean le laissa faire, il y avait toujours cette magie entre leur deux corps, qui les unissait et qui leur permettait de communiquer à un niveau inconscient. Et si actuellement, c'était ce dont Cass avait besoin, il lui offrait bien volontiers. Le cow-boy le colla à lui, une main toujours perdu dans ses cheveux, l'autre parcourant son dos.

_ Dean… prends moi…

_ Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange.

Le blond les fit basculer sur le canapé, il se retrouva ainsi au dessus de son amant. Il déboutonna son jean, et fit descendre son pantalon en même temps que son boxer. Il recommença à l'embrasser lentement, caressa la peau de son torse, il était toujours autant émerveillé par sa douceur.

_ Dean, viens vite.

Surpris par son impatience, il ne dit rien et se contenta de passer une main sous ses fesses. Il fut aussitôt arrêté par Castiel.

_ Laisse, viens.

_ Quoi ?

_ Dean…

Le brun déboutonna à son tour le pantalon de son amant, le libéra et se cambra pour le recevoir. Le cow-boy voulut recommencer ses caresses et à nouveau, il l'arrêta.

_ T'emmerdes pas, t'as envie moi, non ?

_ Je vais te faire mal, Cass, dit un Dean complètement pris au dépourvu.

_ T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude.

_ Pas moi bon sang ! dit le blond en se relevant vivement. Je sais pas pour qui tu me prends, mais je suis pas le genre de type à prendre mon pied comme ça, en faisant souffrir mon partenaire. Putain de merde !

Dean se rhabilla rapidement et partit se calmer dans la salle de bain. Il ignorait quel était son problème aujourd'hui, mais il allait quand même le prendre par la force parce qu'il allait pas bien. Il fallait qu'il arrive à le faire parler, qu'il lui explique comment il pouvait lui venir en aide. Il comptait pas le laisser tomber, mais il savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il prit quelques minutes avant de sortir, et d'aller récupérer le sac d'Ellen. Il revint ensuite s'asseoir près de Castiel qui avait remis son pantalon, et attendait assis le regard dans le vide.

Le cow-boy déballa la nourriture, une assiette pour chacun, l'éternel burger steak/œuf/bacon avec frite pour Cass, côte de ribs pour lui.

_ Mange, tu veux ? C'est déjà pratiquement froid… Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'obstine à toujours commander ça.

_ Parce que je le peux…

Dean se tut, il ignorait ce que cela voulait dire, mais il savait que c'était important pour lui. Il souhaitait l'encourager à continuer, mais il avait peur de le bloquer complètement. Alors il attendit.

_ Tu sais… pour un vétérinaire… Il vaut mieux être végétarien, c'est meilleur pour l'image de marque, tu vois…

_ C'est débile, ne put s'empêcher de dire le cow-boy.

_ J'étais certain que tu diras ça, sourit Cass

_ Ben… je suis un éleveur, tu sais….

Le blond se tut espérant que son amant continuerait, il commençait à comprendre, lui semblait-il, d'où venait le problème. Mais voyant qu'il ne disait rien, il se risqua à continuer.

_ Et tu faisais d'autres trucs dans le même genre... euh... à New York ?

_ Des truc débiles, tu veux dire ?

_ Non, des trucs que t'avais pas envie de faire…

Dean croisa le regard de Castiel, il y vit de l'inquiétude, de l'incertitude et aussi en regardant bien, de la honte. Il avait de le prendre dans ses bras, pour l'y cacher jusqu'à qu'il oublie tous ses soucis. Mais ça ne l'aiderait pas, pas vraiment. Alors, il se contenta de prendre une frite pour se donner constance, et attendit.

_ Mettre des costumes...

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, c'est une question d'image. Il faut être impeccable, sinon les gens ne pourraient pas nous faire confiance.

_ Même quand tu travaillais pas ?

_ Bien sûr, on ne sait jamais qui on peut croiser. Un homme doit être élégant et raffiné en toute circonstance.

_ Ça avait pas l'air drôle tous les jours…

Castiel haussa les épaules.

_ C'était pas le pire…

Le cow-boy sentit son estomac se contracter, il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir maintenant. Mais il ne dit rien, c'était nécessaire pour lui comme pour Castiel.

_ De… devoir se cacher en public, parce que deux hommes ensemble seraient mal perçus… S'entendre continuellement dire qu'on fait tout mal, que sans… sans son aide, on serait qu'une minable lopette bonne à rien. Que je devrais être reconnaissant qu'un type comme lui s'intéresse à moi… Se faire mettre en garde par son frère, l'entendre te dire que tes avec un salaud il passe son temps à coucher à droite à gauche et refuser de le croire… Le chasser de sa vie parce qu'il était évident qu'il était jaloux et il voulait se mettre entre nous et détruire ce qu'on était en train de construire…

Dean n'avait pas quitté Cass des yeux, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un cil pendant qu'il débitait d'un ton monocorde ses propos. Il ignorait comment réagir, il se sentait tellement inutile, tellement minable. D'autant qu'il était certain que Castiel lui livrait une version édulcorée des choses. Il avait voulu savoir… Cool, bien joué, et maintenant tu fais quoi de ça ? Tu l'aides comment ? Il était pas sûr qu'aller le tabasser l'aiderait, même si personnellement il adorerait ça.

_ T'as réussi à t'en sortir…, lui dit-il en espérant lui remonter le moral.

Il entendit Castiel éclater d'un rire amer.

_ Non, pas du tout.

_ Pourtant…

_ Il m'a foutu à la porte, j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix…

Le cow-boy ferma les yeux, il avait l'impression de tomber dans le vide.

_ Cass…

_ L'appartement était à son nom… Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs, il a tout payé dès le départ, et moi je croyais comme un pauvre débile que c'était une preuve d'amour.

_ Cass…

_ Il m'interdisait de dépenser le moindre centime, surveillait mes comptes pour être certains que je fasse pas de conneries. L'avantage, c'est que quand je me suis retrouvé à la rue avec juste mes fringues sur le dos, j'ai pu m'en sortir. Enfin, façon de parler. J'étais vraiment une loque, j'arrivais même plus à aller bosser. J'ai revendu les parts dans le cabinet qu'on avait, plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Et je me suis accroché à la première chose que j'ai pu. Je devais prendre des cours, alors je me suis lancé à fond dedans. J'avais changé à la dernière minute pour des cours d'animaux de ferme, je crois que c'est la première vrai décision que j'ai prise durant les cinq dernières années. Et putain, t'imagine même pas la trouille que j'avais ! Mais bon sang, je me suis sentie revivre. Ensuite, ben j'ai vu l'annonce de Bobby… Je me suis dit que je devais finir ce que j'avais commencé, changer entièrement de vie. Le suite, tu l'as connais…

_ Et ta nouvelle vie te plaît ? demanda avec un peu d'inquiétude Dean

_ Ouais, franchement, je pensais pas autant… Même si... j'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de mon frère, mais franchement je peux pas lui en vouloir.

_ Hé, hé, hé. Dis pas ça, laisse lui un peu de temps, c'est tout... Au pire, on ira le voir tous les deux pour l'obliger à t'écouter.

_ On voit que tu le connais pas, toi. Il fera jamais quelque chose, qu'il n'a pas envie de faire... Il... C'est quelqu'un de fort et de bien...

_ Comme toi.

_ Non, non, je t'assure que non. Je suis en panique depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai... je pensais vraiment pas le revoir un jour, et ça m'allait très bien comme ça... Je suis parti sans laisser d'adresse, j'ignore comment il a pu me trouver.

_ Peu importe, il peut rien te faire maintenant...

_ Dean...

_ Cass, tu as un foutu caractère, fais moi confiance ! T'es le seul type à la ronde qui arrive à me tenir tête. T'y arriveras avec lui aussi. Et t'as pas seul, je te rappel. Je suis là... Ok ?

_ Vraiment ? Parce que même maintenant, j'ai encore l'impression qu'il... qu'il m'emprisonne. Tu sais que c'est dans le bar d'Ellen que j'ai mangé mon premier steak depuis… depuis que je suis devenu végétarien.

_ T'es plutôt bien tombé pour reprendre goût à la viande.

Dean se saisit du burger intact dans l'assiette de Cass, et se positionna sur les genoux de son homme.

_ Ouvre la bouche, on s'inquiètera de ton quadruple pontage coronarien dans dix ans.

Son amant lui sourit, un vrai sourire qui monta jusqu'à ses yeux pour la première fois ce soir. Et le cow-boy sentit des papillons dans son estomac, qui montèrent jusqu'à sa gorge menaçant de l'étouffer, s'ils ne sortaient pas immédiatement.

_ Cass, dit-il pendant que le vétérinaire mordait à pleines dents, je t'...

_ Merde, je t'en ai mis partout, Dean.

Le sauce avait débordé et coulé sur le pantalon du cow-boy. Le vétérinaire se dépêcha de prendre une serviette sur la table pour le nettoyer avant que la tâche ne s'incruste.

_ Désolé, elle partira pas j'ai l'impression…

Le blond soupira, et posa le burger dans l'assiette.

_ Cass, je me contrefous de mon jean.

_ Tu vas pas sortir comme ça ! Si tu l'enlèves, je pourrais te le nettoyer si tu veux.

_ Hey, t'as oublié où je bosse ? Tu crois que c'est la fois que je sortirais avec des vêtements sales ?

_ Mais…

_ Aucun mais qui tienne... Par contre, je suis pas contre l'idée de le retirer, dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Il embrassa Cass, tendrement, avant de s'écarter et de l'emmener dans la chambre. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, littéralement. Il n'était probablement pas prêt à l'entendre, alors il taira ses sentiments pour l'instant. Il attendrait, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.


	13. Impitoyable

**Insomnie quand tu nous tiens !**

 **Merde, je viens de voir le nombres de mots... J'aurais peut-être du couper, le chapitre... Ouais, non vous me tueriez sinon.**

 **FrightAngel : Heureusement que Dean est là pour lui, il guérira plus d'un blessure.**

 **Ollicity throy : Merci ^^, j'ai été assez vite pour la suite ? lol**

 **Angelyoru : J'ai bien peur que Castiel en ait connu d'autres. *Va dans un coin se balancer, vilaine auteur, vilaine***

 **MicroFish : Merci, non Cass lui bottera pas le cul, mais... Je te laisse lire**

 **pimpiericky : Oui, tu avais bien deviné, tu es la seule d'ailleurs. Je t'offre des sentiments dans ce chapitre en signe de respect.**

 **Barjy02 : Et oui, on allait pas laisser nos tourtereaux sans sortir aussi facilement, hein ? Et tu as raison, cette histoire ne peut pas se finir ainsi.**

 **shari1131 : Très, très méchant.**

 **Ju : Vas-y, je t'en pris, fais toi plaisir avec Raphaël. Ça soulagera tout le monde.**

* * *

Castiel ouvrit lentement les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et illuminait toute la pièce. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi, il ne pensait pas parvenir à dormir autant, même s'il en avait plus que besoin. En fait, plus tôt dans la soirée, il n'imaginait même pas trouver le sommeil. Il faut croire que partager un lit minuscule où il était totalement impossible de bouger, ni de s'étaler, avait un effet apaisant. A moins, que ce ne soit l'homme assoupi sous lui, qui rende cela possible.

Il s'était réveillé dans la même position où il s'était endormi, la tête posé sur le torse de Dean. Il paierait cher pour que tous ses matins soient semblable à celui-ci. Il embrassa la peau cuivrée de son amant, il en était dingue. Pour lui, c'était à ça, que ressemblait un vrai homme. Il adorait sentir sous ses doigts, sa rugosité, ses muscles à peine dessinés et sa légère toison. Il prenait un réel plaisir à le caresser, à l'embrasser. D'ailleurs, il sentait déjà le corps de son amant se réveiller sous ses baisers. Il l'entendait soupirer et gémir dans son sommeil, comment pouvait-il désirer autant quelqu'un ? se demanda le vétérinaire.

_ Cass ?

Le cow-boy venait juste d'ouvrir un œil, pas encore tout à fait éveillé, il sentait le poids de son amant sur lui, son désir se frotter à lui, et sa langue forcer le passage de sa bouche. Il répondit à son baiser sans réfléchir, il accueillit son amant dans ses bras répondant avec la même fougue à ses caresses. Son désir, stimulé par celui de Castiel, commençait à l'envahir, lorsqu'un bruit d'estomac vint abruptement les interrompre.

Le vétérinaire ne put s'empêcher de rire, ramener sur terre par des besoins basiquement physique.

_ C'est pas drôle, Cass !

_ Excuse moi, mais si.

_ Non pas du tout !

_ Mon cow-boy serait-il de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il a faim ?

_ Parfaitement, surtout s'il a sauté un repas la veille.

_ Est-ce qu'un petit déjeuner à base de café, bacon et œuf pourrait être un remède suffisant ?

_ Pour commencer, je suppose que je pourrais m'en contenter...

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait pour que tu sois entièrement satisfait ?

_ Toi, par dessus le marché…

_ Je pense que ça peut s'arranger… Mais, t'as pas du boulot au Ranch ?

_ T'inquiète, Sam me remplace…

_ T'avais prévu de passer la journée avec moi ?

_ Pour être honnête, mon idiot de frère m'a obligé à prendre un jour de congé. Il m'a interdit de rentrer avant demain matin.

_ Hum… Voilà qui est intéressant, dit Castiel en se relevant pour s'habiller

_ On va pouvoir en profiter, dit le cow-boy en se positionnant derrière lui pour l'embrasser sur les épaules.

_ Oui, on pourrait commencer par finir la première saison de Game of throne.

_ Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

_ C'est pas toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais mater le beau mec de la série…

_ Rien à voir… Déjà j'ignorais totalement que tu serais jaloux.

_ Vraiment ?…

_ Ensuite, ce type t'arrive même pas à la cheville. T'es beaucoup plus sexy que lui…

_ Rattrape toi comme tu peux…

Dean fit faire demi tour à Castiel, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je suis sérieux Cass, je ne souhaiterais personne d'autre dans mes bras que toi.

Le vétérinaire rougit violemment, et se recula.

_ Ça va, t'as gagné, je te prépare à manger, t'as qu'à aller prendre ta douche en attendant, si tu veux.

Le cow-boy sourit et le laissa partir pour cette fois, il aurait bien le temps de lui faire comprendre les choses… Il prit une douche rapide et rencontra un problème au moment de se vêtir, son pantalon avait une énorme tache de sauce, et son T-shirt portait les marques des pleurs de Castiel. Il serra les dents à se souvenir, s'il en avait l'occasion, il irait au bar régler le problème, mais pour l'heure, sa priorité était Cass, il ne le laisserait pas seul.

Il alla donc en boxer dans la cuisine, retrouver son amant occupé à préparer le repas, et vu l'odeur, il avait l'air de s'en sortir pas mal. Lorsque le vétérinaire le vit apparaître ainsi vêtu devant lui, il sentit une nouvelle vague de désir le secouer.

_ T'aurais pas des vêtements à ma taille à me prêter ? lui demanda Dean. Les miens sont sales...

_ Non.

_ Cass ?!

_ Je trouve que ta tenue te convient très bien, pourquoi tu veux en changer ?

_ Je peux pas sortir comme ça !

_ Je sais, répondit-il avec un sourire coquin.

_ Cass !

_ Je te propose de faire une machine avec tes fringues, ils seront secs d'ici ce soir, ça te va ?

_ Et en attendant ?

Castiel haussa les épaules, comme pour signifier qu'il s'agissait vraiment que d'un problème bénin.

_ Je peux aussi mettre tes sous-vêtements si tu veux…

_ Je… Ok, je vais la mettre en route toute de suite, pendant que tu finis ça, dit le cow-boy décidé à pas se démonter.

Le vétérinaire se concentra sur sa poêle, il souriait, satisfait de sa plaisanterie. Il devait avoir un pantalon trop grand pour lui, pour le T-shirt, ben... il devrait se contenter d'un maillot trop petit. Il entendit la machine se mettre en route, et commença à servir deux assiettes qu'il plaça sur la petite table devant le canapé et servit le café, qu'il renversa à moitié sur le sol, en voyant un Dean apparaître, nu comme un vers. Le sourire aux lèvres, pas gêné pour un sous, le cow-boy s'installa confortablement et se saisit de son plat.

_ Ça sent délicieusement bon, Cass.

_ Euh… Oui.

_ Tu viens pas t'asseoir à côté de moi ?

_ Si, si…

Le brun était visiblement gêné, il s'assit à son tour, son regard évitait consciencieusement le corps du cow-boy. Celui-ci se demanda donc, s'il n'avait pas été un peu loin.

_ Cass… C'est pas la première fois que tu me vois nu…

_ Je sais…

_ Ça te mets mal à l'aise ? Tu préfères que je me rhabille ?

_ Non, non…

_ Alors, dit moi…

_ Disons, que ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle je suis habitué. Et je voudrais pas paraître… comment dire… trop euh… enthousiaste ?

_ Oh, j'ai une solution pour ça… Enlève ton boxer.

_ QUOI ?

_ Ben ouais, comme ça je serais trop occupé à te mater pour faire gaffe à la façon dont tu me regardes…

Castiel se mordit la lèvre, visiblement tenté, mais encore un peu pudique. Il se leva et retira d'un geste preste son vêtement avant de se rasseoir aussi sec.

_ Très sexy, se permit le cow-boy avec un regard qui n'avait rien d'innocent. J'ai beaucoup moins faim d'un coup, dit-il en posant son assiette, toute son attention posé sur l'homme à ses côtés.

_ Dean…, la voix rauque de Cass était une véritable invitation à la luxure à laquelle il ne résista pas.

Il commença par prendre possession de sa bouche, il l'allongea ensuite délicatement sur le canapé remontant lentement sa main le long de sa jambe, et fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

_ Putain de merde, dit-il en se relevant.

_ T'es obligé de répondre ? lui demanda Castiel en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour essayer de le retenir.

_ Désolé, mais c'est Sam, il y a peut-être un soucis au Ranch.

Le vétérinaire souffla et laissa son amant s'échapper. Le temps que Dean retrouve son téléphone, son correspondant avait raccroché. Il écouta le message, et revint pour le moins en colère.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Non, absolument aucun. Mon frère voulait juste qu'on mange ensemble ce soir, et il a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de m'appeler pour ça, plutôt que de m'envoyer un simple message.

_ Il t'aurait dérangé ? demanda Castiel en riant.

_ Et comment ! Je lui réponds quoi ? Tu veux qu'on dîne tous ensemble ?

_ Euh… pourquoi pas…

_ On est pas obligé d'aller chez Ellen, Cass.

Le vétérinaire ressentit un immense soulagement à cette idée. Il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter Raphaël, il était bien ici, dans les bras de Dean, il se sentait en sécurité. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment, s'il voulait avancer dans sa vie, dans son couple, il devrait l'affronter et le chasser de son existence, pour de bon cette fois-ci.

_ Au RoadHouse, ce sera très bien, répondit-il, et puis j'ai très envie d'un SOB.

Le cow-boy lui sourit et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu, hein ?

_ Euh, oui Dean, répondit le vétérinaire sans comprendre, même si ça le flattait toujours autant.

_ T'es aussi le mec le plus courageux que je connaisse.

Castiel baissa la tête, il aimerait avoir la même certitude que lui.

_ Je resterai avec toi, dit le blond en lui saisissant la main, au moindre soucis, je serais là, t'inquiète.

Et je pourrais toujours en coller une, au besoin, sur la gueule de l'autre connard, pensa Dean.

* * *

Au moment de partir, Castiel sentait sa détermination faiblir, il avait envie d'aller se blottir sous sa couette, et d'y rester indéfiniment, et si ce n'était pour Dean, il aura déjà quitté la ville.

_ Cass, on y va ?

_ Ok…

_ Eh, s'il t'emmerde de trop, fait moi un signe discret et je lui passe l'envie de revenir.

_ Fais pas ça Dean, il… il est dangereux, il a des relations. Il… il est vraiment fort, pour pousser les gens à bout.

_ T'inquiète, je me comporterai bien.

_ Dean ?

_ Hum ?

_ Tu as le même sourire que ton frère lorsqu'il prépare un mauvais tour…

_ Je vois pas de quoi tu parles… Allez viens, on va être en retard.

Ils marchèrent lentement, le trajet qui ne devait leur prendre que quelques instants, dura presque qu'un quart d'heure. Dean ne dit rien, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le courage qu'il fallait à Cass pour avancer. Il se contentait d'être avec lui, juste à ses côtés pour qu'il sache qu'il ne l'abandonnera pas.

Devant la porte, Castiel avait visiblement perdu des couleurs, il tremblait légèrement et il était prêt à rebrousser chemin.

_ Tu es prêt ? demanda Dean la main sur la poignée.

Le vétérinaire souffla et hocha la tête.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as que des amis dans la salle, il peut rien te faire, ok ? le rassura une dernière fois le cow-boy avant de pousser la porte.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle, mais il semblait que l'autre type n'était pas encore là. Il sourit à Cass et lui fit signe d'entrer. Le soulagement du brun était si visible que Dean eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing au ventre. Il alla s'asseoir avec Sam, Jess et Bobby qui était déjà là, et entraîna son petit ami avec lui, il le poussa à s'installer dos à l'escalier, il n'avait pas envie qu'il passe la soirée à surveiller s'il allait descendre ou pas. C'était à lui de faire ça. Il vit Ellen lui faire signe de venir au bar.

_ Je vais te chercher une bière, ok ?

_ Ok, Dean.

Il alla passer commande et en profita pour demander à la serveuse quel était le problème.

_ L'autre type, lui dit-elle tout bas, me harcèle depuis hier pour savoir où trouver Castiel.

_ J'espère que tu lui as rien dit ?!

_ Tu me prends pour qui ? Je lui ai fait gober qu'il séjournait chez un propriétaire quand il travaillait pas.

_ Merci Ellen. Euh, il est où là ?

_ Dans sa chambre, il devrait pas tarder à descendre pour réclamer qu'on lui monte son repas…

Le cow-boy retourna à la table, Castiel l'attendait sans participer à la conversation autour de lui, il se contentait de serrer les mains en regardant ses pieds. Il se décida à mettre en place son idée plus tôt que prévu. Il avait visiblement besoin de soutien, et c'était à lui, de lui en apporter. Il posa les boissons sur la table et releva la tête de son amant et s'assit sur ses genoux. Et le destin est ainsi fait qu'au même moment, il vit un inconnu descendre, sans le quitter des yeux le nouveau venu, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel, laissant la magie opérer. Il sentit les mains de son, désormais officiel, petit-ami, parcourir son dos, tout en poussant un léger soupir. Il ferma alors ses paupières et se laissa emporter dans le tourbillon de sensations qui le saisissait à chaque fois que leur corps entraient en contact.

_ Bordel, il y a des hôtels pour ça.

Castiel s'écarta rapidement, rouge et à bout de souffle.

_ Si ça te gêne Crowley, tu peux toujours partir, dit un Dean à la respiration saccadée.

Il regarda par dessus son amant, et vit que l'inconnu n'avait pas bronché, pas un muscle de sa peau n'avait bougé. Mais le cow-boy vit ses yeux, glacial et en colère. Le blond lui sourit, cacha son visage dans les cheveux de son amant et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_ Ne bouge pas, il est là.

Il sentit le corps de Cass se tendre, et son visage blanchir. Dean lui prit la main, la serra et resta assit sur ses genoux, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

_ Alors, vous êtes ensemble tous les deux, dit Rufus qui était arrivé en même temps que le shérif.

_ Ça alors, pour une surprise… dit celui-ci.

_ J'aimerais mon repas, s'il vous plaît, intervint l'étranger.

_ Nous aussi Ellen, s'il te plait. Deux frites avec un burger steak, œuf et bacon. N'hésite pas à charger en viande tu veux ? demanda Dean sans quitter des yeux l'homme qui venait de parler. Ça te va, Cass ? Je sais à quel point tu adores ça.

Le vétérinaire regarda son cow-boy, si sûr de lui, qui se battait, à sa façon, pour lui. Il serra un peu plus sa main.

_ Merci, Dean. Ce sera parfait.

_ Hmpf… Eh, bien Castiel… Il semble que tu es bien changé. Quel dommage, tu étais presque devenu quelqu'un de fréquentable...

_ Quoi ? sursauta Bobby.

_ Moi qui étais venu te proposer, continua-t-il sans se préoccuper de l'interruption, de reprendre au cabinet… Évidemment étant donné les circonstances, dit-il en regardant Dean, ce serait en tant que simple employé. Tu quitterais cette ville de ploucs…

_ Hey ! cria Rufus aussitôt arrêté par Crowley.

_ Tu pourras reprendre ta vie où tu l'as laissé, Castiel. Tu retrouveras ton appartement, tes beaux vêtements, ta voiture… Je l'ai toujours, tu sais.

Le vétérinaire poussa légèrement Dean et se mit debout. Peut-être, il y a quelques semaines de ça, il aurait pu être tenté par sa proposition, peut-être aurait-il pu la confondre avec des excuses, peut-être aurait-il pu croire à de l'amour. Il croisa le regard de son cow-boy, avec ses merveilleuses rides qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait, comme maintenant. Il se retourna donc et fit face à l'homme qu'il avait cru un jour aimer.

_ Raphaël, dit-il tenant toujours la main de son petit ami, tu peux prendre ton offre, ton pognon et tout le reste, et te le foutre au cul en repartant pour New-York.

Dean lui serrait la main, si fort, qu'il cru qu'il allait lui briser les doigts, et heureusement qu'il le faisait, sinon Castiel aurait pu tomber par terre tellement ses genoux tremblaient. Le blond était si fier de son homme qu'il aurait pu lui faire l'amour sur cette table, s'ils avaient été seul. Il vit au regard de l'étranger à quel point il était en colère. Pas parce que Castiel ne l'aimait plus, non il n'en avait rien à foutre, c'est juste parce qu'il lui avait échappé. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait mis à terre, son homme s'était relevé, lui faisait face et il ne se laisserait plus jamais intimidé. Oui, son petit ami était l'être le plus courageux qu'il connaisse.

_ Vulgaire maintenant ? Il n'aura pas fallu longtemps avant que tu oublies comment te comporter en être civilisé… Peu importe, après tout… Tu ne m'intéresses plus vraiment de toute façon. Vous me montez mon repas vous voulez ? dit-il en s'éloignant vers les escaliers.

Une fois hors de vue, Castiel pu enfin s'effondrer sur sa chaise.

_ Bien joué, beau-frère ! lui dit Sam souriant posant sa main sur son épaule.

_ Comment tu l'as envoyé bouler ! ajouta Jess.

_ Putain, t'as carrément assuré, lui dit Jo.

Le vétérinaire sourit, il savait que personne ne savait vraiment de quoi il retournait mais il leur était reconnaissant de leur soutient.

_ Bien joué, fiston, lui dit Bobby.

_ Des ploucs, nous ? Ignore le, Castiel tu vaux vingts fois un mec comme lui, attesta Rufus.

_ Je t'amène ton plat, je te l'offre ce coup-ci, lui sourit Ellen.

_ Je…, se leva-t-il, excusez moi j'ai besoin de… d'aller me rafraîchir.

Dean le regarda s'enfuir aux toilettes. Il avait besoin de relâcher la pression, et comprenait mieux, pourquoi hier, il avait utilisé du dentifrice…

_ Tu te joins pas aux félicitations, Winchester ? demanda le shérif.

_ J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir, lui répondit le cow-boy en le regardant dans les yeux.

_ Pas mon problème, j'ai fini ma journée, moi. Ellen, tu me sers une bière ?

_ Merci, Crowley, lui dit-il en montant l'escalier.

_ Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

* * *

Dean devait se débarrasser de lui, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, pour Raphaël ce n'était pas fini. Il n'accepterait jamais un refus, il ne comprenait même pas ce principe. Et le cow-boy n'osait même pas imaginer de quoi il était capable. Mais ça s'arrêtait là, il ne s'approcherait plus jamais de Cass.

Il frappa à sa porte, il ne fut pas long à ouvrir.

_ Tiens, le P.D. du coin. Je suppose que tu veux entrer ? dit-il en s'écartant.

Le blond était fixé, il voulait le mettre en colère, manque de peau pour lui, il était de super bonne humeur actuellement.

_ Que me vaut le plaisir ? continua-t-il

_ Que tu dégages, rentre chez toi, et reviens plus.

_ Je suis déçu, j'espérais que tu venais chercher un homme un vrai.

* * *

_ Où est Dean ? demanda Castiel dès qu'il sortit des toilettes.

Devant le silence gêné et les regards fuyant, il ne fut pas long à comprendre. Il se dépêcha de monter à sa suite.

* * *

_ Comment ça ?

Le vétérinaire la main sur la poignée, s'arrêta en les entendant discuter.

_ Tu oublies que j'ai pratiqué notre ami commun avant toi…

Castiel sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, c'était le pire qu'il puisse imaginer, sa plus grande honte, il ne voulait pas que Dean l'entende, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Mais il était là, devant cette porte, incapable de bouger.

_ Et alors, tu crois que tu vas me rendre jaloux comme ça ?

_ Non, bien sûr, mais je sais à quel point il peut être ennuyant…, dit-il en s'approchant.

_ On parle bien de Cass, là ? demanda le cow-boy incrédule.

_ Oh, allons… Tu vas pas me dire qu'un homme comme toi, va se contenter d'une seule position, une fois par semaine.

Raphaël leva la main pour caresser le beau visage de son vis-à-vis. Lorsque son éclat de rire le stoppa net.

Castiel sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_ En fait, t'es le plus mauvais coup de la terre, dit Dean, et tu rejettes la faute sur Cass ?

Le new-yorkais sentit l'humiliation lui cuir les joues.

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

_ Sérieusement, mec ? Je t'assure qu'au pieu Cass est un vrai Dieu, il en a jamais assez et franchement j'ai jamais pris un pied pareil.

Derrière la porte, le vétérinaire suppliait silencieusement son amant de sortir de là. Il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de trembler.

Raphaël regarda le cow-boy, il voulait savoir à quel point ce type lui mentait. Et il sourit, ce crétin était tombé amoureux, bien, il n'y avait rien de plus simple à manipuler.

_ J'avoue ne m'être jamais vraiment investi à ce niveau, là avec lui. Je trouvais mon plaisir ailleurs, avec d'autre. Mais je ne suis pas un monstre, je lui accordais régulièrement de mon temps pour le satisfaire… Une fois par semaine, dit-il voyant toujours le garçon sourire

S'il te plait, Dean, va t'en, maintenant, pensa Cass.

_ En moins de cinq minutes, c'était réglé… C'était un vrai plaisir de le prendre, je dois reconnaître. Il s'est jamais plaint, même lorsqu'il avait le visage en pleurs… J'adorais le faire pleurer, surtout lorsqu'il m'avait déçu.

Cass de l'autre côté de la porte entendit un bruit sourd, il eut peur pour Dean et c'est ce qui le débloqua. Il ouvrit en grand et s'arrêta une seconde devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Raphaël était allongé par terre pendant que le cow-boy le maintenait de tout son poids en lui envoyant à rythme régulier son poing droit dans son visage.

Le vétérinaire se précipita pour le stopper, il dut mettre toute sa force pour parvenir à le lever.

_ Dean, je t'en prie, murmura-t-il.

_ Je vais le tuer, Cass. Je te jure que je vais le tuer.

_ Viens, s'il te plait, on s'en va.

Il parvint à le faire sortir, de la pièce, maintenant qu'il semblait avoir retrouver un peu de self-contrôle. Il sentit le cow-boy le tirer par le bras et le traîner dans la pièce d'à côté.

_ Dean…

_ Tu comptais me le dire ?

_ Non, je ne…

_ PUTAIN DE MERDE CASS ! CE TYPE TE VIOLAIT !

_ Dean, ce n'est pas…

_ Je te jure que si tu prends sa défense je sors d'ici, et tu me revois plus.

_ J'en avais pas l'attention.

_ Bien, alors explique moi, parce que je te jure que je suis fou de rage là.

_ J'avais honte, ok ? Honte de m'être laissé faire, honte de jamais avoir dit non, honte de pas m'être barré…

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, Dean… Tu... tu ne me crois pas ? demanda Castiel pendant qu'il sentait un couteau chauffé à blanc s'enfoncer dans son ventre.

_ Je te croirais si tu m'avais pas demandé de te faire la même chose hier…

_ Ça… Ça n'a rien à voir.

_ Explique moi alors ! Parce que pour moi c'est la même chose ! Mais j'en sais rien tu voulais peut-être comparé !

_ Oui…

_ T'es sérieux Cass ? demanda Dean d'une voix brisée, toute colère disparut.

_ Je… J'avais besoin de savoir si… si lorsque… lorsque c'est fait par la personne qu'on aime, c'est… c'est différent…

_ Cass…

_ Ça peut te paraitre tordu, et peut-être que je le suis, j'en sais rien. Mais j'avais jamais… jamais connu quelqu'un comme toi, et je.. je pensais, puisque j'adorais tout ce que tu me faisais, que ça aussi… Et que peut-être, j'arriverais à oublier… oublier le reste, tu vois…

Dean regardait son petit-ami, l'homme qu'il aimait en pleur, et c'était de sa faute ces larmes, parce qu'il avait laissé sa colère le dominer, au lieu de s'inquiéter de lui.

_ Cass, dit-il en se rapprochant le plus près possible. Je pourrais jamais te faire ça, tu comprends ?

_ Mais je suis d'accord…

_ Non, Cass, aucune personne qui t'aime sincèrement, ne pourrait faire ça, tu comprends ?

Le vétérinaire secoua la tête, et Dean regretta de pas avoir à nouveau Raphaël pour se défouler sur lui. Bon sang, ce type avait totalement bousiller la perception que Cass avait des personnes et de leur sentiment à son égard.

_ Tu me fais confiance?

_ Bien sûr, Dean…

_ Bien.

Alors il l'embrassa, passa ses mains sous son T-shirt, il savait exactement quelle zone titiller. L'effet fut immédiat, les premiers gémissements de Castiel se firent entendre aussitôt.

* * *

_ Je vais mettre un disque, dit Sam en se précipitant sur le Jude Box.

_ Dieux merci, oui, lui dit Crowley. Bon sang, ton frère devrait savoir que ces murs sont plus fins que du papier à cigarette.

* * *

Dean descendit le pantalon de Cass, il entendait vaguement un slow quelque part, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il ne s'inquiétait que du rythme de sa main sur la virilité de son homme. Le poussa le plus loin possible dans le désir, il le voulait au bord de l'orgasme. Il saisit un préservatif qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche, et l'en habilla. Lui-même déboutonna son propre jean et se dévêtit.

_ Dean ?

Le cow-boy posa ses bras sur le mur et cambra son dos. Il prit le bras de Castiel, pour qu'il se positionne derrière lui.

_ Prends moi, Cass.

_ Quoi ?

_ Prends moi, répéta-t-il.

Le vétérinaire se recula, comme brûler à son contact.

_ Je veux pas, j'ai pas envie de te faire mal !

_ Pourquoi ? dit le cow-boy en se retournant. Je t'y autorise.

_ Non, je refuse de te faire mal, je t'aime Dean.

_ Alors, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, comment tu peux croire une seconde que MOI, je pourrais te faire mal.

_ Mais c'est différent !

_ C'EST LA MÊME CHOSE ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais quelques choses que tu refuses de me faire, Cass ? Je t'aime, tu comprends ? De la même façon, que tu ne veux pas me blesser, je refuse de te blesser.

_ Dean… Je… je comprends oui.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Je dirais pour résumer, que tu n'es pas un salaud manipulateur, et que tu tiens à moi.

_ En gros, sourit le cow-boy. Bien, maintenant, tu vas me faire l'amour ? dit-il tout en guidant la main de son amant vers son postérieur.

* * *

_ Shérif ! cria un Raphaël, en sang, enragé, mais visiblement satisfait.

Crowley leva la tête et soupira, sa soirée s'annonçait foutu.

_ J'aimerais porter plainte contre l'autre type, vous connaissez son nom, je crois ?

_ Dean Winchester ?

_ C'est ça.

Fergus regarda autour de lui, et vit son petit groupe se tendre, à la moindre provocation, ce type se ferai démolir. Plutôt mauvais ça, dans sa circonscription, il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

_ Je suis bien sûr prêt à enregistrer votre plainte…, dit-il en se levant.

_ Bien.

_ Évidemment, je devrais faire pareil avec celle de Dean…

_ Pardon ?

_ Et bien, il invoquera la légitime défense, évidemment…

_ Ce type m'a sauté dessus !

_ Ça c'est vous qui le dite…

_ Ma parole vaut autant que la sienne.

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr… Sauf…

_ Sauf ? demanda Raphaël avec un sourire, on y était pensa-t-il, un petit dessous de table et l'affaire serait réglée.

_ Sauf s'il a des témoins qui puissent certifier ces propos…

_ QUOI ?

_ Ouais, moi je l'ai vu, dit Bobby.

_ On l'a tous vu, ajouta Rufus.

_ Il lui a sauté dessus comme un sauvage, intervint Jo.

_ C'est ridicule, Shérif, vous étiez là, ils étaient tous avec vous.

_ Tout à fait… Je pourrais témoigner moi même, de la façon dont vous l'avez lâchement attaqué, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux un deuxième témoin… Bobby, tu serais dispo pour faire une disposition devant le juge ?

_ Évidemment, je dois de toute façon vérifier l'état de son chien, voir comment il s'est remis de son opération.

_ Vous plaisantez ? dit le citadin en saisissant le shérif, par le col. Vous n'allez pas m'accuser d'un crime imaginaire ! Non, mais regardez moi !

_ Pas du tout, maintenant, je vais vous arrêter pour violence envers un représentant des forces de l'ordre.

Il retourna Raphaël sans ménagement sur la table, et lui passa les menottes. Il les saisit et le redressa.

_ Bien, une petite nuit en prison, pour se rafraîchir les idées, ne vous fera pas de mal.

_ Putain, vous savez pas à qui vous avez à faire, j'ai des relations moi !

_ Vulgaire maintenant ? Vous me décevez, Raphaël. Allez avancez. Oh, et dite à Dean de m'attendre je dois lui parler après, dit-il en s'adressant au petit groupe

L'étranger se laissa mener vers la prison sans se débattre, il téléphonerais à son avocat dans la minute, et porterait plainte pour brutalité aggravée. Ils s'en sortiraient pas comme ça, ces ploucs. Il franchit la porte du shérif, tomba sur le flanc, sans pouvoir s'aider de ses mains pour se rattraper, le choc fut brutal.

_ Désolé, vous vous êtes fait mal ? demanda Crowley. Il y avait une marche, là, dit-il en allumant la lumière.

Il retourna son prisonnier, posa son genou sur sa cage thoracique et sortit son flingue qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Il vu avec plaisir, un soupçon de peur passer dans les yeux de son captif.

_ Je vais t'expliquer, et toi tu hocheras la tête pour dire que tu as bien compris, d'accord ?

Obéissant, Raphaël fit oui.

_ Bien. Tu vois, on est une petite communauté, ici. Lorsqu'on dira au juge que tu as voulu frappé Dean, et qu'il s'est défendu, il nous croira sans problème. Compris ?

Nouveau signe de tête.

_ Le truc, c'est que je te fais pas confiance, tu pourrais revenir et vouloir foutre la merde. Et ça me déplairait profondément, parce que j'adore mon boulot, et je voudrais pas risquer de le perdre à cause d'une ordure dans ton genre. Tu vois mon problème ?

Hochement de tête.

_ Alors là, j'ai deux solutions à te proposer. La première, demain à la première heure, tu dégages d'ici, tu ne reviens plus, et tu ne penses même pas à l'idée de te venger… Ce serait sympa, hein ?

Acquiescement.

_ La seconde, pour plus de sûreté, ce serait que tu es un petit accident dans ta cellule, tu vois. Tu pourrais te pendre avec tes lacets de chaussures par exemple… Oh, je vois bien ce que tu te dis, j'aurais une enquête sur le dos, et je perdrais mon boulot, ce que je veux éviter, bien sûr. Mais j'ai une arme infaillible contre ça. Tu veux savoir ?

Signe de tête.

_ Il suffira que je dise au juge, quand il viendra enquêter, que tu étais accusé de viol. Ce qui tombe bien, j'ai justement une de tes victimes sous la main… Je crois pas qu'une fois mort, tu lui fasses suffisamment peur, pour qu'il refuse de témoigner. Et avec ça, le juge classera cette affaire comme par magie, dans les suicides. Pourquoi aller chercher plus loin, pour un type dans ton genre, après tout ? Parce que t'es d'accord avec moi ? T'es qu'une grosse merde qui mérite pas de respirer et à qui tout le monde tournera le dos, dès que le mot viol, sera prononcé. N'est-ce pas ?

Hochement de tête.

_ Bien, maintenant dit moi, on choisit qu'elle option ? tu peux parler.

_ La première.

_ Parfait, dit Crowley en le relevant. Mais juste pour qu'on soit bien clair, dit-il en collant son arme dans le dos de son prisonnier. Si une fois à New-York, tu te sentais, à tort, suffisamment en sécurité, pour engager un avocat, où je sais pas quoi… Les meurtres pour vol sont courant là-bas, non ? Un drogué qui aurait besoin d'argent pour son prochain shoot, pourrait très bien entrer chez toi pendant que tu dors, et t'enfoncer un couteau dans le ventre… Putain, mec, tu viens de te pisser dessus ?! Bon, je présume que ça veut dire que tu as compris….

* * *

Le shérif retourna au bar d'Ellen, après avoir enfermé son prisonnier dans sa cellule. Il alla s'asseoir directement à son ancienne place, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_ Crowley ? demanda Bobby.

_ Je l'ai mis emprisonné pour la nuit. Ellen, tu pourras vider sa chambre ? Il part très tôt demain matin.

_ Bien sûr, shérif, dit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Tu l'as pas menacé ou quoi que ce soit, demanda Bobby

_ Noooooooon, pour qui tu me prends ?

_ Il va revenir ? s'inquiéta le vieux vétérinaire.

_ Non.

_ Bien, lui répondit Singer. Dans ce cas, nous n'avons strictement rien entendu sur ce qui c'est dit, ou passer en haut, c'est clair ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

_ Et Dean ? demanda Crowley après une seconde de silence

_ Toujours en haut ? l'informa Jess.

_ Sérieux ? ajouta-t-il d'un air incrédule.

_ Ouuuuuuui, soupira d'un air rêveur Jo. Ca doit être la cinquième fois, qu'on relance la musque.

_ Beurk, marmonna Fergus.

_ Te plains pas ! Je te ferais dire, qu'ils sont dans ma chambre, en ce moment, l'informa Bobby

_ Et si je payais la première tournée, dit Sam en espérant détourner la conversation des prouesses sexuelles de son frère.

_ Ouais, tu peux te le permettre, ironisa le shérif. Putain, 500$.

_ Je vais inviter Jess, Dean et Castiel au resto, lui dit le cadet.

_ Je suis sûre que si l'autre connard était pas venu, ils auraient pas rendu ça public aussi vite. Et j'aurais gagné.

_ Peut-être, mais c'est moi qui remporte le pari, j'ai misé sur ce soir, pour officialiser leur liaison, je remporte donc la mise ! Il y a pas à discuter, je suis avocat je te ferais dire !


	14. La horde sauvage

**Bonjour,**

 **un petit chapitre, tout en légèreté. Je poste la suite, le plus vite possible.  
**

 **Flicia smith : merci^^. Mais même quand Crowley est gentil, son côté démoniaque ressort.**

 **barjy02 : Leur relation devait évoluer, ils ne pouvaient pas juste se contenter, d'une bonne entente physique. Et ils ont réussit à sauter le pas, vers quelque chose de plus profond. C'était pas forcément gagné.**

 **silvermoon : Je sors trop de chapitre, lol, c'est pour ça que tu en loupes !**

 **Hikaru Chesire : Crowley, président ? pourquoi pas dans ma prochaine fic ? elle va justement traiter des élections américaines.**

 **sarahkristall : trop d'un coup pour Dean, il a eu du mal, mais bon. Ça les a fait progresser tous les deux.**

 **Angelyoru : Raphaël est un pervers, manipulateur qui a su totalement détruire Castiel, au point qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie dans lui. Mais bon, heureusement, il s'en ait sortit**

 **yakusokuyumi : Raphaël a juste pas supporté l'idée que Cass puisse se reconstruire une vie sans lui. Ça ne l'intéresse même pas réellement de le reprendre, ce qu'il veut vraiment c'est juste savoir que son pouvoir sur lui est toujours là, et qu'il reste sous son contrôle.**

* * *

_ J'ai l'impression que ça c'est calmé, non ? demanda Ellen. Je vais préparer une assiette pour tout le monde.

_ Je vais t'aider, M'man.

Le petit groupe entendit des rires à l'étage, une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme, et des bruits de pas qui s'approchent.

_ Oh, bon sang, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Crowley.

Dean précéda Cass en descendant les marches, il lui tenait la main, et ne comptait plus le lâcher. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière et vit le brun lui sourire, il stoppa, attendit que son amant le rejoigne et l'embrassa. Il enfouit ses doigts dans sa chevelure en approfondissant le baiser, il ne pourrait décidément jamais se lasser de cet homme.

_ HEY ! Vous allez pas remettre ça dans les escaliers ?

Le cow-boy s'écarta de son petit ami, énervé d'être interrompu.

_ Crowley, si t'es pas content, personne t'oblige à rester ! cria-t-il en finissant de descendre les dernières marches.

_ On a pas encore mangé, on vous attendait, l'informa son frère.

_ Cool.

Dean s'installa à côté de Cass, comme précédemment, dos à l'escalier. Il approcha sa chaise la plus possible de son amant, et lui repris la main. Maintenant qu'ils avaient officialisé la chose, et qu'il n'avait plus à se retenir de le toucher, il comptait bien en profiter le plus possible.

_ Sérieusement, Dean. Tu pourrais le lâcher deux minutes, il va pas s'envoler ! s'amusa Sam.

_ Non, lui répondit le cow-boy.

_ C'est si romantique, soupira Jess. Évidemment toi, ça te passe au dessus de la tête !

_ Mais c'est faux ! Je… je suis romantique !

_ Oh, Chéri, ne le prend pas mal… Mais je t'assure que non. T'es pas… équipé pour ça, je pense…

_ Tu oublies la fois, où je t'ai acheté des fleurs…

_ Auxquelles j'étais allergique.

_ Et la fois, où je t'ai invité dans un resto italien !

_ Celui qu'ils ont fermé à cause de la salmonellose ?

_ Et voilà, frite et SOB pour tout le monde ! arriva Ellen accompagné de Jo.

_ J'aurais préféré un steak saignant, se plaignit Crowley

_ Tu manges et tu la fermes ! lui dit Bobby.

_ Le preux chevalier vient à la rescousse de la demoiselle en détresse, rit Rufus.

_ Qu-quoi ? begaya rouge de confusion le vieux vétérinaire.

_ C'est moi que tu traîtres de demoiselle en détresse ? s'énerva Ellen

_ Hey, Cass. Ça va ? demanda Dean à voix basse. T'as l'air un peu ailleurs…

_ Oui, oui t'inquiète, lui sourit-il.

Le cow-boy n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que son petit ami était nerveux et qu'il jetait de constant regard dans les escaliers. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait fait un gros pas en avant aujourd'hui, mais il ne pourrait oublier son passé aussi vite.

_ Puisque tout le monde est là, dit Crowley, j'ai une déclaration à faire.

_ Tu démissionnes, enfin ? s'amusa Dean

_ Très drôle Winchester…

_ Je t'en prie, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas arrêté quelqu'un ?!

_ Il y a moins de quinze minutes, je te ferais dire !

_ Vraiment ? demanda le cow-boy

_ Tu veux pas parler de euh… s'enquit avec inquiétude Castiel.

_ Le charmant client d'Ellen ? exactement.

_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda avec angoisse le vétérinaire

_ Ce connard m'a fait perdre 500$ !

_ Quelqu'un veut que je remette de la musique ? proposa Sam en se levant.

_ Non, sérieusement ?! s'exclama le brun sans prêter attention au cadet. Je t'assure que ce type a de très bon avocat, et…

_ Agression sur un officier de police, je l'ai arrêté pour ça. Et j'ai des témoins, qui l'ont vu me bousculer. Hein, les gars ?

_ Ouais, carrément, dit Jo

_ Rassuré ? demanda Fergus

Castiel hocha la tête, légèrement hébété par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_ Bien, maintenant que le sujet est réglé, j'aimerais qu'on me laisse parler…, reprit le policier

_ C'est quoi cette histoire d'argent ? demanda naïvement Dean

_ On t'écoute Crowley, je suis sûr que ce qu'il a à dire est important…, intervint Sam.

_ Shérif, pas Crowley.

_ Tu rêves, lui répondit le cadet.

_ En fait, Dean, il s'agit d'un petit pari avec les habitants du village, on a tous misé 20$, et…

_ SHERIF ! cria Sam, ta déclaration ?

_ Oui, c'est vrai... Revenons à des sujets importants…

_ Il y a eu un pari ? Pourquoi j'ai pas participé ? Moi aussi, je veux jouer, dit Dean

_ Impossible, il est clos, dit Sam.

_ T'étais au courant ? s'étonna Dean

_ C'est lui qui a gagné, dit Jo.

_ En même temps, il était avantagé, reprit Rufus.

_ C'est vrai, on avait aucune chance, soupira Bobby

_ Hé, parle pour toi, moi je me suis trompé que d'une journée, s'exclama Crowley, toi t'avais au moins six mois dans le nez.

_ Désolé, mais je pensais pas qu'ils seraient aussi pressés ! s'exclama le vieux vétérinaire.

_ Tout le monde est pas aussi lent que toi Bobby, dit Ellen

_ Quoi ?! s'étouffa celui-ci.

_ Une seconde…, intervint Dean, qui commençait à comprendre, vous avez parié sur moi et Cass ?! Sur quand on allait se mettre ensemble ?

_ Noooooooon, dit Jo. On sait bien, que ça fait un bail que vous couchez ensemble !

_ Hé, le frère hétéro aimerait qu'on évite de prononcer ce genre de phrase, merci, grimaça Sam.

_ Ok. Alors, il est sûr quoi le pari ? intervint Castiel qui commençait à se décrisper dans cette ambiance bonne enfant.

_ Et comment vous avez su qu'on était ensemble ? On était super discret ! s'étonna Dean

_ Tu rigoles ? rit Rufus. Quittez le cabinet avant que le soleil se lève, repartir avec ta voiture, et réveiller tout le voisinage, t'appelle ça discret toi ?

_ Oh…, rougit le cow-boy.

_ Bon, on pourrait revenir à ce qui nous préoccupe, s'énerva Crowley. Je disais donc que j'avais une décla…

_ Le pari est sûr quoi, alors ? revint à la charge Dean

_ Rien d'important, chercha à le rassurer Sam.

_ Très bien, alors dit le moi, le mit au défi son frère.

_ Vous m'énervez ! On a parié sur l'officialisation de votre couple, voilà. On peut peut-être m'écouter maintenant ? s'impatienta Crowley

_ T'as pas honte Sam ? Me faire ça à moi ? ton propre frère ! Franchement, tu me déçois, je pensais que…

_ Je partage avec toi, ok ? dit le cadet

_ Ok, se contenta de répondre Dean, avant de boire une gorgé de bière.

_ C'est bon ? On peut passer à autre chose ? demanda le shérif affalé sur sa chaise.

Voyant que personne ne prenait la parole. Il se décida à continuer.

_ Parce que j'ai une nouvelle, elle va vous scotcher à vos chaises… tenez vous bien…

_ Quelqu'un a regardé le dernier épisode de Game of throne, hier ? demanda Jo.

_ Pas nous, sourit d'un ton suggestif Dean

_ Ça m'aurait étonné, aussi, dit Jess.

_ Mais, c'est tout récent eux, c'est pour ça aussi ! s'exclama Sam.

_ Vous me faite tous chier, se leva Crowley. Je rentre chez moi.

_ Oh, allez Fergus, le rattrapa Ellen.

_ Ouais, on plaisante ! renchérit Jo.

_ Ok, mais je vous préviens…

_ On t'écoute, promis, dit Rufus.

_ Arrête de faire ta gonzesse en manque d'attention et viens t'asseoir maintenant.

_ J'ai travaillé avec le FBI, aujourd'hui, dit en se rasseyant tout sourire Crowley.

_ SÉRIEUX ? s'exclama Sam.

_ Ouais, il avait besoin de mon aide, et je dois dire que je leur ai été d'une grande utilité…

_ Pour faire quoi ? trouver du bétail égaré ? s'amusa Dean

_ Nooon, soupira le shérif, arrêter Gordon.

_ QUOI ? s'exclama le groupe à l'unisson

_ Gordon, c'est le type qui tient l'aéroport, c'est ça ? demanda Cass

_ Il POSSÈDE l'aéroport, dit le cow-boy, j'ai voulu lui racheter, mais ce type a jamais voulu.

_ Pas étonnant, repris le shérif, il s'en servait comme plateforme pour faire transiter de la drogue.

_ Putain de merde, s'exclama Bobby.

_ De la drogue ? demanda Cass, ce ne serait pas…

_ De la marijuana, si… Ça faisait un moment que je le soupçonnais mais j'avais pas de preuve, dit Crowley.

_ C'est lui qui s'en est pris à Baby ? s'énerva Dean.

_ Oui, confirma le shérif, il a d'abord été la ferme de Bella, le plus proche de son aéroport, pour tester son truc, ensuite il s'est attaqué à ton taureau.

_ Mais je lui ai rien fait, moi ! s'emporta le blond incrédule.

_ Eh bien, je suppose, dit le shérif, d'après ce que j'ai constaté sur place que Gordon ne soit jamais euh… sortir du placard, et qu'il fasse une légère obsession sur toi…

_ Mais… mais c'est ridicule ! préféra en rire Dean.

_ Je comprends mieux ce qu'il m'a dit qu'en je suis arrivé, dit Castiel.

_ Il t'a dit quoi ? redevint aussitôt sérieux le cow-boy.

_ De vilaines choses sur toi…, lui répondit le vétérinaire, mais c'était uniquement pour te garder pour tout lui seul, s'amusa-t-il.

_ Non, mais sérieusement, Crowley, l'ignora Dean

_ Je t'assure que c'est vrai ! lui répondit-il. Il avait même un tiroir dans son bureau rempli de photo de toi !

_ Ok, là c'est flippant ! répondit le cow-boy.

_ J'ai pas de photo moi, dit d'une petite voix Castiel.

_ On arrangera ça, t'inquiète ! Crowley, il est où, là, Gordon ?

_ Le FBI l'a emmené, ils veulent qu'il balance tout son réseau.

_ Cass, tu fais quoi ? demanda Dean

_ Je te prends en photo, dit-il caché derrière son téléphone.

_ Donne moi, ça.

Le cow-boy prit l'appareil des mains de son petit ami, se colla le plus possible à lui, et parvint à prendre un selfie plutôt réussit d'eux deux.

_ Tu vois, c'est ça être romantique, dit Jess

_ Pfff, c'est juste un photo.

_ Laisse tomber Jessica, les mecs comprennent rien à rien, lui dit Jo.

_ Hé, vous parler de mon frère et de son copain, là !

_ Et alors ? dit sa fiancée

_ Il y a rien qui vous choque ? reprit-il

_ Ben non, dit Jo étonnée.

_ Eh, une seconde. Ils vont faire quoi de son aéroport ? demanda Dean.

_ Le vendre, lui répondit Crowley.

_ Super, quand ? Je le veux absolument ! repris le cow-boy.

_ Dans pas longtemps, je crois. Ils sont assez pressés…

_ Merde, j'aurais jamais les tunes d'ici là.

_ Ce sera mit aux enchères, mais tu peux l'acheter avant si tu y mets le prix.

_ Putain, faut que je vois. Ils ont dû mettre un sacré tarif... j'aurais plus de chance aux enchère, sauf s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre d'intéressé…

_ Dean… intervint Sam, tu peux te le permettre ?

_ Non, mais je vais pas laisser l'occasion me passer sous le nez, depuis le temps que je rêve de développer les activités du Ranch, tu te rends comptes ? Baptême de l'air, leçon de pilotage et tout, et tout.

_ C'est un beau projet, Dean, lui dit Castiel.

_ Merci, Cass. Je te montrerais, si tu veux j'ai tout un dossier à la maison. Je dois juste aller voir mon banquier, pour lui demander combien je peux emprunter.

_ Alors, elle était pas extra ma nouvelle ? s'enorgueillit le shérif


	15. L'homme de la plaine

**Et voilà, dernier chapitre, attention plein de fluffy et de sentiment tout dégoulinant. Heureuse de vous avoir eu avec moi pendant cette aventure.**

 **silvermoon : Merci, j'avais un peu peur que ce soit un peu trop brouillon, tu me rassures.**

 **Hikaru Chesire : Je suis en travail sur la prochaine fic, sur les élections, je suis encore en train de réfléchir à la trame principale. Sinon, toutes mes fics sont happy end ( sauf une)**

 **Barjy02 : ahaha, l'aéroport... Ce serait une belle preuve d'amour, non ? de le financer, mais aussi de l'accepter.**

 **shari1131 : Suite et fin.**

 **Angelyoru : J'avoue, le Destiel c'est la vie (slogan politique déposé).**

 **SpnAndDestielAreLife : Crowley a un gros problème d'autorité dans son village, lol.**

 **Yakusokuyumi : Tout le monde en pince pour Dean, soyons indulgente...**

* * *

_ Non, Sam, je ne te dirais rien ! hurla Dean en entrant au Roadhouse.

_ Écoute, tu dois me raconter ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui.

_ C'est entre moi et Cass, ça te regarde pas.

_ Tu vas te planter, crois moi. Je sais ce qu'il a prévu pour votre anniversaire, et tu vas te planter.

_ Sam, on fête nos un mois aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu un truc super romantique, aucune chance que je foire.

_ Tu vas droit dans le mur !

_ Très bien alors dit moi, ce qu'il a prévu, comme ça je saurais, si je suis à la hauteur ou pas.

_ Je peux pas.

_ Dans ce cas…

_ Non, je suis désolé Dean, mais Jessica m'a fait promettre. Elle trouve ça super romantique, même si pour moi, c'est totalement débile.

_ Ah, oui, là c'est différent. Pour que tu trouves ça débile, c'est que ça doit être un super cadeau.

_ Putain, Dean !

_ Non, je te dirai rien !

_ Hey, les winchester ! Vous comptez commander quelques choses, ou juste faire fuir les clients de mon bar ? demanda Ellen.

_ Et depuis quand, t'as du monde toi ? demanda le cow-boy

_ Depuis que le rodéo commence demain ! D'ailleurs, il y a un mec, qui t'as demandé Dean.

_ Quoi ? ... Oh, oui, mais je l'attendais que demain…

_ Il est là bas, dans la table du coin.

_ Merci, Ellen.

_ Dean, le rattrapa Sam.

_ Écoute, je te remercie de te soucier de mon couple, mais ça va aller. Je t'assure. J'ai rendez-vous avec Cass, ce soir, à la fin de sa journée. Et tout sera parfait.

_ Tu parles, tu vas passer la soirée au Ranch.

_ Je t'emmerde, Sam.

Dean se retourna sans plus lui prêter attention, et se dirigea vers la personne que lui avait indiqué Ellen. Évidemment, il le regardait, avec le scandale qu'avait fait son frère, rien d'étonnant. Il espérait que ça ne porterait pas atteinte à sa crédibilité.

_ Bonjour, vous devez être Ash, c'est ça ? dit-il souriant tout en lui tendant la main.

_ Euh… Bonjour.

_ Je vous attendais demain, mais je suis heureux que vous ayez pu vous libérer plus tôt… Euh, ça te gêne si on se tutoie ?

_ Pas du tout.

_ Cool, c'est une habitude ici. Et on s'appelle par nos prénoms, ok Ash ?

_ Ok, Dean-o.

_ Donc, j'espère acquérir un aéroport dans peu de temps, aux enchères. Elles doivent avoir lieu le mois prochain. On est deux sur le coup, ça va pas être évident, je connais l'autre acheteur, et ça va être difficile de gagner contre lui. Mais j'ai bon espoir, parce que s'il le voulait vraiment, il l'achèterai au prix donné, sans discuter et sans attendre les enchères. Donc si j'arrive à monter assez haut pour le faire renoncer, ce sera bon. Et ce que je cherche, c'est quelqu'un pour le gérer, et vu ton C.V., le job à l'air de te convenir parfaitement. Je te cache pas, que c'est urgent. Dès la vente signée, il faut qu'on soit prêt à recevoir les clients, ok ?

_ Ok. Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'entendre parler avec ton ami.

_ Sam ? ouais, la moitié de la ville a dû entendre.

_ Je voudrais pas te gêner dans tes préparatifs, tu en as surement des choses à faire.

_ Non, t'inquiètes. Sammy exagère.

_ Vraiment ? demanda légèrement réprobateur Ash.

_ Oui, pas de problème… Excuse moi tu veux.

Dean prit son téléphone, il venait de recevoir un mail de l'organisateur des enchères. Elles étaient annulées, l'aéroport avait trouvé acquéreur au montant défini par le gouvernement.

_ Merde, reprit le cow-boy visiblement déçu. Je suis désolé Ash, mais tout est annulé. Quelqu'un a acheté au prix fort. C'est foutu.

Le blond laissa tomber son téléphone sur la table, se pencha en arrière et mit ses mains devant ses yeux. Il était dépité, c'était un rêve de gosse qui s'envolait.

_ C'est ton petit copain ? lui demanda son vis-à-vis. Il est plutôt mignon.

Dean se redressa aussitôt et regarda la porte, il avait cru pendant un instant que le vétérinaire était entré dans le bar. Il soupira, c'était stupide, il bossait encore. Il se retourna vers Ash, qui souriait, il avait visiblement compris sa méprise.

_ Sur le téléphone je veux dire.

_ Oh, oui.

Dean reprit son portable, jeta un coup d'œil à son fond d'écran, une photo de lui et de Cass qu'il avait prit au RoadHouse, la nuit où il s'était débarrassé de l'autre connard.

_ Amoureux, hein ?

_ Quoi ? demanda le cow-boy surpris.

_ Ça se voit sur ton visage, il s'est illuminé.

_ Quoi ?! mais n'importe quoi !

_ Si, si, t'étais carrément déprimé, prêt à te suicider, tu jettes un coup d'œil à la photo, et hop, grand sourire.

_ Bordel, dit Dean en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table, je pensais pas être si transparent que ça.

_ En fait, je suis psy. Enfin, je veux dire je suis super doué pour décrypter les émotions tout ça…

_ T'essayes de me réconforter, c'est ça ?

_ Non, pas du tout. Il y aucune honte à être amoureux…

_ Hey, j'ai pas honte de Cass ! s'énerva Dean. C'est pas pour autant que je veux que tout le monde puisse le lire sur mon visage.

_ Désolé. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais t'aider avec ta soirée en amoureux.

_ Mais pourquoi tout monde croit que j'ai besoin d'aide ?!

_ Parce que toi, tu doutes. T'es pas sûr de toi. Je me trompe ?

_ … Bordel, c'est vrai que t'es doué pour deviner les sentiments des gens.

Dean regarda un peu plus sérieusement Ash. Les cheveux un peu trop long, des yeux rieurs couleur miel, il avait une tête plutôt sympathique.

_ Ok, repris le cow-boy. C'est la faute à mon idiot de frère, Sam, il m'a foutu la trouille.

_ Ah, c'était ton frère ?!

_ Euh, oui. Mon petit frère, un vrai emmerdeur.

_ C'est souvent le cas.

_ Ça sent le vécu…

_ J'avoue, sauf que le mien s'est transformé en mèche de cheveux blanc.

_ A ce point là ?

_ Ouais. Alors ton rendez-vous romantique ?

_ Je…

_ Oh, sois pas gêné, tu peux tout me dire, je suis que de passage dans le coin.

_ C'est vrai…

_ Eh puis, je suis plutôt doué pour deviner si ça va faire plaisir.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Autant que pour déchiffrer les sentiments.

_ Putain, j'étais sûr de moi en préparant tout…

_ Je suis sûr que ce sera très bien, tant que tu as fais des efforts…

_ Ouais, ben non désolé, moi je veux que ce soit parfait.

_ Ah oui, carrément. Tu sais que c'est impossible.

_ Voilà, c'est officiel, maintenant j'ai la trouille…

_ Mais non, mais non. Déjà, est-ce que tu as prévu un cadeau ?

_ Euh ouais.

_ C'est super. Tu vas lui offrir quoi ? un vêtement ?

_ Non, hors de question, répondit Dean d'un ton dur.

_ Okayyyyyyyyy.

_ Désolé. Je voulais pas être désagréable…

_ Pas de soucis, je comprends.

L'étranger se tût laissant le cow-boy se calmer, la meilleure solution pour que quelqu'un se confie, en général, c'était de se taire.

_ J'ai euh… prévu une sortie romantique, là, où on s'est rencontré, pour la première fois.

_ Wahou, c'est super.

_ Ouais, pique nique fait maison, on passera la nuit à la belle étoile, le temps est sublime, il fera chaud, ce sera parfait.

_ Ça a l'air, en tout cas…

_ Merci.

_ Et pour le cadeau.

_ C'est là que ça coince.

_ Pourquoi ? Rien trouver de potable ?

_ Si… J'en ai même deux. Je pense avoir les présents qui lui conviendront parfaitement.

_ Alors, où est le soucis ?

_ J'ai peur qu'il le refuse.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il a... euh… un léger soucis… avec les cadeaux qui valent cher…

_ Oh, c'est le cas ?

_ Plutôt, oui. Enfin, non pas encore… pas vraiment...

_ J'ai rien compris.

_ Ok. Mon petit copain est vétérinaire. Il y a une semaine, il a mis au monde une pouliche dans mon ranch. Elle est adorable, très douce, elle deviendra une magnifique jument, et euh…

_ Tu veux lui offrir un cheval ?!

_ Nooooon, un bébé cheval…

_ Mais... il sait monter ?! demanda-t-il ébahi

_ Il apprends, il s'en sort super bien et d'ici à ce qu'on est fini le dressage de Gabrielle…

_ Gabriel ?

_ Ouais, c'est le nom qu'il a choisi pour la pouliche. Pas vraiment un nom de cheval, mais quand il a une idée en tête…

_ Oh, euh ouais, c'est bizarre…

_ Hey, ça va mec ?

_ Ouais, ouais… Aucun soucis. Super idée, vraiment. Je… Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer, il pourra pas résister.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ouais, parce que c'est pas une question d'argent là, mais de sentiments. Et t'as mis la barre très haut !

_ Merci.

_ Euh... Je… tu m'excuses deux minutes, je dois aller aux toilettes.

_ Ouais, bien sûr.

Dès que Dean, se retrouva seul, Sam revint à la charge.

_ Castiel arrive avec ton cadeau. Dernière chance, t'es sûr que tu veux pas que je te prête main forte ?!

_ Non, merci. J'ai déjà toute l'aide dont j'ai besoin !

_ Ah ouais ?

_ Ouais.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Ash.

_ Ash ?

_ Le type qui était là.

_ Celui que tu as rencontré, il y a dix minutes ?

_ Ouais, il est super doué.

_ Il connaît même pas Castiel !

_ Non, c'est vrai. Mais il trouve mon idée super.

_ Oh, génial ! Dans ce cas, tout est réglé.

_ Oui.

_ Non, Dean ! Tu dois réagir, tu…

_ Dean !

_ Cass ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ? se leva le cow-boy souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

_ Euh… Je…

_ Hey, ça va ? s'inquiéta le brun

_ J'ai un cadeau pour toi, se hâta de dire le vétérinaire.

_ Oh, euh, merci…

_ T'es foutu, murmura Sam derrière lui.

Le cow-boy prit la pochette que lui tendait son petit ami, s'en prêter attention à son frère. Il était déjà assez nerveux comme ça. Il l'ouvrit et y vit une liasse de papier. Sans comprendre, il les lut rapidement.

_ Tu t'fous d'ma gueule, Cass ?

_ Dean…

_ Tu m'offres un putain d'aéroport !

_ La moitié seulement.

_ Bordel, ce truc coûte plus de 500.000$

_ J'ai obtenu un emprunt à la banque facilement avec ton dossier sur la manière dont tu comptais le transformer.

_ Oh, super, vraiment ! T'entends ça Ash, dit dean au jeune homme qui venait de sortir des toilettes et se tenait devant la porte, je viens de me faire offrir un aéroport !

_ En fait, dit Cass sans se retourner, je viens plutôt de t'offrir une dette qu'on arrivera probablement à jamais rembourser.

_ Mais putain, je suis à la masse avec mes cadeaux moi !

_ Je t'avais prévenu Dean !

_ Sam, ta gueule, c'est pas le moment !

_ DEAN ! s'énerva Castiel.

_ Désolé, Sam, s'excusa le cow-boy.

_ Écoute, Dean. Je me fiche totalement de tes cadeaux, tu devrais savoir, mieux que quiconque que c'est pas ça qui me rendra heureux. En ce qui concerne l'aéroport, si ça te plaît pas, on peut tout annulé, et on en reparle plus. Mais, je sais dans quoi je m'engage... et je crois en ton projet... et je suis sûr qu'à nous deux, on pourra en faire quelque chose de bien !

_ Putain, Cass.

_ Tu vas quand même pas chialer Dean ?

_ Ta gueule, Sammy !

_ Là, tu l'as chercher, dit Castiel.

Le cadet se renfrogna sur sa chaise, il voulait juste aider et ne comprenait pourquoi tout le monde le rembarrait.

_ Ok, ok, dit Dean avec un grand sourire. Très bien, alors on va gérer un aéroport ensemble, aucun soucis. T'entends Ash ?! Approche, t'es embauché ! Cass, dit le cow-boy alors que le vétérinaire allait se retourner. J'avais prévu de t'offrir ça, ce soir. Mais du coup, voilà.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le vétérinaire en prenant l'enveloppe que lui tendit le brun.

_ Des billets d'avion.

_ On a un aéroport, on a pas besoin de ça, rit Castiel

_ Ouais, mais on peut pas encore aller à Cleveland.

_ Putain, t'es vraiment nul. Cleveland sérieux ?

_ Saaaaaaaaaam, tu veux pas aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Dean… euh…, bégaya le vétérinaire

_ Je viendrais avec toi. On ira parler à ton frère. Il pourra pas refuser de te voir.

_ Je…

_ Au pire, je lui pète la gueule, dit le cow-boy pour détendre l'atmosphère. J'ai une sacré droite.

_ Oui, je me souviens, dit Cass.

_ Dans ce cas, il sera bien obligé de te parler, intervint l'étrange qui s'était silencieusement rapproché d'eux.

_ Tu vois Cass, même Ash est d'accord.

_ Gab… Gabriel ?!

_ Salut, Cassy.

_ Quoi ? demanda le cow-boy, regardant tout le monde à tour de rôle pour comprendre.

_ Me regarde pas comme ça, Dean. Je suis juste un gros emmerdeur, tu te souviens ? dit Sam.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Castiel

_ Tu m'as invité à venir, tu te souviens ? répondit Gabriel.

_ C'était il y a un mois, et tu m'as pas répondu.

_ Non. Je… j'avoue que j'avais pas prévu de le faire. Mais, mes vacances ont commencé, il y a deux jours, et… aux lieux de partir à Tahiti comme j'avais prévu, je me suis retrouvé à échanger mes places pour ce trou perdu.

_ Hey ! s'exclama Sam et Dean au même moment.

_ Désolé, dit Gabriel.

_ Donc, dit le cow-boy, t'es le frère de mon petit ami.

_ Oui.

_ Celui qui est psy à Cleveland ?

_ Il en a pas d'autre.

_ Oh, alors euh… Salut, moi c'est Dean.

_ Enchanté, moi c'est Gabriel, dit-il en lui serrant la main à nouveau.

_ Ravi de te rencontrer.

_ Moi de même.

_ T'as déjà loué une chambre ? tu viens dormir à la maison, bien sûr, on a une chambre d'ami de libre.

_ Volontiers, mais je voudrais pas gêner.

_ Pas du tout, on te fera découvrir l'hospitalité de la région, la vie dans un ranch, repas familial, et tout le tralala.

_ Super. Mais demain, alors. Il parait que ce soir, vous avez des projets.

_ On peut reporter, dit Dean, ça me gêne pas…

_ Non, hors de question, dit Gabriel. Je m'en voudrais de gâcher une soirée parfaite.

_ Tu vois, Sam. Lui, il s'y connait en romantisme.

_ La ferme, Dean.

_ Euh, ouais, bon. On doit aller bosser moi et Sammy, dit le cow-boy.

_ Non, j'ai rien de prévu, répondit le cadet.

_ Siiiiiiiii, Sam. On a... euh un énorme truc qui peut pas attendre, et on va laisser Gabriel et Cass discuter ensemble, tranquillement, sans nous.

_ Oh, oui, bien sûr, ce gros truc à faire.

_ Ouais, voilà.

_ Alors allons-y, toute de suite, dit Sam.

_ Cass, je… je vais lire tout ça, on en rediscute demain plus en détail, à tête reposée, au calme... ça va demander pas mal d'organisation, décisions et tout le tralalala, je veux pas qu'on se précipite.

_ D'accord, Dean, dit Castiel prononça ses premiers mots depuis l'arrivée de Gabriel.

_ Je viens te chercher ce soir, ok ?

_ Ok.

Le cow-boy saisit le cou de son amant, lui fit lever la tête et l'embrassa.

_ Vous êtes dégueulasse, les mecs…, dit Sam. Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, euh, Gabriel, c'est ça ? Ils sont devenus champions en apnée.

_ Euh… je vois, répondit le nouveau venu, un peu gêné

_ Autant que tu t'y habitues, surtout si tu viens dormir, à la maison. Ils font ça tout le temps…

_ Je… je crois que j'arriverais à faire face…

_ Une fois, dit Sam en se penchant vers lui, j'ai surpris mon frère regagner sa chambre avec de la crème chantilly et du beurre de cacahuète. J'en ai encore des cauchemars la nuit.

Gabriel éclata de rire.

_ Désolé, c'est juste que j'ai dû mal à imaginer mon frère, dans ce genre de truc.

_ T'auras beaucoup moins de mal à te le représenter lorsque tu les entendras la nuit.

_ Sérieux ?

Avant que le cadet n'ait pu répondre, son frère l'interpella.

_ Sam, tu viens ? A ce soir Cass, tu verras tout va bien se passer, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

_ Toute la nuit, murmura l'avocat à Gabriel, avant de se lever et de partir.

Castiel soupira, il venait de se prendre 10G de sentiments dans la gueule, et il n'avait pas encore récupérer. Il regarda son frère assit à une table. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années, et il était vraiment heureux qu'il soit venu. Mais aussi incroyablement gêné. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment gérer ça. Il s'assit en face de lui, mal à l'aise et fit signe à Ellen.

_ Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

_ Euh… Ouais volontiers.

_ On mange les meilleurs burgers Steak/œuf/bacon, ici.

_ De la viande ?

_ Ouais…

_ Ça à l'air, super.

_ Ellen, tu nous apportes ça ?

_ Bien sûr. Alors, c'est ton frangin, hein ?

_ Oui.

_ Il est mignon, célibataire ?

_ Ellen ! s'exclama Castiel.

_ J'ai une fille à caser ! Et un psy, c'est un bon parti.

_ Je croyais que tu voulais qu'elle reste, ici ?

_ Hey, ton frère s'est fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre pour vérifier que ton petit ami était pas un monstre, à mon avis, il a toutes les compétences nécessaires pour venir vivre ici, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

_ Pour info, j'ai juste demander à parler à Dean, j'ai pas la moindre idée de qui est cet Ash. J'ai juste profité de la confusion de ton copain. Sinon... Elle est pas sérieuse ? demanda Gabriel.

_ Si, elle l'est, lui répondit-il en souriant

_ Tu te plais ici, hein ?

_ Oui, c'est génial.

_ Tu t'es trouvé des amis..., dit-il en regardant Ellen, pour le moins... originaux

_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, rit Castiel.

_ Et un nouveau petit copain.

_ Ouais.

_ Qui n'a pas peur de t'embrasser en public.

_ Non.

_ Qui te prépare des soirées romantiques

_ Oui.

_ Et qui te fait de super cadeaux, pas hors de prix, mais qui vont droit au cœur.

_ Oui.

_ Et qui te fait grimper aux rideaux avec de la crème chantilly et du beurre de cacahuète !

_ Putain, Gabriel ! dit un Castiel si rouge qu'il sentait la chaleur se diffuser sur ses joues.

_ Tu dis même des gros mots, maintenant.

_ Comment tu sais pour… euh

_ Sam. Il a voulu me mettre en garde contre vos prouesses nocturnes.

_ Bon sang, dit le vétérinaire en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

_ Étrangement, j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le genre de type à aller raconter la vie sexuelle de son frère.

_ Encore un de tes truc de psy ?

_ Hey, ils sont très efficaces.

_ C'est vrai.

_ Alors, à quel point il est au courant de ce qui t'es arrivé?

_ Dean ? Il sait tout.

_ Et son frère ?

_ Euh, je suppose qu'il a des soupçons, mais je suis pas rentré dans les détails…

_ Je te demande pardon, Cassy.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'aurais pas dû te laisser.

_ Gabe… C'est plutôt à moi, de m'excuser. Je… Je t'ai pas écouté, alors que t'avais vu clair dans son jeu, et…

_ Non, t'avais besoin d'aide, et moi j'ai préféré fermer les yeux.

_ Laisse tomber. On va pas passer la journée à s'excuser.

_ Ok. Raconte moi plutôt comment tu as rencontré, Dean. Et s'il est vraiment si bon que ça au pieux.

_ Gabe !

_ Je te demande pas les détails, je veux juste savoir s'il s'occupe bien toi.

_ Oui.

_ Alors crache le morceau, comment vous êtes tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre…. Ah, ne nie pas, c'est marqué sur votre visage à tous les deux.

_ En fait, répondit Castiel en souriant, ça a commencé quand Bobby, avec qui je tiens le cabinet vétérinaire, à chercher un associé. Lorsque j'ai répondu à son annonce, il a pensé, avec les autres, que la meilleure façon de me faire rester ce serait de me faire tomber dans les bras d'un jeune fille du coin.

_ Mais elle était pas ton type, rit Gabriel

_ Alors, ils ont modifié leur plan pour me fourguer avec l'autre gay du coin. Ensuite…


	16. La poursuite sauvage

**Un petit cadeau de Noël (2/3) en avance ! (Fluffy aussi, hein !)  
**

 **Je posterais le 3e plus tard (lundi au plus tard !)**

* * *

_ Et voilà. Jess, Gabriel, Cass, bienvenu au meilleur concours de rodéo du pays ! s'enthousiasma Dean en se garant.

_ Il exagère peut-être un peu, murmura Sam à l'arrière.

_ J'ai entendu ! lui répondit son frère.

_ Je suis sûr que ça va être très amusant, Dean, intervint Castiel à côté du conducteur.

_ Tu vas adorer. Même si la compétition commence que demain, on va aller voir les taureaux des autres concurrents, et je suis certain qu'il y en a pas un qui arrive à la cheville de Baby, dit-il en sortant.

_ On retrouve les autres au stand d'Ellen, c'est ça ? demanda Jess

_ Ouais, tout le monde est pressé de te connaître, Gabriel ! dit Dean

_ Euh, je suis juste arrivé hier, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait savoir…

_ Et alors ? Moi et Cass on a embauché Ash, le vrai hein, pas un psy qui y connait rien en avion, répondit-il en lui jetant un coup d'oeil en biais, et toute la région est déjà au courant. Ta venue, c'est limite du réchauffer.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama Gabriel

_ Je crois que tu l'as vexé, Dean, lui fit remarquer son petit ami.

_ Et si on y allait ? demanda Jess en prenant le bras de Sam, j'aimerais autant arriver avant que toutes les places soient prises.

_ Aucun risque. Ellen nous a réservé une table. Et pour le spectacle, on a notre petit coin attitré, le même tous les ans, lui répondit copain.

_ Alors en route, dit Dean en prenant la main de Cass.

_ Attends, dit celui-ci.

Il se détacha ses doigts et rajusta rapidement le stetson sur la tête de son petit ami.

_ Voilà, beaucoup mieux ainsi, reprit-il en replaçant sa main

_ Je crois qu'il y a une boutique qui en vend, on va t'en trouver un, lui proposa Dean un sourire suggestif aux lèvres

_ Tu crois que ça m'irait ? se rapprocha le vétérinaire

_ Carrément ! s'exclama le cow-boy en comblant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Il n'y a rien de tel pour chevaucher, tu sais…

_ Tu crois que je suis assez bon cavalier pour ça ?" dit-il en passant ses bras autours de son amant.

_ Si jamais, j'avais eu un le moindre doute, ils se sont évanouis…", sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il se remémora le corps de son amant sur le sien, à la lumière des étoiles, tendu la tête renversé en arrière.Y avait-il image plus parfaite ?

_ SÉRIEUSEMENT ? lança Sam, une vingtaine de mètre devant eux avec Jess et Gabriel.

Castiel et Dean se séparèrent, ils ne ressentaient même plus de gêne d'être ainsi surpris. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autres.

_ Ils font toujours ça ? demanda Gabriel

_ Toujours, répondit Jess.

_ Enfin, là on a eu de la chance, ils ont entendu du premier coup, pas besoin d'aller les secouer, ajouta Sam.

_ Ben, alors vous attendez quoi ? On va être en retard. Dépêchez-vous, on en a marre que vous soyez toujours à la traîne, dit Dean en les dépassant avec Castiel qui se retenait de rire.

_ Il m'énerve, marmonna entre ses dents son frère.

_ Moi, je le trouve drôle ! s'exclama Gabriel.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée de l'immense terrain grillagé qui acceuillera jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, les festivités. La foule était déjà dense et se bousculait pour entrer.

_ On fait le tour ? suggéra Sam.

_ Carrément, confirma son frère

_ Il y a une deuxième entrée ? demanda Cass

_ Ouais, celle réservé au participant…, expliqua le cadet. Bon normalement, on a pas vraiment le droit. Mais comme on connaît l'organisateur…

Une centaine de mètre plus loin, un double portail assez grand pour laisser passer de gros camions, était surveillé par un grand type baraqué à l'aspect patibulaire.

_ Hey Benny !

_ Je vous attendais les gars, je vais pouvoir enfin rentrer et m'amuser un peu !

_ Tu pouvais pas juste laisser un mot pour nous laisser passer, dit Sam en lui serrant la main.

_ Et louper votre arrivée ! Sûrement pas ! Je suppose que tu dois être Jess, aussi belle que ce qu'on m'a dit ! Et étudiante à Stanford aussi, Sammy, t'as décroché le gros lot !

_ Je l'adore déjà, lui dit Jess.

Benny se tourna alors vers Dean, le prenant dans ses bras. Castiel fronça les sourcils, dès que son petit-ami fut libéré, il se hâta de passer une main possessive autour de ses hanches, geste que ne manqua pas de noter Gabriel.

_ Alors, c'est toi le nouveau vétérinaire qui arrive à tenir tête à Dean ?

_ Oui.

_ Faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais !

_ C'est très simple, répondit-il en réaffirmant sa prise, après plusieurs orgasmes, il devient beaucoup plus doux, évidemment c'est une technique que je suis le seul à pouvoir pratiquer.

Benny éclata de rire, Dean rougit de trois teinte, Sam se demanda s'il pourrait un jour oublier tous les traumatismes qu'il avait subi depuis qu'il était arrivé, Jess sourit d'un air "ils sont juste trop mignons", Gabriel resta stupéfait devant la remarque de son frère, il n'aura jamais pu l'imaginer tenir de tel propos.

_ Je l'adore déjà ! dit Benny

_ Et je te présente Gabriel, le frère de Cass. Il vient passer quelques jours ici pour découvrir la région.

_ Enchanté.

_ De même. Tu rencontres déjà la belle-famille, Dean ? se moqua l'organisateur.

_ La ferme, Benny !

_ Bon. Allez je vous accompagne à l'intérieur. Oh, et Castiel, ça te gênerait d'aller regarder un des taureaux ? On m'en a apporté un qui me paraît un peu louche.

_ Non, répondit le cow-boy, on est de repos. T'as pas des véto qui sont payés pour ça ?

_ Si, j'en ai un et il a rien trouvé.

_ Bon, ben alors ?!

_ Ben, je préférerais que Castiel regarde.

_ Et moi, répondit Dean, je préférerais qu'on soit tranquille.

_ Alors là, tu rêves, tous les éleveurs de la région vont venir le voir.

_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda le vétérinaire.

_ Tout le monde sait que t'as sauvé Baby, répondit l'organisateur, et que tu t'occupes des bêtes de notre ami ici-présent. Donc, t'es devenu le meilleur véto de la région, félicitation.

_ J'ai pas compris le rapport, dit Gabriel.

_ Laisse, je t'expliquerais, lui dit son frère.

_ Ouais, ben tu pourras dire à tout le monde, que le premier qui vient faire chier Cass, il aura affaire à moi ! Toi, compris Benny.

_ Ok, ok. Je vous embête pas les amoureux ! Par contre, je pourrais quand même venir te saluer avec André et les enfants ? Sinon, ils vont me tuer.

_ T'as plutôt intérêt !

_ Allez, je retourne bosser pendant que d'autres s'amusent !

Le petit groupe, arrivé devant les petites maisonnettes alignées qui servaient de stand, se mirent aussitôt en quête de celui d'Ellen.

_ Andréa, demanda Castiel, c'est sa femme ?

_ Oui, Benny est marié avec deux petits garçon.

_ Oh, d'accord…

_ Tu étais jaloux.

_ Il t'a pris dans ses bras, se justifia le vétérinaire

_ C'est mon meilleur ami depuis le lycée, tu sais.

_ Il n'a pas pris Sam, dans ses bras.

_ Ce n'est pas son meilleur ami depuis le lycée.

_ Hum.

_ Tu sais que t'es vraiment sexy, quand t'es jaloux…

_ Et pas le reste du temps ? demanda-t-il avec sourire impertinent.

_ Tu me tues, Cass...dit-il faisant semblant de s'effondrer sur le vétérinaire.

Ce dernier le rattrapant volontier dans ses bras, en faisant semblant de perdre l'équilibre sous le poid de son amant. Il rit du visage déconfit de Dean, mais celui-ci ne put se retenir bien longtemps avant de le rejoindre dans sa bonne humeur.

_ Ca va, Gabriel ? demanda Sam.

_ Oui, oui, répondit-il en fixant le jeune couple avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

_ Ca faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas vu comme ça, l'autre emmerdeur.

_ Crowley ? De quoi, tu parles ? demanda Sam

_ De Dean, bon sang ! Tu sais à quel point il est chiant quand tu es là ? Ben, quand t'es à Stanford, c'est pire ! Mais maintenant ça devrait aller. Alors, c'est vous, qui vous faite passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Gabriel, le frère de Cassy. Enchanté.

_ Shérif Crowley. Maintenant que vous êtes là, on peut aller retrouver les autres…

_ T'inquiète Gabe, Fergus est désagréable avec tout le monde, à moins que tu lui parles de flingue ou de criminalité…, expliqua Dean.

_ Vraiment ? De quel type ? Plutôt arme de chasse ou à poing ? Revolver ? Fusil ? Carabine ? demanda Gabriel les yeux brillants

_ Oh… euh… Et bien, un peu de tout je dois bien avouer… Bien que j'ai une petite préférence pour les carabines, mais j'utilise surtout un Beretta 92 pour le boulot…

_ Moi je me suis offert un Smith&Wason… Je vais au stand de tire régulièrement, pour pratiquer et j'ai pu essayer une mitraillette une fois.

_ Wahou, c'est pas rien ! C'était comment ?

_ Bordel, on en a un autre maintenant ! s'exclama Dean

_ Je ne comprends pas, dit Castiel, ça doit être récent, car il n'était pas les armes avant…

_ HEY ! Vous voilà ! s'exclama Jo. Ca fait un moment qu'on vous attends.

_ Gabriel, viens je te présente. Tout le monde voici, mon frère Gabriel. Gabriel, tu connais déjà Ellen et Jo. Là, tu as Ash… Tiens, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Jo m'a invité, répondit-il.

_ Ah ok, reprit Castiel. Bobby, avec qui je travaille et avec qui je suis maintenant associé, Rufus, épicier et vendeur de tout ce dont tu peux avoir besoin, mais aussi président du club de pétanque.

_ Super, maintenant tout le monde s'assoit, je vous sers à manger et après on va direct au spectacle, dit Ellen

_ Au fait, Dean, dit Rufus, il paraît que tu vas en ville demain ?

_ Euh...oui, répondit celui-ci.

_ Encore ! s'exclama Jess

_ Tu vas pas faire tes courses là-bas, j'espère ?

_ Eh, bien c'est-à-dire que euh…

_ Mais laisse ce gamin, tranquille…

_ Non, Bobby, je suis pas d'accord. Il y a déjà été la semaine dernière, et celle d'avant…

_ C'est possible… dit de plus en plus gêné le cow-boy

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas acheter ? Dis moi.

_ Non, Rufus, écoute…

_ Non, toi écoute. Ils te font de meilleurs prix ? Ils ont quelques choses que j'ai pas ? Parce que je peux te l'avoir ? Demandes à Castiel, je lui ai eu tous les DVD qu'il voulait, hein Castiel ?

Le vétérinaire, qui s'était fait tout petit jusque là, dans l'espoir d'être oublié, tâcha de ne pas trop enfoncé son petit ami, car il savait très bien ce pourquoi il allait en ville.

_ Euh… oui.

_ Tu vois !

_ C'est pas grave, Rufus, dit Ellen. On dépense tous une fortune, chez toi, on peut bien se faire plaisir ailleurs.

_ C'est une question de principe, répondit le commerçant.

_ Depuis quand t'en as toi, des principes ? demanda Bobby.

_ Je vois pas pourquoi il va ailleurs. Alors Dean ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as trouvé moins cher, hum ?

_ Nooooooon

_ Meilleur qualité ?

_ Non, Rufus, c'est rien, ok ?

_ Alors, dis moi. Vas-y, explique toi. Parce que si c'est un problème de…

_ Des préservatifs ? Ok, c'est ça que j'achète. C'est bon ? dit un Dean rouge tomate, dans un silence gêné.

_ Oh, répondit surpris Rufus.

_ Oui.

_ Mais pourquoi tu vas en ville ? J'en ai des préservatifs.

_ Putain, je vais gerber, dit le cow-boy.

_ J'en ai même des lubrifiés, c'est plus pratique.

_ Non, sérieux je sens mon estomac qui se tord...continua Dean

_ Je suis d'accord, Rufus, repris Sam.

_ Quoi ?! Tu veux des préservatifs, j'en ai. Si tu as des petites préférences, je peux t'en proposer des perlés ou des nervurés, des ultra-fins ou avec différents parfum...

_ Bon sang, tu vas la fermer ! s'exclama Bobby. Tu vas tous nous dégoûter de la bouf d'Ellen.

_ Trop tard, dit Crowley.

_ Tous vos repas sont comme ça ? demanda Ash

_ Non, le dernier était mieux, dit Crowley. On a parlé de dealer de drogue. C'est moi qui ait aidé le FBI à l'arrêter.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Gabriel.

_ Dean, murmura Castiel

_ Je veux plus jamais entendre parler de préservatifs…

_ Oh… euh…

_ Cass ?

_ J'espérais essayer certains des modèles de Rufus… Mais si, tu veux t'en passer, ça me va très bien. J'ai fait les tests avant de partir de New-York, ça m'a semblé plus sûr avec… euh, tu sais Raphaël… Donc, euh…

_ J'ai toujours utilisé des préservatifs… Mais pour être sûr, j'irai faire des tests demain, et… Je t'avoue que je serai heureux de m'en débarrasser, sourit Dean le regard fixé sur des yeux bleus débordant d'affection

_ Un tiroir rempli de photo, jamais j'avais vu ça !

_ Crowley ?! Tu racontes quoi bordel ? s'exclama le cow-boy tiré de sa rêverie

_ J'explique à notre invité, comment j'ai arrêté Gordon.

_ Comment TU l'as arrêté ? rit Dean

_ C'est très intéressant, intervint Gabriel. Il devait certainement avoir un total manque d'estime et de confiance en lui doublé d'une sexualité qu'il n'assumait pas. Je suppose qu'il devait être attiré par Dean, sans pouvoir le formuler. Ca a dû virer à l'obsession et il a fini par reporter la faute à tous ses échecs sur Dean. Ca aurait pû très mal tourner…

_ Cette fois, c'est bon, j'ai définitivement perdu l'appétit, dit le cow-boy.

_ C'est fascinant ! dit le shérif. Ces idiots, dit-il en désignant leur petit groupe, n'y comprennent rien, mais en tant que psy, tu as un regard de professionnel…

_ Oh, euh… Merci, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu étudié la criminalité à la fac, mais dans mon métier de tous les jours, c'est peu utile. La plupart du temps, je reçois surtout des couples en détresse, ou des personnes qui ont dû mal à traverser leur crise de la quarantaine…

_ Je comprends… Moi la plupart du temps je me tape des bagarres d'ivrognes ou du bétails perdus… Cleveland, ça doit être autre chose

_ Mais c'est qu'on va avoir un nouveau couple ! rit Rufus.

_ Ouais, ils iront peut-être acheter des préservatifs chez toi eux, lui dit Ellen.

_ A-ha-ha-ha, dit Crowley.

_ Ca me fait penser, Dean… On va faire quoi des billets d'avion que tu as acheté ?

_ Quoi ? Mais vous venez quand même à la maison ! s'exclama Gabriel. Je vous ferais visiter, il y a des trucs sympas à voir…

_ Ouais, dit Dean, il y a une super plage là bas, non ? Je pourrais y passer des journées entières…

_ On ira en plein hiver, répondit Castiel.

_ Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? demanda Dean

_ Tu veux aller à la plage uniquement pour mater…

_ Non, pas du tout… Maintenant arrête de faire ton sexy-jaloux avant que je te plaque contre un mur dans un coin...murmura-t-il

_ Les gars, je veux pas vous foutre dehors, mais le spectacle va commencer, reprit-elle. Alors, dégagez je ferme.

_ Mais à part ça, tu nous mets pas à la porte, dit Sam en se levant.

_ Pas du tout ! expliqua Jo. Elle nous aide gentiment à ne pas être en retard… Tu viens Ash ? Il commence par des spectacles de cavalerie, après il y a des groupes de country de la région… On pourra même aller danser.

_ Dean… je peux te dire un mot avant… demanda Sam

_ Bien sûr…

_ Seul à seul, désolé Castiel.

_ Pas de soucis, tu viens Gabe ? Tu dois m'expliquer c'est quoi cette histoire d'arme à feu. Depuis quand tu tires ?

_ Hé, c'est pas parce que t'aimes pas ça, que ton frère peut pas pratiquer. On a d'ailleurs un concours de tire, si ça t'intéresse Gabriel, dit Crowley.

_ Mais c'est qu'ils vont vraiment finir par se mettre ensemble, c'est deux là ! rit Jess. Vient Castiel, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras, on va aller espionner nos hommes, je suis sûre qu'ils parlent de nous.

_ Faut pas faire attention à leurs remarques, dit le shérif, sinon ils arrêteront jamais.

_ Aucun soucis, répondit Gabriel.

_ Alors, on a appris à tirer récemment ? demanda Fergus.

_ Oui, je pensais que ce serait un bon exécutoir.

_ Efficace ?

_ Non, pas vraiment.

_ Normal, lui dit Bobby. Je suppose que vous tiriez sur des mannequins en forme de Raphaël ?

_ QUOI ?! s'écria Gabriel très gêné

_ Pas de soucis, enchaîna Rufus, quand on tient à quelqu'un, c'est dur le voir souffrir.

_ Tu devrais lui raconter une petite histoire, Crowley, lui dit Ellen

_ Viens avec moi Ash, je vais te montrer quelques choses, suggéra Jo en lui tirant le bras pour changer de direction.

_ Mais je veux entendre moi aussi, dit Ash qui s'éloignait déjà.

_ Dans ce cas, Gabriel, je vais te raconter une histoire totalement inventé, qui n'a jamais eu lieu, et qui de toute façon ne tiendrait jamais devant un jury….

_ Je ne comprends pas, dit Gabriel.

_ Il était une fois, enchaîna le shérif, un grand méchant loup noir, qui vint dans la ville espérant kidnapper une jolie princesse aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux noirs jais….

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sam ? demanda Dean

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide… Euh, tu sais …

_ Accouche Sam !

_ Bon, je… Comment tu ferais pour demander Castiel en mariage ?

_ Quoi ? mais on se connait depuis pas assez longtemps, il est beaucoup trop tôt. Je suis raide dingue de lui, mais là, je vais le faire fuir en courant !

_ Oui, mais c'est pas…

_ Evidement, je le ferai.

_ Oui bien sûr, mais...

_ Ca demandera un peu d'organisation, il faudrait qu'il installe son cabinet au ranch, il y aura beaucoup plus de place pour qu'il puisse travailler…

_ Dean…

_ Il suffira de bâtir une petite annexe, on pourrait l'aménager selon ses besoins…

_ Dean….

_ Comme ça, pour surveiller les enfants se seraient plus pratiques. J'veux dire… on serait tous les deux sur place. Et je suis sûr que les gamins adorerait voir Cass soigner les animaux… Tous les enfant adorent ça, hein ? les véto.

_ Euh... oui…

_ Et puis, je pourrais les emmener avec moi lorsqu'ils ne pourront pas le regarder, faire des balades dans le ranch. Ils doivent aussi apprendre à le gérer après tout…

_ Dean…

_ Ca demandera de l'organisation bien sûr… Mais je pense qu'on peut adopter au moins deux enfant, à moins que Cass préfère une mère porteuse, moi ça me va tu sais….

_ Dean…

_ Tu serais le parrain, bien sûr… Si t'es d'accord

_ Bien sûr, Dean.

_ Cool, super… Tu voulais quoi déjà ?

_ Je te demande comment tu comptes lui faire ta proposition

_ Oh… Et bien, je lui donnerais rendez-vous au ranch…

_ Encore ?

_ Oui, là où je l'ai rencontré la première fois.

_ Vraiment ?

_ C'est romantique, lui expliqua son frère.

_ Si tu le dis.

_ J'aurais disposé une nappe sur le sol, avec du champagne frais dans un seau. Moi, je me serais caché sous le bosquet d'arbre, et lorsqu'il se serait rapproché suffisamment… Je sortirais de ma cachette, poserais genou à terre et ouvrirait la boîte contenant la bague. Juste un anneau en or blanc avec un lapi lazuli au milieu. C'est une pierre bleu, c'est celle qui se rapproche le plus de la couleur de ses yeux…

_ Et ça... c'est romantique ? demanda Sam

_ Ben euh… oui.

_ Ok…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ben euh… tu sais, avec Jess… ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble… et euh… je me disais…

_ Tu veux te lancer ? super Sam, tu pourras pas trouver mieux…

_ Je sais.. Mais euh… avec tous ces histoires, comme quoi je suis pas romantique…

_ Non, carrément pas.

_ Alors je pensais, que tu pourrais m'aider... Mais je peux pas aller lui demander la où on s'est rencontré la première fois, c'était à une fête chez des amis…

_ Viens avec moi.

_ Dean, où tu vas ?

_ T'as déjà la bague ?

_ Euh… oui, mais…

_ Viens, je te dis.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Je suis pas sûr qu'on aurait dû entendre ça Jess…

_ Non… T'as un mouchoir, Castiel ? demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

_ Non, mais si t'en trouves, j'en veux bien un…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean rejoignit son petit groupe d'ami un peu en retard, le spectacle n'allait pas tarder à commencer, et il ne voulait surtout pas rater le début. Il s'assit à côté de Castiel, cherchant Jess du regard, elle était juste devant lui, ce serait parfait. Il regardait anxieusement autour de la scène, attendant avec impatience que ça commence.

_ Où est Sam ? lui demanda Castiel

_ Il est avec Benny, il a un truc à faire…

Dean remarque à ce moment, les yeux un peu rouges de son ami.

_ Eh Cass, ça va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il regarda avec énervement autour de lui, prêt à sauter à la gorge du premier venu, qui aurait osé faire du mal à son homme.

_ Nous regarde pas comme ça, lui dit Bobby, il est revenu comme ça avec Jess, i peine 5 minutes. Et aucun des deux n'a voulu nous parler.

Dean eut un infime doute, mais Benny s'avançait déjà sur scène.

_ Je suis d'accord, pour installer le cabinet au ranch, mais quand Bobby aura pris sa retraite, murmura castiel à son oreille

_ Quoi ?

_ Mesdames, et messieur, annonça Benny au micro.

_ Deux enfants, ça me semble un minimum.

_ Ok, dit Dean stupéfait.

_ Je suis ravi de vous retrouver tous aujourd'hui, à nouveau pour l'ouverture de notre rodéo annuel.

_ Une mère porteuse se serait parfait, j'adorerais avoir un enfant qui a tes yeux.

_ Ok

_ Je sais que vous êtes tous venu écouter de la musique et assister au spectacle.

_ Sam fera un parrain extraordinaire, tout comme Gabriel si tu es d'accord.

_ Ok

_ Mais, il y a ici quelqu'un qui a euh… quelque chose à dire...

_ Et pour la bague, je préfère une émeraude, pour qu'elle me rappelle tes yeux.

_ Tout ce que tu veux.

_ Je vous demanderais d'être gentil avec lui, car il est très nerveux… Sam ?!

Le jeune homme traversa la piste, sous le silence, rompu par ci par là, par les murmures des gens qui visiblement, se demandaient ce qui se passait, ou qui au contraire avait compris. Il se saisit du micro, il sentait sa bouche complètement desséchée. Il se souvint du conseil de son frère, il était un avocat, et il avait une plaidoirie à réaliser, rien d'insurmontable… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensa-t-il anxieux.

_ Jess…, dit-il en se tournant vers la masse de cheveux blond qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à repérer d'ici. Je suis pas le plus romantique des gars, je le sais bien. Je suis pas non plus le plus riche… J'ai aucune terre, aucune troupeau…. J'ai même pas encore mon diplôme de droit. Mais euh…, dit-il en commençant à s'approcher de l'estrade où se trouvait leur groupe, j'ai la famille la plus dysfonctionnelle au monde, dit-il en désignant les personnes assises à côté d'elle qui se mirent à siffler pour marquer leur désapprobation. Tu vois ? même pas foutu de me laisser finir… Je t'ai aussi, toi, Jess… La plus merveilleuse femme qu'on puisse rêver, le seule que je pourrais jamais aimer, la seule que j'ai envie d'aimer. Et si tu es d'accord, celle avec qui j'aimerais passer le reste de ma vie… Alors, Jess…

Sam dut s'arrêter sous le brouhahaha qui avait envahi le bâtiment. Il ne pouvait voir la réaction de sa petite ami, elle était dissimulé dans la foule qui s'était levée. Et il commençait à angoisser, il n'était pas sûr que l'idée de Dean soit si bonne que ça, si elle disait non, devant tout le monde, comme ça… Il s'en remettrait jamais. Il vit alors, sa chevelure blonde qui se rapprochait lentement de lui. Elle avait le visage en larme et la main sur la bouche. Merde, c'était bon signe ça ? Une femme est censée pleurer dans ces moments là ? Il leva rapidement les yeux vers Dean, cet idiot devait être le plus bruyant de tous, il tapait comme un malade entre ses mains et sifflait en même temps, Castiel à côté de lui n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Ok, à y regarder de plus près tout le groupe semblait avoir perdu toute notion de retenue. Il croisa enfin le regard de son frère qui leva les pouces en l'air. D'accord, bon ça c'était bon signe. Son coeur avait plus qu'à comprendre et à se calmer avant d'exploser dans sa poitrine et d'asperger tout le monde de sang.

Il ramena son attention sur Jess, qui avait enfin finit par le rejoindre.

_ Tu… tu veux m'épouser ?

_ Oui, dit-elle d'une infime voix à peine un murmure mais qui dans le silence qui était à nouveau tomber claqua net et sans tâche.

Sam lâcha le micro, se précipita sur elle la saisissant par les hanches pour la soulever de terre et l'embrasser, indifférent au tumulte qui avait à nouveau envahi la salle.

_ Quel crétin ! s'exclama Dean.

_ Quoi ? demanda stupéfait Cass

_ Il a oublié de lui montrer la bague en s'agenouillant… C'est n'importe quoi…

_ Tu dis pas ça pour cacher ton émotion ?

_ Pas du tout…

_ Parce que tes yeux sont tout rouge.

_ C'est les ninjas invisibles coupeurs d'oignon.

_ Bien sûr, Dean, les ninjas…

Gabriel regarda le petit groupe autour de lui, il se sentait étrange. Il était heureux pour son frère bien sûr, il s'était trouvé un homme qui l'aimait sincèrement, une famille qui se souciait de lui et prenait soin les uns des autres. Il avait une clientèle à Cleveland, des amis, une belle maison, une bonne situation financière… Ce serait vraiment stupide de tout lâcher pour venir s'installer ici ? Non ?


End file.
